La Haine des Potter et Malfoy
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand Draco rencontre un ascendant de la famille Potter qui n'est plus totalement vivant, pas totalement mort ? C'est une vie changée, de nouveaux sentiments, de nouvelles habitudes et une toute autre vie qui commence..DM/HP Harrold/Darc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre : _La haine des Potter et Malfoy_.**

**Genre :** slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple :** Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Résumé:** Draco Malfoy est en septième année à Poudlard et il en a marre de son père, il veut être son propre maître. Il souhaite avoir une nouvelle vie, et c'est en faisant une "mauvaise rencontre" que sa vie va changer. IL va rencontré un vampire qui va lui expliqué pourquoi il existé cette haine entre les familles Potter et Malfoy. Mais curieusement, ce vampire porte le nom d'une personne assez célèbre chez les sorciers. Cet être de la nuit va amener Draco droit vers son véristable destin, il y trouvera de nouveau pouvoir, de nouveau amis, et surtout une raison de "vivre" grâce à l'amour. Ceci est un slash Harry/Draco, alors homomphobe passé votre chemin.

**Prologue**

La lune était haute dans le ciel, elle était pleine cette nuit là, et le jeune homme blond qui se baladait au bord du lac savait que s'il s'approchait trop de la forêt interdite, des créatures de la nuit pourraient sentir sa présence et décidé de faire de lui un diner. Mais le garçon ne s'en souciât pas pour le moment. Il marchait d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il était à la lisière de la forêt, au moindre bruit ... Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il savait que les loup-garou chassaient ce moment.

Il réfléchissait à sa vie. Son père lui avait envoyé une lettre. Il allait avoir dix sept ans dans deux semaines, et son père Lucius Malfoy voulait qu'il suive ses propres traces, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Lucius lui avait appris que son initiation se passerait pendant les vacances de Noël. Le mois d' Octobre venait de débuter, il avait encore le temps. Mais il savait que quand on voulait que le temps passe lentement, c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Et Draco n'avait pas envie d'être au vacance de Noël. Il allait devenir Mangemort, et son père ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il était un Malfoy, et un Malfoy était des mangemort dixit Lucius Malfoy. Etre au côté de Celui-Dont-Personne-Ne-Voulait-Prononcé-Le-Nom.;

" Foutaise ! Qu'est ce qu'un nom? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on prononce Voldemort que celui va apparaître et s'eclamer "Coucou! C'est moi que v ' la ! " Non mais franchement ! Je me dit parfois que Granger avait raison en deuxième année, lorsque moi et mon père l'avont croisé avec le balafré et les belettes. "La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle même!" Pff le pire c'est qu'elle a raison. Ca fait mal de l'avouer mais c'est vrai. Les sorcier ne disent pas "Voldemort" parce qu'ils ont peur. Et en le prononçant pas, la peur se renforce. Très peu de personnes peuvent le dire. Moi déjà, je n'ai pas peur de le prononcre, même si je me retiens de le faire devant les autres et surtout devant mon père. S'il apprend que son cher fils prononce le nom de son maêtre, je ne paies pas cher de ma peau. Mais il y avait aussi ce fou de Dumbledore qui le prononce, mais bon lui c'est normal, c'est le seul qui puisse faire peur à la face de serpent. Et y a enfin Potter. Harry Potter, la seule personne qui devrait être terrifé rien qu'en l'entendant à été le premier que j'ai entendu dire Voldemort. Certains disent qu'il est fou. C'est peut être vrai après tout. Il n'y a que lui pour prononcé le nom du Mage le plus puissant après Dumbledore. Il se foure toujours dans la merde depuis sa première année. Et à présent, on ne le voit presque plus. Depuis la fin de la cinquième année il est plus que l'ombre de lui même. J'me demande c'qu'il a ? Roh Draco reprent toi c'est Potter après tout! Il fait tout pour attirer l'attention, alors il s'est dit que s'il parlait plus à personne, les gens viendrait pour voir ce qu'il a, et sa notoriété remonterais en flèche ! Sacré Potter, quelque chose me dit qu'il a apprit un truc au sujet de Voldemort. Rah saleté de serpent ! Tu pouvait pas rester à l'état d'ombre ? Non il fallu que tu revienne ! Evidemment ! Et mon père est revenu rampé à tes pieds ! Et dire que pour lui la première règle d'un Malfoy est de ne pas avoir de Maître ! Vous y croyez vous? Pour lui un Malfoy ne rampe pas et n'embrasse pas la robe de quelqu'un, et qu'est ce que fait mon "cher père"? Je vous laisse deviné ... Il fait le contraire et il lèche les bottes de l'autre abruti ! Pour lui les Malfoy sont craint. Dès que quelqu'un entend le nom Malfoy, leurs poils se hérisse. Ouai tu parle! Ils sont dégouté ouai ! Pour eux le nom de Malfoy rime avec Magie Noire. A Poudlard, je suis craint juste pour mon nom. Depuis que la communauté magique sais que mon père est un Mangemort, alors tout le monde pense que je vais en devenir un. Mais je les emmerde moi! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un chien-chien qui suit bien gentiement son maître. Je ne suis pas mon père bordel ! J'en ai marre qu'on me compart à lui ! Ils peuvent comprendre ça? Non, non! bien sûr ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Mais qu'il aille au Diable avec leur préjugé! Je n'ai pas demander à m'appeler Malfoy moi! Comme Potter n'a pas demander à avoir un tordu au cul ! Je le plaints des fois. En fait ... c'est dur de l'avouer, mais ... il est un peu comme moi... bah oui ! Depuis que je suis petit, on m'a formé pour que je devienne un parfait petit mangemort, et lui doit sauver la communauté magique et moldu. On a tout les deux un destin tracé en fait. Mais bon, lui il a de la renommé, il est reconnu pour avoir fait disparaître le serpent taré avide de pouvoirs. Mais moi ! ... moi je suis connu pour la réputation de ma famille et pour mon comportement à Poudlard. Dire que je fais des sals coups seulement pour éviter les coups de doloris pendant les vacances pour "parfaire mon éducation" d'après mon père. Mais oui bien sûr et moi je suis Merlin! Un père torture ses enfants en lui lançant des sorts impardonables quand il fait quelque chose qui lui déplait. Non mais il me prend pour qui? Le cracmol de Longdubat? Non mais, je sais pourquoi il fait ça. Il veut que je résiste le mieux possible aux doloris pour mon "métier" de Mangemort. Je suis heureux que personne ne sache ça. Enfin presque personne. Blaise Zabini. La personne qui ressemble le plus à un ami à mon goût. C'est le seul Serpentard qui pense comme moi. En fait je me dit qu'il aurait dû être envoyé à Gryffondor des fois. C'est vrai! Il a plus d'humanité que n'importe quel Serpentard ! Un Serpentard est froid, arrogant, vicieux. Lui, il est gentil et aimable avec certain, il a un certain courage en ce qui concerne les situations critique, et surtout il a un vrai problème en ce qui concerne les ennuis. Il se fou toujours dans la merde. Mais depuis qu'il m'a vu revenir avec des bleus et des blessures partour sur le visage et le corps, il fait plus attention à moi. Ca m'énerve pafois ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça. Les seuls moment où on s'occupe de moi, c'est quand mon père s'occupe de me rappeler comment je dois me comporter. Et quand ça lui plait pas ... il s'occupe d'une certaine manière de moi. Et quand Blaise à tout découvert, c'était pendant les vacances de Noël de sixième année. D'après mon père je n'avais pas assez terrorisé les premières années pas rapport au années précédente. Mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi ! Dumbledore a engagé des Aurors pour surveiller le château. Et ils trainent partout dans les couloirs. On peut rien faire sans être vu! Oh et puis j'en ai marre de faire voltiger ses pauvres premières années moi ! C'est plus mes priorité puisque je ne deviendrait pas comme mon père. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais il ne m'aura pas ! Ca c'est certain ! Il peut toujours courir pour qu'on m'impose cette marque ideuse et qui fait un mal de chien à chaque que Voldy appelle ses toutous. Mon bras est parfait comme ça merci bien ! Bon ... il faudrait peut être que je rentre au château moi, les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à faire une ronde dans la Forêt, et s'ils me voient je suis dans le pétrin. ... Euh je suis où là? J'avais même pas fait attention ou j'allais."

Draco tourna sur lui même, des arbres partout, des arbres partout autour de lui, et le noir complet. Le feuillage ne laissait pas passer les rayons de la pleine lune.

"Bon c'est certain je suis dans la Forêt Interdite, mais par où je suis arrivé? "

" Bonne question mon cher Draco, très très bonne question même, mais tu était un peu trop perdu dans tes pensés pour t'en rendre compte ! " lui fit sa confiance

" Rah j'tai pas sonné toi!" grogna Draco dans sa tête

" Mais tu poses une question, je te réponds, ça sert à ça une conscience."

"Oui, bah une conscience de sorcier c'est pire que tout"

"Mais heu!"

"La ferme conscience, je réfléchit! ... Bon à doite? ... Non c'est trop noir, et les arbres se rapprochent de plus en plus. ... En face? Non plus c'est pareil. ... A gauche alors? Mouai, les arbres s'écartent de plus en plus, et y a plus de lumière on dirait. Allez j'y vais, de toute façon je vois pss ou je pourrais passer."

Draco prit le chemin de gauche. Les arbres était très hauts, et mesuraient environ dans les vingt mètres. Leur feuillages noir laisser que très peu de lumière produite pas la lune ronde. Les bouts de bois craquaient sous les chaussures en peau de dragon de Draco. Même s'il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour qu'aucune créature ne le trouve, c'était impossible.

Au bout de dix minutes, il arriva dans une sorte de clairière. Le sol était nu d'herbe, il n'y avait que de la terre, que Draco put décrire de rouge brique. Au coeur de la clairière se dressait une arche. Elle était noir avec quelques gravures en or, quatres gargouilles de pierre grise l'entourait. Draco avanca de quelque pas, quelques torches de flemmes éternelle brulaient autour de lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était hyptnotisé par le centre du tombeau. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'appelait. Il ne pouvait pas résisté. Il était maintenant juste à côté. Des écritures étaient gravées sur la pierre sur ce qui était au centre de l'arche.

" Ca ressemble à une langue morte sorcière. De l'elfique peut être? Non, c'est autre chose. Des écritures n'ont rien à faire sur ...( gloups ) un cercueil. Je suis pas dans la merde moi ! Un cercueil ! T'aurais pas pu mieux tombé. Espérons que Monsieur le vampire soit partit dîner. Parce que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Mais je me sent comme attiré par ce cercueil. J'ai envie de l'ouvrir. ... Non, il ne faut pas ! ... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il m'appel. ... Non..."

Trop tard, Draco commencait à pousser le couvercle. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il était facile d'ouverture. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour le soulever. Alors il sortit sa baguette et en visant le couvercle il prononca un puissant "Alohomora" et le couvercle se leva en un grondement sourd qui fit s'envoler certaines chauve-souris qui dormaient dans les arbres environnant. Le couvercle fut mit au sol. Draco se pencha au dessus du cercueil et son souflle se bloqua quand il vit l'intérieur. Dans sa tête deux mots tournaient sans cesse: " Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée, MAUVAISE IDEE !"

Là dans le cercueil se trouvait le vampire des lieux. Il avait un teint pâle comme tout vampire qui se respècte. Des cheveux en batailles d'un noir corbeau, des sourcils aussi noir que les cheveux, parfaitement épilés. Ses paupières closes étaient entourées de cils noirs qui retombaent sur ses joues. Son nez parfaitement droit, et sa bouche aux lèvres rouge sang donnaient envie de l'embrasser. Draco voulait s'attarder sur ce visage tellement parfait, mais il se força à descendre son regard sur le corps du vampire. Celui-ci dormait, il en était sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas voir sa poitrine se lever au rythme régulier de la respiration. Il portait une chemise rouge sang ou deux boutons étaient détaché ce qui laissait apparaître une peau aussi pâle que son visage mais qui avait dûe être hâlé quand il était encore en vie. Autour de son cou, il portait un collier ou un médaillon représentant un éclair. Draco marqua la ressemblance entre le médaillon en forme d'éclair et la cicatrice de Potter. Mais il n'y prit pas d'importance. Avec la chemise il portait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, et une paire de chaussure noir. Sous son corps on pouvait voir une cape, dont le dessus était noir et dessous rouge. Les pans étaient ramené sur le corps du vampire qui avait les bras en croix sur son torse, il paraissait aussi paisible qu'un mort pouvait l'être.

Draco était tellement concentré sur l'observation du vampire qu'il ne vit pas deux narines se dilater et une paires de yeux gris s'ouvrirent.

POV Vampire:

"J'entends que mon cercueil s'ouvre. Depuis tant d'année je n'ai pas pu contempler les étoiles briller. Combien de temp suis-je enfermé ici? Je ne sais pas encore, mais je **lui **ferais payer. Je sents uune odeur qui s'approche. Je connais cette odeur. C'est la dernière dont je me souvients. Celle qui m'a envouté dès que je l'ai sentit. Est ce que c'est lui? Il serais revenu? Non, il n'avait pas le droit, je lui est interdit de me sortir d'ici. Je sent qu'il est interréssé pas moi, il observe mon corps, je peux sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon pouvoir d'attraction fonctionne encore. Je ne suis pas rouillé, c'est excellent. Ce sera plus facile pour se nourrir. Bon, j'ai bien envie de savoir qui c'est. Cette odeur emplit mes narines. Il y a quelque chose de différent en elle. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même. Bon, je ne vais pas laisser mon sauveur tout seul, faut bien que je me présente un jour. Et j'aimerais bien savoir combien de temps je suis coincé ici. "

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux. Le garçon au dessus de lui était assez jeune. Des cheveux incroyablement blond, comme lui. Il observe mon corps, il a l'air de le fasciné. Je vois qu'il a les yeux gris, non ce n'est pas lui. Il est trop jeune, et ses yeux était bleu pas gris. Par contre, il a les mêmes lèvres rosées. J'aimerais bien savoir qui il est, et s'il fait partit de leur famille. Je suis sûr que oui, personne d'autre qu'un membre ne pouvais m'en sortir, mais lui ne pouvait pas. Quand je repense à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai l'impression que si mon coeur battait encore il se serait détaché. Bon, il ne faut pas que je ressasse le passé. Tiens, tiens! Il remonte vers mon visage. Eh bingo! Il a vu que je suis réveillé.

Le vampire fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et lui fit un sourire des plus charmeur, et murmura d'une voix suave et sensuelle: " Bonsoir mon mignon ..."

Voilà la fin du prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai décidé de faire cette fic, car j'apprécie quand il y a des vampires dans les fics Hp, donc svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite reviews, et dites moi si je peux continuer. Car perso- j'ai déjà écrit la suite sur papier, il me reste plus qu'à retranscrire, donc si vous voulez la suite dite le moi!

bisous

vert emeraude


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre :** La haine des Potter et Malfoy.

**Genre : **slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

**Résumé**: Draco Malfoy est en septième année à Poudlard et il en a marre de son père, il veut être son propre maître. Il souhaite avoir une nouvelle vie, et c'est en faisant une "mauvaise rencontre" que sa vie va changer. Il va rencontré un vampire qui va lui expliqué pourquoi il existé cette haine entre les familles Potter et Malfoy. Mais curieusement, ce vampire porte le nom d'une personne assez célèbre chez les sorciers. Cet être de la nuit va amener Draco droit vers son véritable destin, il y trouvera de nouveau pouvoir, de nouveau amis, et surtout une raison de "vivre" grâce à l'amour. Ceci est un slash Harry/Draco, alors homomphobe passé votre chemin.

**Réponses aux RARs:**

**Eni: **Merci beaucoup, désolé vraiment pour tout ce retard mais voici la suite (enfin? oui peut être ) mais je susi contente que tu es apprécié.

**Tobby: **Merci ma grande! Pour l'identité du vampie c'est ici que tu l'apprend. Mais tu vas avoir une surprise. lol Je ne dit rien de plus. Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier en tout cas. ; )

**Shinobu-Sû: **Salut ! Merci bcp, Bon bah comme tu as pu le remarquer je ne publie pas toutes les semaines désolé, mais je vais essayé de posté le plus souvent possible maintenant. Pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas se sera en fonction de mon inspiration.

**julie: **Merci beaucoup et désolé de ce retard mais voici la suite!

**Louange: **Désolé pour l'attente je sais c'est impardonnble, mais voici la suite avec quelque explication sur notre ténébreux vampire.

**serpentis draco: **merci beaucoup et voici enfin la suite!

**Aileen:** oula je vais me faire lyncher moi. Toi qui voulais vite la suite. Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé de ce retard. Pour l'identité du vampire c'est ici que tu l'apprend. Mais tu verras il y a bien une histoire d'un couple qui se répercute sur Dray et Harry mais ce n'est pas James et Lucius.

**Lapieuvredudesert: **merci beaucoup ! hum tu as une idée vraimet? Je pense que tu seras surprise, enifn tu me diras si c'était ton idée hein! lol bye bisoux

**Enyia: **salut! La suite? la voilà enfin! Le vampire? Gryffondor? Enfermé par Salazar? ( hum petit sourire sadique) Tu avs être surpris je pense. En tout cas j'espèe que tu aime également mes autres fics! bisouxx

**Tinkerbell Snape: **salut! bon bah je ne peux pas te répondre car je n'ai pas la fin de ta review. "Ce pourrait-il que ce soit un anc... "et après j'ai plus rien. Donc pour l'identité c'est ici eh eh!

**La haine des Potter et Malfoy**

**Chapitre 1:**

Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux du vampire. Il était hypnotisé, il ne pouvait pas résisté à cet appel qui lui disait de regarder dans la pupille noir du vampire. Quand la créature de la nuit parla de cette voix sensuelle, le blond faillit défaillir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait toutes ses émotions, mais rien ne pouvait lui faire enlever ses onyx de celle du vampire. Bizarrement les yeux du vampire était identique à celle de Draco. Quand il vit le vampire ce relever de son cercueil, les pieds de Draco se dérobèrent sous lui, et il dû faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber du socle. Le mort vivant sortit gracieusement du cercueil, et s'avanca vers Draco d'une démarche féline. Le blond avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits, il en profita pour reculer le plus possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un obstacle, du coin de l'oeil il vit qu'il était appuyer sur un tronc d'arbre.

" Pauvre con, Draco! T'aurais pas pu revenir au château au lieu d'ouvrir ce putain de cercueil et de te foutre dans la merde! " lui cria sa conscience.

Le vampire se tenait gracieusement devant le cercueil, une main posée délicatement sur celui ci. Il fixait Draco, et son regarda pouvait refléter le désir, la faim, et beaucoup d'autre sentiments un peu plus cruels destiné aux vampires d'après les livres que le blond avait pu lire. Devant ce regard, Draco ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

" Merde, merde, merde, je suis foutu..." pensa t-il.

"- Ca tu l'a dit mon mignon." susurra le vampire en souriant, faisant ressortir ses deux canines blanches.

"- Vous ... vous lisez dans les pensés?" demanda difficilement le blond.

"- Bien sûr ! Je suis un vampire, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour y arrivé mais c'est plaisant d'entendre tout ce que les mortels pense en sa présence. "

"- Euh... oui, j'avais oublié ... ce pouvoir." bégaya Draco.

"- Alors? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon humble demeure, si je puis dire?"

"- Euh, je ... en fait je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ... le chemin ... de ... du château."

"- Le château? Tu parles de Poudlard?"

Draco acquiessa peu sûr de sa voix.

"- Bien! Tu tombe à pic dit donc. J'ai de la chance que tu est trouvé ce chemin. Celui ci est bien caché. Mais dit dis moi quel est le nom de la personne qui m'a libérer de ce tombeau?" fit le vampire en montrant le cercueil ouvert

"- Draco ... Malfoy."

Le vampire le fixa intensément. Draco eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lire en lui, et à ce moment précis il lui était impossible de fermer son esprit.

"- Draco Malfoy?" fit le vampire étonné. "Voilà qui est intérressant. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as trouvé ce chemin et réussi à ouvrir ce cercueil dans lequel j'étais."

"- Pourquoi? Je veux dire, pourquoi personne n'aurait pu vous trouver ici et vous sortir d'ici?"

"- Hum ... Vois-tu nos famille se haïssaient lorsque j'étais encore en vie, et encore plus lorsque je suis devenu vampire. L'Ambassadeur Lucius Satanas Malfoy m'a enfermé dans ce cercueil il y a ... En quelle année sommes nous?"

"- Euh 1997."

" 1997? Bien, donc je suis enfermé ici depuis cent ans. Oui ça fait beaucoup, enfin bon, Lucius Malfoy a eu la bonté de jeter un sort pour que je ne meurt pas de faim."

"- Mais, ... Vous parler de Lucius Satanas Malfoy, l'homme qui a commencé à être partisant aux Mage Noir?"

"- Celui là même. Tu doit connaître également le nom de son fils?"

"- Euh, ... il avait un fils du nom de Zehar Malfoy."

"- Oui, mais il avait un autre fils, dont aucun livre sur la famille Malfoy ne parle. Son père a fait en sorte que plus personne n'entendent parlé de lui, après ce qu'il a découvert."

"- Vous parlez de quoi?" Pourquoi un Malfoy voudrait faire disparaître son fils de la vie publique!"

"- Bien, tu te rappel que je t'ai dit que nos deux familles qui se haïssaient?" Hochement de tête de Draco. " Bien, l'une était dans la Magie Noir, les Malfoy. Et la seconde était du côté de la Magie Blanche."

" Comment s'appelait cette seconde famille?" demanda Draco impatient de savoir.

" La famille Potter."

Draco était bouche-bée. Avait-il bien entendu? Ce vampire était donc un ... Potter? Il y avait eu un vampire chez les Potter? Impensable ! Inimaginable !

"- Qu'y a t-il Draco? demanda doucement le vampire dont la personnalité commençait à se dévoiler.

"- Potter ??? Vous ... enfin ... vous étiez un Potter ? " hurla Draco.

"- Bien sûr ! Harrold James Potter ! Fils de James Alexander Potter. Mon père était l'ambassadeur de Grande Bretagne au 19 ème siècles, et Lucius Malfoy celui d'Irlande. Nos deux familles se sont fait la guerre pendant des siècles simplement parce que l'Ambassadeur d'Irlande voulait le territoire de Grande Bretagne. Désolé de dire ça, mais les Malfoy voulaient toujours être les meilleurs, dans tout les domaines. Excuse moi j'ai un petit creux" fit le vampire en prenant le corbeau qui s'était posé à côté de lui sur le cercueil.

Le vampire tordit le cou au corbeau et le porta à ses lèvres. Il croqua à pleines dent dans la peau du volatile au plume obscur. Le sang coulait au sol alors qu'il se nourrissait. Draco détourna la tête, il n'aimait pas voir le sang couler. Au bout de cinq minutes, le vampire envoya la dépouille de sa proie derrière lui.

"- Donc les familles Malfoy et Potter se détestaient déjà à l'époque?" demanda Draco.

"- Détester est un doux euphémisme." répondit le vampire.

"- Ca n'a pas vraiment changé aujourd'hui." murmura Draco pour lui-même.

"- Il y a encore des Potter aux vingtième siècles?" demanda le vampire en le fixant intensément.

"- Malheureusement et il faut que je tombe sur le descendant de Potter dans la forêt interdite pour savoir que nos deux familles se sont fait la guerre, quelle ironie ! Et moi qui voulait changer de vie."

" Mais je peux peut être arranger ça mon mignon." susurra le vampire en se léchant les babines, ses yeux froid fixant sa jugulaire.

"- Euh ... Ce n'est aps la vie d'un mort que je souhaite, surtout avec un Potter."

"- Oh, au fait comment s'appel t-il?"

"- Je vous laisse deviné." marmonna Draco.

"- Eh petit, même si je suis vampire je n'ai pas le don de divination. Art que je n'aime pas beaucoup d'ailleur. C'est vrai, comment peut-on savoir quand nous allons mourir. c'est ridicule. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer le cours d'une vie." fit le vampire en balayant quelque chose avec la main.

"- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas le seul à penser ça. Potter se fait prédir par cette vieille chouette de Trelawney qu'il va mourir et vu le nombre de fois où il aurait dû mourir se réalisaient il serait un cas vraiment critique."

"- Oh je vois que notre famille est toujours destiné à la mort ! Les choses n'ont vraiment pas changées. Tu parle de cette Trelawney comme d'une folle, mais j'ia connu ses ancêtres et se sont les seuls qui ont été capable de prédir une vraie mort, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est je ne serais pas un mort, mais un mort vivant."

"- Donc ils ont bien un don?" demanda Draco.

"- Un infime don, une prophétie avait été faîtes mais elle s'est jamais réalisée, donc ce n'était que des charlatans."

" Une prophétie? Que disait-elle?" demanda Draco très intrigué par les paroles du vampire.

"- Oh, d'un garçon qui devrait combattre un Mage Noir ou être tuer par lui. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue entièrement mais d'après Trelawney se serait un Potter et peut être moi mais bon elle ne c'est pas réalisée."

" En fait,... je crois qu'elle va se produire." fit Draco d'une voix hésitante.

Le vampire leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" demanda t-il.

"- Nous avons un mage noir qui sème la terreur. Il a été vaincu il y a seize ans pas Harry Potter, mais il a réussi à revenir il y a trois ans bientôt et il remonte en force et ses pouvoirs sont plus importants. Potter lui échappe à chaque fois donc tout le monde se dit que puisque Voldemort s'intéresse autant à lui alors c'est le Survivant qui le combattrais et le vaincrais une nouvelle fois."

"- Donc si je comprend bin le dernier Potter porte à peu près le même nom que moi, Harry est le diminutif de Harold, qu'il a déjà tué un Mage Noir qui est revenu d'entre les morts et que maintenant il essaye encore de tuer Harry Potter, mon descendant?" récapitula le vampire.

"- C'est exactement ça." fit Draco en soupirant.

" Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !" cria le vampire d'une voix d'outre tombe.

"- Mais vous êtes un vampire. Les vampires n'ont pas d'humanité !" s'exclama le blond.

"- Oh ne te méprend pas mon cher Draco, je n'ai pas d'humanité pour les autres, seulement pour les membres de ma famille. Et je ferais tout pour protéger de dernier Potter !"

"- Co-Comment êtes-vous devenu vampire?"

Celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur. La question était assez déplacé. Il fit un sourire charmeur au blond ce qui fit apparaître ses canines blanches.

"- Je peux te montrer comment on le devient mon mignon." dit il en se rapprochant de Draco qui était mal à l'aise.

"- Euh ... Je ... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir." bégaya t-il.

"- Bien sûr, mais tu comprend je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux deux siècles, j'ai été enfermé dans ce cercueil il y a si longtemps !"

"- Qui vous a enfermé?" demanda Draco qui voulait détourné le vampire de sa faim.

"- ... Tu ne devrais pas poser cette question, tu dois sûrement le savoir puisque tu es un Malfoy. Les Malfoy sont fier de ce qu'ils font."

"- Euh ... Non .. Je ne sais rien, mais ... vous voulez dire que c'est un ... un Malfoy qui vous a enfermé?" cria t-il.

"- Tu as l'esprit vif jeune homme ! Oui c'est l'ambassadeur Lucius Satanas Malfoy qui m'a enfermé dans ce tombeau il y a cent ans."

"- Mais pourquoi?"

"- J'ai entretenu une relation avec le fils Malfoy et cela n'aurait pas dû arriver d'après eux. Nos familles étaient trop différentes. Mon aimé et moi devions nous enfuir, mais son père a retenu Darco ( je ne me suis pas trompé c'est bien comme cela qu'il s'appelai ) et il m'a attrapé puis enfermé ici et a protégé le tombeau pour que seul un Malfoy puisse le trouver et l'ouvrir. Et depuis un siècle je dors."

"- Attendez une minute ! Vous ... vous aimiez un Malfoy?" fit Draco ahuri.

"- Oui j'ai aimé Darco Lucius Malfoy. Mais c'était un amour impossible à cause de nos famille. Et d'ailleur je peux voir qu'elles ont perpétuées mais que leur relation n'ont pas changées."

"- Mais ... comment le nom de Potter a pu être retransmis alors que vous étiez vampire et enfermé?"

"- J'étais marié lorsque j'ai été mordu et ça ma femme a eu un fils, Angel Potter. Il faut croire qu'il a eu un héritier après moi. J'en suis heureux. Ma femme a été tuer peu de temps après la naissance de mon fils, par un vampire. Je l'ai supplié de laisser Angel vivant en échange je le suivrais. Mais ma volonté a fait que jamais je ne suis devenu son Calice. Je ne l'aimais pas. J'ai préféré m'éloigner de ma famille et de mon fils de peur de lui faire mal. Et j'ai rencontré Darco et nous avons commencé une relation peu de temps après. Il était le seul qui ne soit pas comme sa famille. Mais avant de s'enfuir le destin nous a rattrapé. Avant que je ne fasse de lui mon Calice entièrement son père nous a trouvé alors j'ai préféré me laissé prendre pour permettre à Darco de vivre."

"- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Un Potter avec ... un Malfoy. Même si vous n'étiez pas à la même époque vous ne pouviez pas être ensemble ! C'est contre nature !"

"- Oh tu ne diras plus ça bientôt. Le destin t'as également rattrapé Draco." fit le vampire en se placant devant le blond.

"- Pardon?"

Le vampire était déjà devant lui, Draco pouvait les longues canines briller par la lune.

"- Cela fait un siècle que j'attends ça. Je vais t'emmener vers ton destin jeune Draco. Tu apprécieras j'en suis sûr."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait faire de lui ...

"- NON !" hurla t-il en reculant. " Je ne veux pas être votre Calice. Vous n'avez pas le droit !"

"- Je ne veux pas faire de toi mon Calice, je l'ai perdu il y a bien longtemps. Mêmes si tu y ressemble, un autre vampire t'es destiné. Mon descendant à des gênes de vampire en lui, tu ne sauras lui résisté bien longtemps il suffit juste que tu prenne un peu de mon sang et que je prenne du tiens pour l'attraction se manifeste. Ca ne fera pas mal."

Le vampire se rapprocha encore plus de Draco qui se sentait attiré par ces yeux et ces lèvres tentatrices. Il essayai de résister mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était paralysé.

Le vampire rapprocha sa bouche du cou du blond et enfonca ses deux canines aiguisées dans la cher tendre et salvatrice du Serpentard. Celui fit échappé un gémissement de douleur mais ne bougea pas. Le vampire utilisais son pouvoir d'attraction sur le blond et aucune proie ne pouvais y échapper. Il commença à avaler le liquide vitale qui affluait dans sa bouche mais s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas le tuer. Le jeune homme s'effondra au sol alors que des tremblements le prenaient.

Le vampire claqua des doigt et fit apparaître une dague en argent et se fit une entaille à l'intérieur de la main et le sang commença à couler le long de son poignet. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et porta sa main blessée à la bouche du blond et le força à boire ce liquide écarlate qui coulait de sa blessure. Draco commençait à reprendre doucement des couleurs alors que le sang passait dans sa gorge.

Quand le vampire vu que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient redevenues roses, il retira sa main puis avec un morceau de tissu de la robe de sorcier du Serpentard il pressa le tissu contre la plaie au cou du blond qui somnolait.

Le vampire mit un bras sous les genoux du blond et l'autre sous ses bras et se releva.

Il partit au bord de la clairière et s'envola dans les cieux. Arrivé au dessus des arbres il repéra le château et s'y dirigea, son fardeau dans ses bras puissants. Sans un bruit il se déposa sur les marches du peron où se trouvait les lourdes portes de l'entrée de Poudlard et déposa le blond sur les marches en espérant que quelqu'un le trouverait assez vite pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Il repartit en s'envolant à l'aurée de la Forêt Interdite et observa l'entrée du château. Au bout dix minutes, deux hommes apparurent et trouvèrent le jeune homme et l'amenèrent à l'intérieur du château.

"- Affronte ton véritable destin Draco Malfoy. J'espère que tu feras mieux que moi." murmura le vampire.

Voyant que le jour allait bientôt se lever il retourna à son cercueil où la lumière n'arrivait pas à percer à travers les arbres mais il devait dormir alors il s'enferma dans le tombeau sachant qu'à présent il était libre de ressortir seul.

Voici enfin la suite de cete fic! je sais j'ai mis du temps pour la faire! mais tout à l'heure jai retrouvé mes feuilles où j'avais écrit cette fic et je me suis mise à la réécrire et je suis heureuse je n'ai mis que une heure et demi pour écrier ce chapitre. Voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ça me ferais plaisir!

En tout cas vous pouvez pas dire que je ne vous gâte pas aujourd'hui. La seonde partie de Je te dédie et le chapitre1 de cette fic je vais même essayé d'en mettre un autre bientôt et celui d'une autre fic ou un OS que j'ai bientôt fini! je verrais

bisoux à tous et à toutes

vert emeraude


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi.

**Titre :** La haine des Potter et Malfoy.

**Genre : **slash, yaoi, lemon. (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Couple** : Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy

_**Réponses aux reviews: **_

_**serpentis-draco, satya, ouky, onarluca, gaele griffondor, alinemcb 54, Michat, Louange, demoniac Cat's, Eni, Mily Black : **Merci à vous pour votre review! ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous me suivez! Voici enfin la suite! _

_**lapieuvredudesert**: oui tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord. T'inquiète pas! se sera une happy end! bisoux!_

_**Sahada:** Merci! Oui hrry est un descendant vampire, mais Draco ne sera pas un vampire complet. Les réponses viendront! Harry va voir très bientôt Dray! _

_**Vif d'or: **Merci beaucoup! Bon alors pour la petite histoire sur le fils de harnold, en fait je me suis mal exprimé. Harnold a été mordu, puis sa femme a été enceinte. Donc les gènes vampires étaient présent. Quand ça femme à été tué après la naissance du fils d'Harnold, le vampier qui a tué sa femme voulait faire de lui son Calice. En faite c'était le vampire qui l'avait mordu qui voulai le révupérer. Mais merci de me faire remarquer cette erreur. De toute façon je ferais sans doute des Flash back sur la vie d'Harold. ;- ) bisoux_

_**Aileenn**: Merci beaucoup! lol bah non c'ets pas harry qui devient vampire ! ... pour l'instant! la suite est là! dsl pour le retard! _

_**Ichy-chan: **salut! Merci beacoup! je suis contente que tu aime! hum! l'attraction? ça va venir! mais y a une petite embuche entre les deux moments! Et oui il ba y avoir une flash back sur la vie de Harnold! Un lemon? Si vous êtes sage! mdr! j'y penserais! bisoux! _

_**Voilà! désolé pour ce retard! mais ... **_

_**la suite est là à présent ! **_

_**Je vous demanderais une petite question. J'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez des petits flashs back sur la vie de Harnold et Darco? Dites moi juste oui ou non, ou si vous voulez quels passage de leur vie nous aimeriez avoir. Je ferais mon posible pour vous satisfaire! Et pas que des lemons petit pervers: P **_

_**Gros bisoux à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture! **_

**La haine des Potter et Malfoy**

**Chapitre 2: Dur réveil.**

( qui as dit que je ne me suis pas foulé pour le titre? lol)

"Ah ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Où suis-je? C'est mou sous mon corps et il y a du tissu. Un lit. mais je ne me rappel pas être allé dans mon lit. Mais dans quel lit je suis si ce n'est pas le mien? Bon le mieux c'est d'ouvrir les yeux."

Doucement, Draco ouvrit ses paupières mais la lumière l'agressant, il les referma aussitôt.

" Ah, il y a trop de lumière. Bon alors résumons, beaucoup de lumière, du blanc au plafond, un lit confortable, mal de tête. Oh non! J'ai attéri à l'infirmerie. C'est bien ma veine ! Y a quelqu'un ?"

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et s'habitua peu à peu à la vive clarté. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la droite et tomba sur deux pupilles bleus qui le fixaient intensément sous des lunettes en demi-lune. Draco reconnut son directeur, Albus Dumbedore.

" Rah", qu'est ce qu'il fait ici celui à ?" se demanda Draco.

"- Bonjour Mr Malfoy. Vous vous sentez mieux ?" demanda le directeur.

"- Hum. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé professeur ?" demanda le blond.

"- Deux Aurors qui faisaient leur ronde habituelle t'ont trouvé devant les portes du château. Ton cou saignait et un morceau de tissu essuyait le sang qui y coulait. Ils t'ont amené à l'infirmerie. Pompom t'a soigné et t'as donné une potion de sommeil puisqu tu étais pris de tremblements. Mais ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé pour avoir deux trous dans le cou et comment tu es attéri devant le château."

"- Je ... professeur, je ne me rappel de rien de ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit. Le seul souvenir que j'ai s'ai d'être sortit dans le parc et de me promener au bord du lac près de la Forêt Interdite ... après c'est le trou noir."

"- Hum, cela doit être le contre coup de ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Mais une chose est sûre. Tu as fait une rencontre cette nuit. Et cette rencontre c'est occupée de toi, mais elle t'a laissé en vie. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi." fit le mage en se caressant la barbe d'un air pensif.

"- Monsieur, qui m'a laissé en vie ? Et qui c'est occupé de moi ?" demanda le blond qui n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer par énigmes avec son directeur.

"- Draco, je crois que tu as rencontré un vampire cette nuit et qu'il t'a mordu. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'il t'ai laissé assez de sang pour vivre. En principe ces êtres de la nuit se nourrissent de tout le liquide vitale de leur victime. Tu fait une exception à la règle."

Dès que les paroles du directeur atteignirent son cerveau, des flashs apparurent devant les yeux du Serpentard. Son mal de tête empira et de images se formèrent.

Il posa une main à sa tête en gémissant de douleur alors qu'un homme s'approchait. Il le vit se pencher vers son cou et y ressentit comme une douleur fugace. Il comprit que l'homme avait enfoncé ses canines dans sa chair. Puis une main s'approcha de sa bouche mais tout de suite une autre image apparut. Le parc de Poudlard se trouvait sous ses pieds alors qu'il sentait l'air dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Puis une grande porte en chêne prit forme et soudain, le noir. Le vide dans son esprit.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement, une autre personne se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Son occupante, Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait à ce moment un air grave sur le visage et avait l'air très soucieuse de son état.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit sa température, regarda ses yeux, massa ses tempes et recula, les lèvres pincées.

"- Mr malfoy, je veux que vous restiez couché jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est bien comprit ?" dit elle.

Draco aurait voulu répliquer mais il n'en trouva pas a force, il hocha simplement la tête. Elle le regarda un moment et partit dans la réserve de médicaments.

"- Draco qu'a-tu vu? " demanda Dumbledore dont Draco avait oublié la présence.

"- C'était bien un vampire. Je crois .. Non je suis sûr que c'était dans la Forêt Interdite. Il m'a mordu puis il m'a fait boire son sang qui coulait de sa main. Et j'ai vu le parc sous mes pieds et deux grandes portes puis plus rien. Le noir complet."

"- Hum, il t'a ramené en volant. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi il t'a fait boire son sang. Quand un vampire veut faire de quelqu'un son Calice, la personne doit mordre le vampire après avoir été mordu, ici c'était un tout autre rituel. Je ne comprend pas trop."

"- Vous n'êtes pas le seul. ... Vais-je devenir vampire professeur ?"

"- Pourquoi cette question?"

"- Bien, j'ai bu le sang d'un vampire."

"- Je ne crois pas que tu le deviendra, du moins pas entièrement. Tu as bu du sang vampire, oui, mais tu ne l'as pas mordu. Je crois que tu ne seras pas totalement vampire. Tu auras soit ses inconvénients, comme ne pas pouvoir marcher au soleil, soit ses avantages, comme leurs forces surhumaine ou autre. Mais tu ne seras pas définitivement mauvais."

"- Vous vous y connaissez en vampire Monsieur ?"

"- Ce n'est pas le sujet qui me passione le plus mais j'ai déjà entendu quelques histoires invraisemblables concernant certaines familles de sorciers."

"- Quelles sont ces histoires Professeur ?"

"- Il suffit Monsieur le Directeur. Mon patient doit se reposer !"

"- Bien Pompom, je repasserais plus tard dans la soirée." il se tourna vers le Serpentard. " Il ne vaut pas mieux réveiller le dragon qui dort." dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Puis il sortit.

"- Mme Pomfresh quand vais-je pouvoir sortir de cette infirmerie ?" demanda Draco d'un ton acide.

"- Pas maintenant, c'est certain. Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr que votre état soit meilleur et que d'autre "visions" ne nous viennes plus, vous resterez ici."

"- Et que vais-je pouvoir faire? Je ne vais pas restez sans rien faire !"

"- Monsieur Malfoy, si vous êtes là c'est pour vous reposez ! Alors ne commencer pas à faire l'enfant je vous prie."

"- Pourrais-je avoir de la visite aus moins ?"

"- Quand vous aurez dormit, mais une seules personnes c'est bien comprit !"

"- Bien !"

"- Qui voudrez-vous voir ?"

"- Blaise Zabinni."

"- Bien, dès que le match est finit je le préviendrait."

"- Un match ? Quel match !"

"- Le match de Quidditch bien sûr ! Le match des Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. D'ailleurs il faut que je prépare quelques lits je pense. Mr Malfoy je suppose que vous ne voulez pas être vu ?"

"- Bien vu." gronda le blond.

"- Bon prenez cette potion, c'est pour que votre cou cicatrise. ... Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner alors arrêté de faire cette tête. Celle-ci c'est pour que votre corps recréer des cellules d'hémoglobine. Dormez, je tire les rideaus autour de votre lit."

Draco avala les deux potions et sentit une chaleur dans son corps. Il se rallongea et le sommeil vint peu de temps après le départ de l'infirmière.

Draco fut réveiller une heure plus tard pas des bruits provenant du couloir. Les hurlements de l'infirmière qui se demandait pourquoi on avait eu l'idée d'inventer les balais volants retentissaient contre les parois du château.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la voler. Draco n'avait pas les yeux ouvert et essayait de disserner les bruits pour savoir qui était entré dans l'infirmerais de l'école. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant jusqu'au lit à côté du siens et il percut le bruit d'un corps que l'on dépose sur un matelat. Jamais il n'avait eu l'ouïe aussi fine.

"- Oh la la la la ! Il arrive toujours quelque chose à ce garçon. Ce n'est pas possible ! Le Quidditch n'est pas fait pour démonter les élèves de cette école par Merlin! Que lui est-il arrivé encore Minerva ?" hurla l'infirmière.

"- Il est tombé de son balais durant le match. Il a fait une chutte de cinq mètres seulement. Et heureusement !"

"- Hum, Bon ! Tout le monde dehors ! Allez oust !" s'exclama l'infirmière.

"- Mais Madame !" Draco grimaca en entendant la voix de la belette.

"- Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?" fit la voix de Granger.

"- Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ! Mr Potter est déjà tombé de beaucoup plus haut ! Mais je dois le soigner maintenant alors sortez !"

Des bruits de pas secs se firent entendre ainsi qu'une porte qui se ferme. Wealsey et Granger étaient partit.

"- Que pensez-vous de son état Pompom ?" demanda la voix de Dumbledore.

"- Il m'inquiète Albus. Son corps est fragile depuis qu'il ne dort plu et ne mange rien. Il est souvent venue me demander une potion de sommeil ces dernier temps. Je crois que ça à commencer durant sa sixième année."

"- J'avais imaginer qu'il réagirait ainsi." fit la voix triste du directeur ce qui entraîna une grimace de la part de Draco.

"- Que voulez-vous dire Albus ?"

"- Je ne peux vous en parler Minerva, je suis désolé."

"- Je comprend."

"- Si vous voulez bien sortir maintenant. J'ai mon patient qui doit être soigné."

"- Oui, aurevoir Pompom. "

"- Aurevoir Monsieur, Minerva."

Après que la porte se soit refermée, Draco entendit l'infirmière lancer plusieurs sorts de guérison, aller chercher des potions et les administrer à son patients qui devait être Potter, si Draco avait bien compris. Celui-ci devait avoir fait une chutte de balais. Vraiment, aucune stabilité le balafré, se dit draco.

Au bout de vingt minutes, les pas de l'infirmière s'approchèrent de son lit et le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser appararaître le visage soucieux du Pomfresh.

"- Vous êtes réveillé !" Depuis combien de temps dites moi?"

"- Depuis l'arrivée de Potter." dit il d'une voix trainante.

"- Hum, vous avez tout entendu." affirma-t-elle. " Soit, Mr Malfoy, la potion que je vous ai donner pour votre sang ne sera pas suffisante. Il faudrait faire une transfusion et j'ai trouvé le donneur parfais pour vous! Mais je doute que vous appréciez. Votre sans est AB négatif, ce qui est très rare, surtout chez les sorciers, mais il se trouve que celui de Mr Potter l'est également. Et si vous voulez êtres au meilleur de votre forme, je vous conseil de faire cette transfusion."

"- QUOI ? Un transfusion avec Potter ! Il n'en ai pas question ! Je ne partagerais pas mon sang pur avec celui d'un sang mêlé, fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'en ai pas question !"

"- Mr Malfoy calmez-vous je vous prie. Ou je serais contrainte de le faire par moi même ! C'est une infirmerie ici par Merlin !"

"- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas recevoir le sang de Potter ! Un point c'est tout !"

"- Mr Malfoy, j'ai bien peux que si vous ne faîtes pas cette transfusion, vos force vont vous quitter et la transformation s'établira. le sang du vampire coulle dans votre organisme et cela va causer quelques changements."

"- Quels changements !" Dumbledore a dit que je ne serais pas vampire, alors il n'y aura aucun changements! est-ce clair?"

"- Jeune homme ! Des changements vont s'établir avec ou sans votre volonté ! La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est de faire cette transfusion qui anéantira la présence du sang du vampire."

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne voulait pas avoir du sang de Potter en lui ! Il le détestait! Même si en réalité il se fouttait que la mère de Potter soit une Sang-de-Bourbe quelque chose lui disait de ne pas faire cette transfusion. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelqu chose au sujet du "Survivant" mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

" De toute façon Potter ne voudrait jamais partager son sang avec moi." se dit il.

"- De toute façon il ne voudra certainement pas faire ça avec moi." dit il à haute voix.

"- Les transfusions peuvent être anonyme Mr Malfoy. Je peux lui demander sans qu'il ne sache que c'est vous la personne ayant besoin de ce sang."

"- J'aimerais réfléchir Mme."

"- Bien je reviens dans deux heures."

"- Vous pouvez dire à Blaise Zabinni de venir dans trente minutes?"

"- Si vous me promettez de ne pas sortir de ce lit."

Draco acquiessa en grimaçant. Mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, l'infirmière lui aurait refuser le droit de visite. Au fond de lui, il respectait l'infirmière même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il avait ce respect depuis qu'elle lui avait ressoudé les os du bras droit l'année précédente après avoir eu un cours avec Hagrid.

"- Mr Malfoy, promettez moi que vous ne vous fatiguerez pas ou sinon je vous fait boire de la potion de sommeil jusqu'à votre sortie."

"- Très bien ! Je vous promet de ne pas sortir de ce satané lit! "

"- Votre langage jeune homme ! Votre langage ! Cela m'étonnerais que votre père vous ait éduqué ainsi en jurant à tout va !"

"- Humpf, arrêté de me rappelez qui est mon père." grogna t-il en se disant que cette bonne femme allais perdre son respect si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui courir sur le haricot.

"- Pardon?"

"- Rien, oubliez."

L'infirmière se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais fit demi tour sur elle même.

"- Oh, et Mr Malfoy, évité de réveiller Mr Potter s'il vous plait. La potion de sommeil ne lui fait plus grand effet." Puis en partant elle dit. " D'ailleur il faudrait que je demande à Albus la raison. Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours. Résister à la plus puissante potion de sommeil ..."

Elle sortit alors que le blond grognait, l'air de dire qu'il se foutait que Potter se réveil ou non à cause de lui.

Dix minutes plus tard la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveaux. Des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent derrière son rideau puis celui-ci souvrit. Un garçon châtain aux magnifiques yeux bleu entouré d'épais sourcils s'avanca dans la lumière. Il devait être âgé de dix sept ans. Dès qu'il vit que le blond était réveillé et semblait l'attendre, un grand sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres. Il prit une chaise dans le coin de la salle et la porta à côté du lit du blond.

"- T'as une sale gueule mon gars." fit remarquer le châtain.

"- Mouai, tu vas rire quand tu vas savoir pourquoi Blaise." répondit Draco en faisant un sourire sans joie.

"- Raconte." le forca Blaise qui fronçait les sourcils.

"- En gros, j'ai fait une sale rencontre cette nuit."

"- Et en plus développé ?"

Draco poussa un soupire mais commenca à expliquer ce qu'il savait.

"- Je me suis fait mordre par un vampire cette nuit. Il a décidé de faire de moi son repas, mais a décidé de me garder dans un garde manger. Il m'a ramené au château et j'ai été amené à l'infirmerie. Et à présent je dois faire une transfusion parce que les potions ne fonctionnent pas."

Blaise le regarda septique. Son sourire avait disparu et son visage prouvait qu'il était soucieux et inquiet.

"- Euh, Drake .. tu ... tu as mordu ce vampire ?"

"- Non, je ne l'ai pas mordu." Blaise souffla. " Mais ... j'ai bu de son sang."

"- Ce qui signifie ?"

"- Ce qui signifie que le rituel de vampirisation n'est pas total. Dumbledore ne sait pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas ou fait de moi son Calice ... Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne serais pas vampire point."

"- D'accord, mais tu as parlé de potion qui ne fonctionnaient pas et de transfusion?"

"- Rah, Pomfrech dit que les potions ne reforment pas de cellules sanguines, il faut donc que je fasse une transfusion avec quelqu'un du même groupe sanguin que moi. ... Dit, tu ne serais pas AB négatif par hasard ? demanda Draco avec espoir.

"- Désolé mon p'tit Drake, je suis B positif. Et peux de personne sont AB négatif. Ca va être dur d'en trouvé."

"- Comment tu sais que c'est rare ? ... Peu importe. Pomfresh a déjà trouvé le donneur. Très facilement je dirais même."

"- Qui est ce donneur ?" demanda Blaise.

"- Je te laisse voir par toi même ." grogna le blond, montrant le rideau qui cachait le lit d'à côté.

**_Eh Eh oui je sais, je suis sadique de couper là. Mais bon je trouve que vous pouve vous contenter de ça! _**

**_Comment ça non? Et bien moi je dit si:p _**

****

**_Dite moi ce que vous en pensez!_**

****

**_Bisoux!_**

****

**_Ah oui et n'oublier pas de répondre à ma question s'il vous plait! _**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Eh oui c'est déjà moi avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ca vous épate hein? Et bien moi aussi je dois dire! Je n'ai jamais fait aussi vite pour écrire un chapitre! Enfin bon le principal c'est qu'il est là! En plus je préfère le mettre maintenant car à partir de demain je révise pour l'oral! Donc vous n'auriez pas eu de chapitre avant deux semaines. C'est long ? Oui je sais! Mais vous l'avez maintenant! **_

_**Donc je dois dire que je suis très heureuse de voir autant de review pour cette fiction ! Je saute en l'air à chaque fois! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas mon plafond n'a rien! Le pauvre est sauvé! **_

_**Passons dès à présent aux RARs. **_

_**onarluca: **Des flashs backs! oki c'est noté! en tout cas merci pour ta review et voici déjà la suite! Et oui tout est dans le déjà! A +_

_**PleaForPeace: **Moi? Sadique ? Bien sur que non! Je ne crois pas être sadique! Enfin, j'ai un côté Serpentard et un autre Gryffondor peut être est-ce que ça joue la dedans? On ne va pas disserté là-dessus! J'ai déjà eu l'écrit de Français ça m'a suffit! lol. En tuot cas, tu peux voir que la suite arrive très vite! Un flsh back sur la rencontre de notre couple vampire donc ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire! En tout cas merci pour ta review ! _

_**Aileen: **cruel ? Quand même! Ce n'est pas aussi sadique que ça je trouve! lol Merci beaucoup! En tout cas t'inquiète pour une autre apparition de notre vampire! J'ai ma petite idée! Tu crois que ma fic peut te rendre gaga ? Et bien nuos allons voir ça! mdr Bye et merci! Kisu_

_**lilician: **Kikou ! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic! Et puis bah bienvenue! je crois que tu est nouvelle ( nouveau?). En tout cas, pour les flash back je crois que je vais pouvoir te satisfaire ! La suite arrive pas trop tard j'espère ? lol bisoux_

_**serpentis-draco: **merci! voici la suite très vite! _

_**Dawn456: **merci! voici la suite! _

_**Ichy-chan: **Lol, une ptite confrontation Harry-Draco ? Et bien lis la site! ;-). Donc encore des flash back? Bon oki! Je vais voir. Pour un lemon? Hum perverse! lol En tout cas j'aime bien ton idée pour les flash back! donc merci! Bisoux_

_**Louange: **Du piment à l'histoire ? lol pourquoi pas! Enfin bon voici la suite et merci! _

_**garla sama: **merci beaucoup! Oui tu sais quoi moi aussi j'ai hâte de l'écrire se rapprochement! lol je vas m'amuser! Oki pour les flash back! je vais voir ça! Bye et à plus! _

_**Sahada: **:p oui mais le problème c'est que Dumby ne sais pas que Harry est déscendant vampire:p Je corse un peu les choses! _

_**Enyia: **euh ... Merci! Moi hystérique! mais non! mdr. Et bah non je n'ai pas honte! fais gaffe pour "affamé" c'est très contagieux comme maladie. Surtout pour les fics :p Je m'y connais! merci! Lol, tu me fais confiance pour avoir tes tout beaux flash back! Merci! des lemons dis tu ? Rah c'est vrai qu'avec tes yeux de chien battu je peux pas y résister! Bon ... je vais ... voir ce que je peux faire pour appaiser ton appétit féroce:p Tu fais peur avec ta voix à la Trelawney! Mdr! Bisoux! _

_**Vif d'or: **Des deux ancêtres ? je vais voir! Merci. Et vi si seulement il pouvait se rappeler! Mais t'inquiète! ; ) bisoux_

_**ange de cisme: **rekikou toi! lol ca fait bizar de te parler en même temps sur msn et répondre à ta review! lol Donc oui ca va! Donc pour les flash back je verrais ce que je peux faire! Moi ausi je préfère le couple HP/DM, d'aileur tu dois te douter de pourquoi :p lol Plus de fin comment? Elle est bien ma fin? Moi je l'aime bien:p Donc voici la suite! Et j'espère que tu as réussi à manger! ; ) Gros bisoux! _

_**vega264: **Salut et bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise! Pour la discution entre Harry et Draco, je te laisse découvrir par toi même ce que ça va donner! Pour les flash back je vais voir merci! gros bisoux! _

_**Voilà pour les RARs ! Ah oui et je dois dire que je suis contente puisque vous m'avez tous donner vos avis pour les flash-back! Donc maintenant je vais faire le choix des scènes dont certaines sont très souvent revenu dans vos reviews! Ah oui, et en plus il y a déjà un tout petit flash back incorporé dans l'histoire. Donc merci et à bientôt! **_

_**Bonne lecture! **_

**_Chapitre 3: Très surprenant ces Serpentard !_**

Blaise fronça les sourcils mais se leva. Il passa la tête à travers les tentures des rideaux et draco entendit un petit rire provenir de son "ami". Ce mec se foutait vraiment de lui !

Le châtain revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise alors que des tics nerveux prenaient place sur son visage qui montraient bien qu'il essayait de ne pas rire devant son ami. Mais quand il regarda le visage deséspéré et colérique de Draco, il ne put se retenir et partit dans un grand fou rire qui aurait pu réveiller les morts.

Draco bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment ce type pouvait se foutre de la gueule d'un Malfoy ! Personne ne se moquait d'un Malfoy! Et encore moins de Draco Malfoy. le blond sentait la rage courir dans ses veines et explosa alors que Blais était plié en deux sur sa chaise.

"- T'as finit oui !" hurla t-il pour se faire entendre de son "pas-si-ami-que-ça".

"- POTTER ! Draco ! Potter ! Rah c'est trop drôle! Franchement t'as vraiment pas de pot mon pote ! ... Faire une transfusion avec Potter ! ... Potter te sauvant la vie en te donnant de son sang ! Rah c'est trop marrant ! Toi ! Le fier Serpentard au sang aussi pur qu'une licorne doit se faire transfuser le sang de Harry Potter ! Hahahahahahahah !"

"- ON A COMPRIS BLAISE ! Vas-y hurle-! je suis sûr que tout les gens de ce pays ne t'ont pas entendu !" fit Draco d'un air exaspéré devant l'immaturité de son ami de toujours.

"- Ah ! Dé-désolé Dray ! Mais franchement ! Tu te fais mordre par un vampire et c'est Potter qui doit te sauver ! Quand Lucius va savoir ça Drake ! Il va faire une crise cardiaque c'est certain !"

"- Blaise! Ne parle pas de mon père ! Je ne veux pas entendre parlé de lui compris ?" dit il en plissant les yeux. " Quoi que le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque serait pas mal." dit il plus bas.

"- Ouai, ca-calme Dray!"

"- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ! Ce surnom est horrible !"

"- Moi je trouve ça mignon ... Dray. Ca te va bien !"

"- Tout ce qui se rapporte à moi n'est PAS mignon ! C'est sexy, envoûtant, charismatique, mais PAS mignon ! C'est clair !"

"- Limpide mon seigneur !" rigola le Serpentard. " Bon bah c'ets pas tout ça mais j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends ! je file !"

Au moment où Blaise allait se lever, Draco le retint vivement par le bras, toute trace de fureur disparue de son beau visage.

"- Quoi Draco?" demanda Blaise.

"- Qu'est ce que je fais pour Potter ? Tu sais, pour la transfusion ? Si ce sang est aussi rare , ca va être dur d'en trouver avant que je me vide. Pour l'instant les potions font effets mais après des changements vont s'opérer à cause du sang de vampire."

"- Écoute, je sais que tu le déteste mais ça peut être anonyme tu sais ?"

"- Oui je sais."

"- Bon, bah s'il ne pas que c'est toi qui as besoin de son sang tout ira bien ! Je sais bien que tu te préoccupe peu de ton "sang pur" comme le dit ton père. Mais ce n'est aps en ayant partagé ton sang avec celui d'un autre qu'il va devenir impur. Ok Draco ?"

"- ... Oui ... Merci Blaise."

"- Pas de quoi dray ! J'ai eu mon fou rire de la journée alors tu pense bien que ça me fait plaisir !" dit il en écartant les rideaux. " ... Potter ... Oh putain Potter ! " hurla t-il.

"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a "Potter" ?" demanda Draco en essayant de voir le lit adjacent au sien.

"- Ri-rien, je t'assure." répondit il devant le visage soupçonneux du Prince des Serpentards." J'pensais juste que si Potter savais ce qu'il allais faire, il t'aurais démonter."

"- Mouai. Allez va t'en. Je suis crevé." dit il en avalant la potion de sommeil.

"- OK, dort bien. Salut ... Dray !"

"- Blaise" grogna t-il avant de sombrer dans les lymbes du sommeil.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**_

Blaise avait refermé les rideau dès que la tête de son ami avait touché les oreiller. Il se tourna vers le lit de harry Potter qui était censé dormir. Et oui ! Censé dormir ! Car le jeune Potter était bien réveiller et semblait en pleine refléxion.

Dès que Blaise avait ouvert le rideau, il savait su que le brun connaissait l'historie de Draco. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait hurlé son nom. draco ne deait pas savoir que le Survivant savait. Et à présent, l'espoir pour que la transfusion se fasse était partit en fumé. Ca allait être corsé ! Mais il devait arranger ça.

Draco dormait, il ne risquait rien à parler au Prince des Gryffondors. Et puis même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le "Survivant" avait l'air sympa. Peut être que c'était son côté Gryffondor hérité de sa mère qui lui faisait pensé ça, mais il aurait bien aimé parlé au Gryffondor. Et c'était l'occasion rêvée !

Il s'approcha du lit du brun et reprit une chaise qu'il posa à côté du lit.

"- Salut Potter. J'peux te parler cinq minutes ?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabinni ?" grogna t-il.

"- Te parler de ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure."

"- De quoi tu parle ? Je n'ai rien entendu de ce que disais Malfoy !"

Blaise sourit narquoisement alors qu'il pensait à quel point les Gryffondors pouvaient être bête et naïf.

"- Si tu n'as rien entendu, comment se fait-il que tu sache que Draco est là ? Pomfresh m'a dit que personne ne savait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Alors comment tu le sais ?"

"- J'ai .. j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas présent au match cette après-midi." dit il vivement.

"- C'est plausible. Mais ... Tu te fiche de savoir s'il était présent ou pas. J'ai pas raison Potter?"

"- Peut être. ... Bon accouche tu veux, tes cinq minutes sont presques passées." dit il subitement.

"- Bon ... Je sais que tu as tout entendu, ne le nies pas, ça se voit sur ton visage. Et je sais que tu es réveillé depuis longtemps."

"- Pas si longtemps que ça ! " se défendit le brun.

"- Ca fait combien de temps alors ?"

"- Figure-toi que c'est un rire de baleine qui m'a réveillé ! Dit je savais pas que les Serpentards étaient capable de rire. C'est surprenant !"

"- Tu n'as pas idées à quels points les Serpentards peuvent être surprenant Potter."

"- Que veux-tu dire ,"

"- Rien oublie ... Donc pour le problème de Draco § Tu le déteste ça c'est un point. C'est ton pire ennemi ... ça s'comprend."

"- Ce n'est pas mon pire ennemi." murmura t-il.

"- Pardon ?"

"- J'ai dit que Malfoy n'était pas mon pire ennemi. Celui qui l'est a essayé de me tué lorsque j'avais un an et essaye toujours." répondit le brun d'une voix acide.

"- Euh ... ouai, on a au moins un point en commun là-dessus." commenta le Serpentard.

"- Tu ne peus pas être plus explicite Zabinni ! Je ne parle pas le Serpentard moi !"

"- Bien ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que Draco, toi et moi avons un ennemi en commun ..."

Le silence s'installa entre les deux élèves alors que Harry fixait ses émeraudes dans les yeux bleus de Blaise qui souriait de voir l'impact de ses paroles.

"- Dit pas de conneries Zabinni ! Tout les Serpentards sont les mêmes ! Ils aspirent à la magie noire depuis toujours !"

"- Non, ne mets pas tout les Serpentars dans le même sac tu veux. Laisse en respirer quelques uns. Je t'ai dit qu'ils pouvaient être surprenant non?"

"- Ouai, continue."

"- ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout les Serpentards n'ont pas forcément envie de devenir Mangemort. Certains y sont forcés et certains ne sont jamais destiné à l'être. Draco ne veut pas le devenir. Il veut défier son père et mon ... et bien moi j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une famille qui n'aspire pas à la Magie Noire. Et j'en suis fier !"

"- Toi, j'peux bien le croire ... Mais ... Malfoy ! C'est plus dur à avaler. Le prétencieux ? Défié son père ? C'est dur à croire. Et bizard à dire !'

"- Je sais, j'ai eu à peu près la même réaction que toi quand je l'ai appris. ... En un peu moins excessif par contre.

"- Bon ... Malfoy veux aller du côté de la Lumière d'après toi ?"

"- Non ! Il ne veut prendre aucun parti. Il n'ira jamais au près de Voldemort, mais ne sera jamais avec Dumbledore. Il veut être son propre maître voilà tout. En plu avec ce qui lui arrive, il sera vraiment son propre maître si tu n'accepte pas cette transfusion."

"- Ah ! Nous y voilà! Ca y est, tu es content ? T'as mis le sujet sur le tapis !"

Blaise ricana puis tira la langue au brun qui fut décontenancé de voir un Serpentard rire et tirer la langue.

"- Ouai ! C'est ce que j'essayais de faire depuis tout à l'heure. " dit il en faisant un grand sourire à Harry qui était un peu, beaucoup déstabilisé par ce mec.

"- Bon, tu accepte ou pas?"

"- Euh ..."

"- Pas très concluant Potter."

"- Je ne sais pas. Il sais que c'est moi et tel que je le connais, il va encore dire que j'ai voulu sauvé la veuve et l'orphelin."

"- Justement Potter, tu ne le connais pas, alors ne le juge pas avant s'il te plait. ... Draco n'a pas envie de se comporter comme il le fait. Il y est ... on va dire un peu obliger. Quand tu le connais vraiment, tu peux voir qu'il n'est pas froid, arrogant et tout. Bon il est fier, mais ça c'est du à son éducation, on peut rien y faire. Mais si vous appreniez à vous connaître, je suis sûr que vous seriez surpris de ce vous pourriez trouver en vous. ... Même si je ne l'avouerais pas devant tout POudlard, je dois dire que t'es un gars bien Potter. C'est cool de discuter avec toi."

"- Merci Zabinni. C'est cool pour moi aussi comme tu le dit. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir une conversation civilisé avec un Serpentard."

"- Encore quelque chose ignoré avec nous. Mais bon, je suis un peu un cas à pat. ma mère était une Gryffondor de pure souche, mon père un Serpentard et j'ai eu pas mal de gênes Gryffondor d'après Draco. Des fois il se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais bon, on ne peut pas changer le destin hein?"

"- C'est bien domâge d'ailleur."

Blaise le regarda bizarrement alors qu'il se disait que Potter était quand même étrange depuis deux ans. Depuis la fin de sa cinquième année en fait. Il le voyait de moins en moins souvent avec Granger et Wealsey.

"- Bon, je te laisse réfléchir. Mon rendez-vous va m'attendre. Peut être pas indéfiniment d'ailleur. Allez à plus Potter !" dit il en se levant.

"- Salut Zabinni." réservé

Au moment de sortir Blaise se tourna vers le brun.

"- Eh Potter, n'oubli pas que vous êtes du même côté. Draco Malfoy pourrait être un allié précieux. Si tu en doute, dit toi juste que vous ne vous connaissez pas réellement." Il sortit sans laisser le temps au Gryffondor de répondre.

Harry se recoucha dans son lit alors des lui venaient.

" Ouai , un allié. J'aurais jamais imaginé Malfoy comme un allié. Mais bon, la vie nous réserve tellement de surprise. la preuve, Draco Malfoy qui a besoin de mon sang pour limiter les effets de celui du vampire. Tiens au fait, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un vampire dans le coin. Où l'as-t-il rencontré ? a Pré-au-Lard ? Non, Malfoy n'ai pas du genre à errer la nuit là-bas. Et puis depuis le temps où j'y vais pour me balader quand je suis insomniaque, j'aurais remarqué que le blondinet rodait dans les parages. Et personne n'a parlé de vampire se baladant dans le village. ... Mais oui ! La Forêt Interdite ! Il y a des tas de créature la dedans et on les voit surtout la nuit. Hier soir c'était pas la pleine lune ? Lupin devait sûrement être dans la Cabane Hurlant. Mais qu'est ce que Malfoy fouttait dans cette forêt ! Il a pas remarqué que la luné était pleine et qu'il pouvait rencontrer des loup-garou et se faire mordre ! En tout il l'a eu sa morsure mais d'un vampire. D'après ce que j'ai la vampirisation n'a pas été achevée, mais pourquoi? Bon de toute façon, c'est de Malfoy que je parle. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi il a pas été vampirisé complètement. Bon je suis crevé moi. Ce match m'a tué ! Heureusement que j'avais attrapé le vif juste avant de tomber à cause de ... A cause de quoi déjà ? Ce n'était pas un cognard, j'en suis sûr, ni une balle de Quidditch."

Harry se tourna face au rideau qui entourait le lit de Malfoy. peu à peu il s'endormit.

Il se retrouva dans une boite noire. Les images étaient floues mais il pu voir un homme à la longue chevelure blonde penché au dessus de lui. Puis quelque chose de gris se rapprocha de plus en plus de son visage et tout fut noir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Il était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, sur le dos et ses bras étaient en l'air comme s'il essayait de repousser quelque chose. Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur le matelat dont les draps étaient froissés et dépliés.

Que voulait donc dire ce rêve ? Qui était cette personne prise au piège? Qui était cet homme au cheveux long ? Des tas de questions tournaient dans sa tête et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un jeune homme blond et l'infirmière le regardaient. La femme avait un oeil inquiet posé sur lui alors que le blond le regardait d'un air surpris et interrogateur.

"- Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez mieux ?"

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers les deux persones présentes. Malfoy avait le front plissé et un sourcil levé. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha tout de suite près de lui, lui prit sa température, sa tension, et son pouls et affirma que tout allais bien.

"- Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous vu ?"

Harry, dont la bouche était pâteuse, la regarda comme si elle n'étais pas là.

"- Je ... je vais bien. Euh .. j'ai non, je n'ai rien vu."

"- Ca ça m'étonnerais. Tu as hurlé et tu te débattais contre quelque chose pendant to sommeil, alors ne nous fait pas croire que tu faisais un joli rêve avec des fleurs et ta princesse." fit la voix sarcastique de Malfoy.

"- Mr Malfoy ! Laisser Mr Potter tranquil et avalez-moi cette potion, où vous risquez de le regretter."

"- A quoi bon, ça ne fait aucun effet."

"- Mr Malfoy, cette potion doit être prise en attendant la .. enfin vous-savez-quoi avec vous-savez-qui." Puis elle sortit.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec Voldemort Malefoy?"

"- Rien du tout Potter !

"- Mouai, si tu l'dit."

"- Bon Potter, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu hurlais le noms des Malfoy dans ton sommeil?"

"- QUOI ? Mais ... je n'ai jamais hurlé le nom des Malfoy !"

"- Et bien, si tu viens de le faire. Tu hurlais Malfoy et tu te débattais comme si tu essayais de repoussé quelque chose."

Harry était trop choqué pour répondre. Lui crier le nom des Malfoy durant son sommeil. Impossible, il rêvait ! Non, un cauchemar ! C'était un cauchemar qu'il venait de faire! Il se rappela qu'il y avait un homme. Un homme au long cheveux blond. Il avait un rictus méprisant.

Harry avait pu voir les lèvres de l'homme bouger, il devait s'adresser à lui mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il avait vu deux bras se lever devant ses yeux. Ses propres bras. Ou du moins ceux du corps dans lequel il se trouvait.

Puis il y avait eu cette chose grise prendre la place de l'homme et se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il avait senti la panique l'envahir alors qu'il hurlait sans vraiment entendre ses paroles. Puis tout était devenu noir. Le couvercle s'était refermé sur lui, il ne voyait rien et il s'était réveillé, dans la même position que dans son cauchemar.

Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire? Et Malfoy qui lui disait qu'il avait hurlé son nom. Attendez une minute. Un homme. ... Blond. ... Avec un rictus méprisant et des yeux gris aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Oui cet homme était un Malfoy. Mais pourquoi apparaissait-il dans son sommeil. Et pourquoi l'enfermait-il?

"- Eh oh Potter ! On se réveille où tu vas encore hurlé mon nom ! "

"- La ferme Malfoy."

"- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu hurlais comme ça?"

"- Non."

"- Comment ça non ? C'était pas une question ! Tu vas me le dire un point c'est tout."

Harry le regarda d'un oeil muvais. Pour qui se prenait de blond décoloré?

"- Pour qui tu te prend Malfoy ? Je n'ai rien à te répondre c'est clair?"

"- Non justement Potter, c'est pas clair ! Je suis un Malfoy alors tu vas me répondre."

"- Tu te crois important Malfoy ! Écoute moi bien. Tu n'es rien compris ?"

"- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi Potter ! "

"- Oui, mais moi contrairement à toi je le sais et je n'essaye pas de surpasser les autres !"

"- Mais bien sûr! Tu essaye toujours de sauver tout le monde et Monsieur ose me dire qu'il ne se montre pas ! Ca c'est la meilleure! "

"- Franchement Malfoy, la ferme ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !"

"- Oh ca va le balafré ! Déscent de ton étrier ! Nous ne sommes pas tous en train de te lécher les bottes !"

"- Heureusement d'ailleur." murmura le brun.

"- Tu sais que tu es bizar Potter ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à te cerner."

"- Personne n'a jamais vraiment essayé Malfoy."

"- Je ..."

"- Allez messieurs ! Il est l'heure de prendre votre potion pour dormir!" fit l'infirmière en entrant.

"- Mais madame! " dirent en même temps les deux patients.

"- Pas de 'mais' Messieurs Potter et Malfoy. Et même si je suis heureuse de vous voir discuter sans vous entre tuer, il faut que vous dormiez."

"- Je pourrais sortir quand? " demanda Harry.

"- Normalement demain matin."

"- Bien, je ... ce n'est pas la peine de faire venir Hermione et Ron."

"- Je l'avais deviné. Dormez bien." dit elle en leur donnant la potion de sommeil.

"- Pfff, à quoi bon prendre cette potion, je ne dormirais pas." fit Harry en avalant tout de même la mixture.

"- Ouai bah évite faire du bruit pendant la nuit Potter." grogna le blond qui commençait à s'endormir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le serpentard était beaucoup mieux sans son visage frigide. Il chassa bien vite cette idée et s'endormit, et rêva d'un jeune couple dont un était blond et le second brun qui s'étreignait amoureusement devant une petite maison de campagne.

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! Donner moi votre avis si vous voulez! **_

_**En tout cas, en attendant une suite qui je ne sais pas dans combien de temps elle arrivera, je vous dit à tous une bonne Merde pour ceux qui ont des exams! Moi il me reste plus que l'oral de français et d'historie et je suis en vacance le 22! C'est super! Je vais pouvoir écrire! **_

_**Ah et puis, je vous prévients que je ne posterais plus à partir du 5 Juillet jusqu'à début Aout pour cause de vacance sans ordinateur! Snif, je me demande comemnt je vais faire d'ailleur! Ca va être très dur! Donc je vais en profité pour continuer mes fics que je retaperais en rentrant! **_

_**Voilà merci d'avoir répondu à ma question! et à bientôt!**_

_**Gros bisoux! **_

_**Vert emeraude**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Eh oui me revoilà! Je suis revenu de vacances mardi et c'est seulement en une après midi que j'ai écrit ce chapitre! je peux dire que je m'épate ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira car oi je me suis amusé à l'écrire et j'ai adoré!**

**Maintenant faisont place aux RARs je vous pris. **

_**Lapieuvredudesert: **Kikou, lol c'est pas grave si t'avais pas répondu, bisoux a+_

_**Thealie: **Eh oui on avance, mais pourquoi tu trouve bizar que Blaise et Draco soit comme ça? _

_**alinemcb54: **Merci _

_**Ichy-chan: **salut! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Hum, non ce n'est pas Draco que Harry a vu, mais il était bien dans la peau de Harrold ( et non Harnold, mdr) . Ehehe, l'idée des rêves m'étaient déjà en tête mais merci ;). Et également Harry et Draco dans la peau de Harrold et Darco. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère! Tes exams sont réussi ? Moi oui ! trop contente! Bisoux_

_**serpentis-draco: **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira! _

_**Enyia: **Mdr, Des chapitres plus long? Gourmande va! ( Gourmand ?) J'aore Blaise aussi ici, j'aime bien quand il a de l'humour et tout et tout. c'est bien parce que avec ce personnage on peut faire ce qu'on veu puisqu'il n'est pas beaucoup présenté dans les livres. Les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure je ne peut rien te die mon enfant, mdr. Merci beaucoup et puis ta merde pour mes exams à bien marché je te remercie! Bisoux_

_**liliciain: **Kikou, désolé mais je laisse tellement de reviews que je pense pas à regarder l'auteur, quand je vois qu'une fic me plait je lis et puis ... oui c'est ça je lis et reviews ensuite. Pardon, pardon, sauras-tu me pardonner ? Mdr eheh pour revoir notre beau vampire il va falloir attendre le chapitre 5. Harry et notre dit Fouine ne découvriront pas vraiment qu'ils ont un lien, ils ne le comprendront pas, enfin je te laisse découvrir la suite. Merci de ta review et à bientôt! _

_**Vif d'or: **Mdr, merci, eh oui c'est pas gagner mais la relation avance un peu ici. Hum, si Harry donne son sang à Draco il sera son Calice ? Eh bien, comme Harry n'a que des gènes de vampire on peut dire qu'il n'a pas l'équipement nécessaire pour mordre Draco, mais l'inverse peut se produire. ;) Bisoux_

_**Sahada: **Ehehe, non Harry ne peut pas comprender qu'il est descendant vampire, mais on peut lui montrer où faire autre chose. Mais désolé pour cette fic Harry et Draco restera bien dans sa dimension et ne changera pas. Bisoux_

_**inouko: **Merci beacoup! Tu sais quoi quand j'ai lu ta fic je me suis dit "Oh faut qua j'achète les bouquin d'Anne Rice !" Et hop quand je suis partie en vacance je me suis dépêché de les trouver et j'ai pris "Entretien avec un vampire" ainsi que " Lestat le vampire" J'adore trop! je les ai dévoré! Et j'espère que je pourais avoir la chance de voir le film qui en a été tiré! Pour le flash back oui tu as deviné, c'est bien Harold qui se fait enfermé mais par qui ? ahah mystère! Enfin bon y a quand même un indice. Ptdr! c'est vrai que Ron et Hemione ... humpf un peu con c'est bien le mot qui convient je pense. mdr. J'ai voulu faire une fic où les personnages central sont Blaise, Harry et Draco et puis bien sûr notre vampire! Pour ta question en ce qui concerne une rencontre possible entre Harrold et Harry, il faudra voir ça au chapitre 5. Pour un rythme régulier de parution en fait ça dépent, je peux écrire trois chapitre de cette fic en deux semaines comme je peux le faire en deux mois ou plus. Bisoux et Merci! _

_**Aileen: **Merci beaucoupp! Je suis trop contente que tu aime ma fic! Tu en est gaga ? Ca me flatte car quand je suis gaga d'une fic je bave tout le temps si j'ai pas de nouveau chapitre! mdr J'espère que les flash back te plaira également ici, comme je n'ai pas envie e faier comme d'habitude et de les incorporé à quelque chose, je ne sais pas si ça donne vraiment bien. Merci et j'ai réussi mon oral je suis trop contente! _

_**demoniac Cat's: **Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir! Un petit corsage pour l'histoire ? Mouahahaha tu n'as pas idée. Pour mes exams merci beauocup! Je les ai réussi chui trop contente! Bisoux!_

_**G's Dark: **Salut! Merci beaucoup, mais j'aimerais savoir, tu dit que ma fic est spéciale. Mais spéciale en quoi ? J'espèer que la suite te plaira! kisu!_

_**tchaye: **Mdr, merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère que la suite également ! kisu! _

**_Note:  Bon et bien je tiens à vous dire que quand j'ai su que j'avais réussi mon bac de français et d'histoire je me suis empressé d'écrire la suite de mes fics ! Ca m'a donné la force! mdr. Bon en tout cas comme vous le voyez, ce chapitre à été écrit quand j'était en vacance donc soit sur la plage où dehors avec les cigalles qui chantaient dans mon dos, c'était reposant et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu le terminer. J'ai avancé quelque début de capitre pour mes autres fic notemment "La magie de l'amour" je pense que ce sera la prochaine fic udapté sauf si l'imagination pour "La Haine des Potter et Malfoy" est toujours présente puisque j'ai commencé un autre chapitre déjà. Je m'épate franchement. Mais pour ceux qui connaissent ma fic en trois partie nommé "Je te dédie" la dernière partie ne devrais pas tardé après tout ce temps. Eh oui, j'ai été d'humeur romantique cet été et j'ai réussi à écrire à peu près toute la partie 3. Il faut que je recopie et trouve encore la toute fin qui cloturera cette trilogie. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai ait et j'espère que vous aimerez. Gros bisoux à tous et Bonne lecture! _**

**_Chapitre 3: _ Un semblant de confiance**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une présence au dessus de lui. Il se redressa vivement sur le lit et scruta le plafond dans la pénombre. Il n'y vit absolument rien. Il glissa son regard dans la pièce et alors qu'il croyait avoir rêvé et se rendormir il entendit un frôlement de tissu sur sa gauche. Quand il tourna son visage, il eut la surprise de voir que le lit de Malfoy était vide de sa présence.

Il essaya de distinguer la forme qui bougeait dans l'angle du mur mais elle bougea si rapidement que le brun n'eut pas le temps de la voir passer près de lui.

Il prit sa baguette et se levant lentement du lit, murmura un "Lumos" qui fit s'allumer une petite lueur au bout de sa baguette. Malheureusement quand il porta la lumière vers le lieu où il pensait que la forme se trouvait, celle-ci bougea encore. Prit d'un doute, le brun fit quelques pas et se trouva au centre de l'infirmerie.

"- Malfoy ?" murmura-t-il vers la forme en face de lui. " Malfoy, c'est toi ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais l'ombre bougea encore et Harry ne sut où elle se trouvait.

"- Arrête de faire l'imbécile Malfoy." dit-il en essayant de le repérer dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de nouvelle lune.

"- Harry." fit une voix basse anormalement grave. " Harry Potter."

"- Malfoy, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te trompe." dit Harry d'une voix assurée.

"- Mais à qui tu parle Potter ?" demanda une voix froide dans le dos du brun.

Celui-ci sursauta et quand il se retourna il vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Il sortait de la salle de bain.

Il avait les yeux cernées, la bouche très blanche et son visage était vraiment anormalement pâle. Harry ne put comparer le blond qu'à un mort dont ses cheveux platine jurait avec son visage blafard.

"- Malfoy ? Je croyais .. Non laisse tomber." répondit le brun en avisant l'air soupçonneux du Serpentard.

"- Ca t'arrive souvent de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans la pière Potter ?" demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

"- Laisse tomber j'ai dit." fit le brun en allant se coucher de nouveau.

Draco haussa des épaules et fit de même. En passant devant le lit du brun, il ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur le corps du Survivant. Il remarqua ses jambes finements dessinées, ses hanches laissées apparaître par le pantalon de pyjama bleu à moitié transparent, son torse qu'il devinât musclé. Puis son regard croisa celui interrogateur d'une magnifique couleur vert aussi pur qu'un émeraude.

Malgré lui, Draco sentit ses joues se réchauffer par sa gêne d'avoir regarder le corps de son ennemi. Il se dépêcha de se coucher alors que le brun soupirait, exaspéré.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendormir et seul les bruits de leur respiration régulière se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Personne ne sut que la présence qu'Harry avait entendu quitta la pièce en longeant les long couloirs pour ressortir par les Grandes Portes du Hall où elle s'envola à travers le parc.

(-)

Le lendemain, Draco eut la visite de l'infirmière qui lui demanda sa réponse concernant la transfusion avec le Survivant.

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le Gryffondor, le jeune homme connaissait approximativement les chances qu'il ait de trouver un autre sorcier du même groupe sanguin que lui dans les jours à venir. Et d'après lui, elles étaient nules. Il accepta donc un peu réticent de partager le sang d'un Potter et d'une fille de moldu. Même si comme Blaise le lui avait rappelé, il tenait à son sang même si Blaise disait le contraire.

L'infirmière lui informa que le matin même, Potter avait accepté, un petit sourire au lèvres.

C'est donc en fin d'après midi que la transfusion eut lieu. Le brun se fit amené dans une chambre à part, un rideau entourant son lit et une demi heure plus tard, ce fut Draco qui fut allongé sur un lit au fond de la pièce où Harry se trouvait.

Toute la soirée et toute la nuit, ils dormirent encore dans la même pièce, le sang du brun passant magiquement dans le corps du blond, dont le sien était rejeté, nettoyé, purifié et infusé au brun. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance que le sang ne soit "sal" avait expliqué l'infirmière au Gryffondor.

Le midi suivant, l'infirmière les envisagea apte à reprendre les cours après qu'elle est vérifié les signes vitaux de ses patients durant leur sommeil.

Ce fut Harry qui quitta l'infirmerie en premier. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle sur commande de Mme Pomfresh pour prendre un copieux déjeuner qui lui redonnerait des force. Draco le suivit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ce dernier s'était vu prescrire diverses potions pour renouveler son sang ainsi qu'une pochette de sang de veau. Le blond avait regardé l'infirmière, interrogateur et avait demandé ce qu'il devait faire avec ceci. Elle avait pincé les lèvres et mal-à-l'aise, expliqué qu'il y avait une chance que la transformation en vampire se fasse malgré le sang neuf qui coulait dans ses veines. C'est donc furieux que le Serpentard rejoint sa table.

"- Eh bien vieux, tu m'as l'air plus en forme qu'hier." fit Blaise à voix basse.

Évidemment il avait fallu que la seule place qui reste soit celle à côté de son meilleur ami et donc celui qui connaissait toute l'histoire.

Il se contenta de grogner, peu enclin à la conversation alors que machinalement il remplissait son assiette de toutes les viandes rouges qu'il put trouver sur la table.

Tout les Serpentard le regardaient abasourdis. Jamais leur prince n'avait mangé de viande et encore moins de viande rouge saignante. C'est donc très surpris que les occupants de la table des vert et argent regardèrent le blond avaler morceaux après morceaux tout en fixant un point devant lui.

Personne n'osa faire de remarque se contentant de penser que le Serpentard devait être vraiment contrarié car le Survivant était déjà sortit de l'infirmerie. Seul Blaise se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis hier.

(-)

Une heure plus tard, Draco était penché au dessus d'une cuvette des toilettes du troisièmes étages et régurgitait tout son déjeuner. Blaise était derrière lui, accoudé au mur et fixait son ami, essayant de trouver ce qui pouvait clocher chez lui.

Quand il sortit dix minutes plus tard et qu'il se rinça la bouche, Blaise remarqua à quel point le blond était pâle et ses yeux rouges et cernés.

"- Tu vas mieux ?" demanda-t-il avant de sortir.

"- Ca va Blaise." répondit Draco d'une voix basse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes en retard dû au détour qu'ils avaient dû faire quand Draco avait failli vomir sur Pansy qui essayait une nouvelle fois de passer du temps avec lui. Rogue ne leur en tînt pas vigueur et les invita à s'asseoir à leur place.

Blaise qui était en binôme avec son ami constata tout au long du cours que du côté des Gryffondors, Potter lançait couremment des regards au blond. Étant en binôme avec Granger, il n'avait pratiquement rien à faire à part épluché quelques ingrédients nécessaire à la potion d'Apaisement.

Au début, celui-ci ne le regardait seulement que quelques secondes mais à la deuxième heures, Blaise vit bien que le brun mattait le blond dans son ensemble, ses yeux devenant noir chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le corps de Draco, ce dernier ne remarquant rien, était bien trop fatigué et trop occupé avec leur potion.

(-)

Le soir même quand Blaise lui confessa ce qu'il avait remarquer en cours de potion, Draco se contente de s'esclaffer et de dire que tout le monde regardait son corps et l'appréciait, puis il sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, prétextant aller voir le professeur Rogue.

Il laissa donc Blaise à leur table, les yeux ébahit et la bouche grande ouverte. Quelque chose d'anormale se passait dans ce collège en ce qui concernait les deux princes de Poudlard. En effet, les pupilles de son ami étaient devenu presque noir et dilatés quand il prononca le nom de Potter. Il y avait lu du désir. Son rire avait été grave et sensuel avec une légère pointe de mystère, ce qui n'était pas le rire de Draco, les seules fois où il riait. Son rire avait fait froid dans le dos à Blaise. Et sa voix. Sa voix avait été à un volume anormalement fort pour un homme. Ce n'était plus la voix du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait. C'était comme si il n'avait pu contrôler sa propre voix.

(-)

Draco marchait d'un pas lent dans les corridors humides et sombres de Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de réagir de la sorte au seul nom de Potter mais il avait ressentit un grand désir à son énonciation. Il s'était vite repris, avait rigolé et dit ce que tout Malfoy aurait dit si quelqu'un appréciait son corps puis était sortit rapidement, ne revenant pas des sons qu'ils avaient entendu produire par lui même avec sa gorge.

A présent, il marchait à l'aveuglette, ne sachant où il se trouvait et où il allait. Il se contentait d'écouter tout les bruits alentour, perdu dans ses sombres pensés.

Quand il tourna à une intersection, il percuta durement quelque chose de moue et tomba au sol, sur les fesses. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapide derrière lui et une voix s'éleva dans un coin sombre du couloir.

"- Pas encore assez rapide." disait-elle d'une voix qu'il se souvint avoir déjà entendu.

Le blond se releva et fouilla du regard le lieu où la voix s'était élevée.

"- Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide." Sortez!"

Une ombre se dessina à la lueur d'une torche. C'était un homme grand au cheveux court qui devait être très foncé et portait une grande cape noir qui cachait son corps. Sa peau était incroyablement pâle et presque transparente.

"- Tu ne te rappel toujours pas mon jeune dragon." continua la voix.

Le blond ne sut si c'était l'homme en face de lui qui avait parlé puisqu'il ne vit aucun mouvements de lèvres de sa part.

"- Me souvenir de quoi?" demanda une nouvelle fois Draco.

"- Mais de tout bien sûr!" fit l'homme amusé en s'avançant encore.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres un peu pâle et laissa entr-apercevoir deux longues canines blanches acérées.

"- Je vais t'aider à te rappeler." dit-il

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de faire un mouvement, il se retrouva derrière le blond d'un geste vif et rapide et lui enserra la taille d'un bras puissant. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'il sentit ses deux blessures au cou se rouvrirent et un liquide carmin couler de sa jugulaire alors que la créature de la nuit le serrait étroitement contre son torse

Le blond vit des images s'inserrer à son esprit alors qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance.

Il se vit en face du même vampire qui se trouvait dans son dos, allonger dans un cercueil et se lever avec grâce et félinité.

Puis le vampire brun lui expliqua son ascendance, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et enfin ce qui liait un Malfoy à un Potter.

Inconsciemment, Draco rapprocha son cou de Harrold, celui-ci l'ayant libéré de son étreinte.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, bizarrement chaud sous lui.

Il entendit qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

"- Réveil-toi Draco. ... Fais ce que tu dois faire petite dragon. ... Fait ce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire mon jeune fils." lui disait-on.

Une chaude pression se fit sur sa bouche et il sentit un courant d'air froid lui glacer la joue puis plus aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Il resta à terre, genoux aux sol, tête baissée, son sang coulant le long de sa gorge et allant tacher sa chemise d'un blanc pur, le tissu l'imprégnant et formant une grosse tache carmin.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent quand Draco, qui était à moitié conscient de ce qui l'entourait, sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir et des bruits de pas résonner contre les parois du couloirs. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent en face de lui et une voix s'éleva.

"- Encore." disait-elle. " Accroche-toi à moi Malfoy."

La personne prit le blond par le dessous des bras et des genoux et le serrant contre lui, traversa une partie du château.

Quand la personne s'arrêta après moult couloirs et passages secrets, Draco releva difficilement la tête et ses yeux rougies et presque vide de lueur tombèrent sur un pan de mur.

On le déposa contre le mur d'en face et le blond sentit la personne passer trois fois devant lui. Une porte apparue alors et quand Draco se trouva encore dans les bras forts de l'inconnu, une douce odeur lui parvint. C'était une odeur à la fois douce, musquée et salée. Elle était enivrante et Draco souhaitait mordre dans cette peau douce et délicate qui lui frottait la joue pour voir si le sang que contenait ce corps avait aussi bon goût que sa peau. Quand on le déposa sur quelque chose de moelleux, son être en redemandait encore. Il s'accrocha au vêtement de l'étranger et essaya de le ramener vers lui pour sentir encore son odeur où même mordre dans cette chair si tentatrice.

La personne grogna et essayant de se détacher de lui, dit qu'il devait lui soigner sa blessure au cou. Draco lâcha à regret l'étoffe de l'inconnu, son odeur commencant à imprégner son esprit.

Quand la chaleur au dessus de lui se retira, un froid désagréable fit frissonner le corps du blond et quand après beaucoup d'agitement autour de lui, la chaleur revint lui tendant un bol sous son nez, une merveilleuse odeur lui parvint aux narines. Il prit rapidement le bol des mains de l'inconnu et bu à pleine gorgée le contenue. C'était un vrai nectar et avait la même odeur que la personne avec un ton épicé en plus.

On voulu lui enlever le bol de la bouche mais il recula la tête et continua de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Quand il eut finit, il posa le bol sur la couverture à côté de lui et il disparut aussitôt. Une odeur d'alcool s'échappa d'une bouteille près de lui alors que sa peau et sa bouche reprenaient des couleurs et qu'une douce chaleur parcourait son corps. Une vive douleur au cou le fit se tourner vers la personne et faillit lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais en tombant sur deux magnifiques yeux d'un vert profond, toute rage s'envola pour être remplacé par un désir et un besoin de s'échapper dans les bras de cette personne. Le coton imbibé l'alcool tamponner sur ses deux blessures aux cou ne le faisait plus mal. Il était ... bien, apaisé, et rassuré.

L'inconnu lui enleva sa chemise après avoir poser le coton sur une table de chevet qui se trouvait là et le coucha sous les couvertures. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la personne s'asseoir près de lui sur une chaise, un livre à la main. Toute envie de mordre dans cette chair envolée après avoir bu ce nectar revigorant.

Draco s'endormit peu de temps après, ses yeux scrutant le visage de la personne qu'il ne reconnut pas par la petite lueur diffuse grâce à une bougie. Seul les yeux verts d'un éclat surnaturelles continuaient de briller alors qu'ils suivaient les lignes de son roman.

(-)

_Des yeux s'ouvrirent dans la pénombre alors qu'une porte claqua. En relevant la tête il vit que c'était la fenêtre de sa chambre qui avait été ouverte. Par le vent s'en doute. Il se releva et porta ses yeux couleurs marrons presque noir sur les vallées de son royaume en face de lui. Après un soupire, il referma la fenêtre et partit se recoucher. _

_Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers son lit, il fut plaqué brutalement contre quelque chose de moue et un souffle lui balaya le cou. Il sentit alors qu'on lui déchirait la peau de son cou et que deux pointes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. _

_Il sentit ses membres devenir douloureux, son sang s'échappant de son corps et étant aspiré par la créature alors qu'on lui enserrait fermement la taille. _

_On le relâcha enfin et il tomba sur son matela à moitié mort, presque vide de son liquide vital. _

_On porta sa bouche à un cou à moitié froid où une odeur provenant du liquide carmin qu'on lui avait volé s'échappait. Comme un besoin, il aspira le sang qui lui manquait et sentit son corps se réchauffer alors que le sang parcourait son corps déjà mort. _

_Quand il retomba sur le lit, allonger sur le dos, il entendit un murmure presque inexistant à son oreille. _

_"- Réveil-toi ... Réveil-toi petit prince. ... Harold Potter tu es et seras toujours à mois à présent. Seul un amour pur et sincère pour un humain pourra te libérer de mon emprise." disait la voix qui s'évapora dans la nuit après un baiser sur ses lèvres fines. _

_Le jeune homme tomba inconscient, sa tête vidé de toutes pensés reposant sur l'oreiller. _

(-)

Harry se réveilla en sursaut faisant tombé le livre qui était ouvert sur sa poitrine. Une sueur froide mouillait son front alors qu'il regardait autour de lui essayant de calmer sa respiration hachée à cause de son rêve qu'il venait de faire. Au dehors le soleil n'était pas encore levé remarqua Harry quand son regard tomba sur le rideau qui cachait la seule fenêtre qu'il avait fait apparaître. Aucun rayon ne passait pour l'instant.

Autour de lui se trouvait une table avec deux chaises autour, une commode où il savait qu'il trouverait ses vêtements. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait une porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain comme il l'avait souhaité. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et en face se trouvait un lit à baldaquin aux tentures verte et argent où un jeune blond dormait paisiblement.

Le brun se souvînt alors où il était et pourquoi il se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait aidé le Serpentard la nuit dernière mais toute la journée précédente il n'avait cessé de lancer des coups d'oeil au blond. Il s'était même surpris à le regarder des pieds à la tête en pensant à quel point le blond pouvait être attirant avec ses cheveux d'ange et son regard bleu glace.

Quand il l'avait percuté dans le couloir alors qu'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules la veille, il avait fuit ne voulant faire face au blond même si celui ne pouvait le voir. Il c'était douté que Malfoy aurait soupçonné quelque chose et aurait essayé de percer le mystère sur l'homme invisible qu'il aurait croisé.

Au détour d'un couloir un peu plus loin, il était tombé à genoux et avait eu une vision du Serpentard blond parlant à un autre homme à la peau très pâle caché dans l'obscurité et les murs du château les entourant.

Quand la vision fut finit, il s'était vite relevé et avec l'impression que cette vision venait de ce que le blond vivait il avait fait chemin inverse en courant.

Effectivement, il avait trouvé le Serpentard à terre, son sang s'échappant encore de son cou. Il sut qu'il avait échangé une vision avec le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il devinait que ça avait un rapport avec l'échange de sang qu'il avait fait avec le jeune homme.

Il l'avait porté jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il lui avait fait boire son propre sang après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait donné mais au fond de lui il avait su que c'était ce qu'il avait fallu faire.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le blond l'avait retenu contre lui quand il l'avait déposé sur le lit mais il repensa à la force dont il avait été témoin. Il avait eu du mal à se relever et avait du trouvé une excuse pour que le blond le relâche. Il avait du s'endormir en lisant alors qu'il veillait sur lui. Son entraînement de la veille l'avait affaibli plus que ce qu'il pensait. Le professeur Rogue l'avait achevé.

Harry décida enfin à se lever lorsqu'il sorti de ses pensés. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et quand il entra nu dans la douche, son rêve lui revint.

Ainsi quelqu'un de sa famille avait été vampire? Il ne savait pas la période de cet évènement mais si personne n'en avait pas parlé c'est que le vampire était né à une époque trop lointaine pour être connu. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre le vampire du nom de Harold et celui qui avait mordu Draco la veille. La ressemblance avait été frappante et il se nota à lui même qu'il devait posé quelques questions aux Serpentard. Évidemment il espérait que celui-ci serait enclin à répondre.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette blanche nouée à la taille il alla prendre des vêtements dans la commode comme il le faisait tant et tant de fois depuis la rentrée de cette année.

Il se tourna vers le lit et fut surpris et gêné de voir que le Serpentard était réveillé et le regardait. Où plutôt il dévorait son corps de son regard de glace qui semblait être allumé d'un brasier incandescent. Le brun se sentit rougir alors qu'il se traitait d'idiot de ne pas avoir pris ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il avait oublié la présence du blond alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés. Il était tellement habitué à être seul dans sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas fait attention.

Retenant le peu de dignité qui lui restait il prit la parole, une boule se formant au creux de son estomac sous le regard du blond toujours sur son corps.

"- Tu es déjà réveillé Malfoy." fit-il.

Celui-ci sursauta et ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage du brun et croisa ses deux émeraudes. Remarquant qu'il avait gêné le brun de l'avoir regarder avec autant d'insistance il eut un sourire amusé.

"- Pourquoi suis-je là ?" demanda-t-il. " Et c'est quoi cette chambre ? Et pourquoi tu es là toi ?" continua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

"- Oh, une question à la fois blondinet!" fit Harry en levant la main pour l'arrêter.

Le dit blondinet le regarda étonné et un brin amusé de tant de familiarité.

"- Potter je .." commença-t-il pour cacher les apparences.

"- Tu veux des explications oui ou non?" le coupa le Gryffondor.

Voyant que le Serpentard n'allait pas répondre, il se rassit dans le fauteuil où il avait "veillé" le jeune homme.

"- Bon, d'abord je vais répondre à la plus simple. Cette salle c'est la Salle sur Demande. C'est la salle où Ombrage nous a coincé il y a deux ans avec la Garde Inquisitoriale. Tu dois en avoir quelques souvenirs." fit le brun faussement en colère alors qu'un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres.

"- Oui c'est vrai que certains bon souvenirs restent." acquiessa le blond en lui rendant bizarrement son sourire.

"- Mouai. Bon, quand au fait du pourquoi tu es là, c'est ... simple on va dire." hésita le brun. " En fait, je t'ai trouvé dans un couloir du troisièmes étages, au sol, en sang. Je crois que tu as recroisé le vampire de la Forêt Interdite."

"- Comment sais-tu que ... Non, ne me dit rien, laisse moi deviner. Tu as laisser tes grandes oreilles de super Survivant traîner dans l'infirmerie alors que je parlais à Blaise. T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein?" fit le blond excédé.

"- On peut dire ça. Mais tu peux enlever les "grandes oreilles" et le " super Survivant" ca ne me va pas très bien au teint." fit le brun d'un ton désinvolte, se fichant que le Serpentard sache qu'il avait écouté aux portes.

Mais il se dit que de toute façon il n'était pas en tord. Les deux Serpentard n'avaient pas à parler dans l'infirmerie alors que lui même était présent juste à côté.

"- Tu es très bizar Potter." avoua Draco." Un coup tu me gueule dessus et ensuite tu fait de l'humour avec moi comme si on était ami." rit-il, ce qui étonna Harry.

"- Franchement Malfoy, je préfère quand tu es comme ça. Même si Zabinni m'a dit que les Serpentard pouvaient être surprenant, le voir en direct l'est encore plus."

"- Toi et ... Tu as discuté avec Blaise ?" demanda le blond surpris.

"- Il est venu me voir après t'avoir parlé à l'infirmerie et nous avons un peu parlé des Serpentard et de toi."

"- Attends un peu ! Si tu as entendu mon histoire de vampire, tu as sut que j'avais besoin ... de ... "

"- D'une transfusion ? Bien sûr."

"- Et qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à le faire ?" demanda Draco sceptique que le brun l'est fait de son propre chef.

"- Oh tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de partager le sang de ma mère avec un sang pur." fit Harry d'une voix amusé. " L'occasion c'est présentée alors j'ai sautée dessus."

"- Ne dit pas de connerie Potter." fit le blond.

"- En fait, c'est ... Blaise qui m'a convaincu. Il m'a dit que tu ... tu pouvais être un bon allié dans la guerre puisque tu ne voulais pas rejoindre Voldemort." avoua le Gryffondor qui se sentait en confiance face au blond à présent.

"- Et tu crois un Serpentard ?" demanda Draco en souriant d'un air narquois." Et bien dit donc la mentalité des Gryffondor à vachement changer en une nuit."

"- J'ai cru un Serpentard oui, mais un demi Serpentard dont des gênes Gryffondor se font ressentir d'après l'un de ses amis." répondit le brun avec un sourire subjectifs vers le blond.

Le blond le regarda d'un air sidéré.

"- Blaise t'as dit ... Il t'as avoué être un enfant d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard ?" fit-il tout secoué par cela.

"- Euh ... oui ... En fait je dois avoué qu'on s'est plutôt bien entendu. Blaise est cool et il m'a fait le même compliment." dit-il."Les Serpentard savent faire des compliments ?"

"- Seulement à ceux qui le mérite et qu'ils estiment être leur ami. Ou bien seulement s'ils doivent réussir une mission et avoir ce qu'ils veulent."

"- Et bien ! Ca ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours chez vous ! " fit Harry.

"- Pas trop non."

"- Bon au fait, montre-moi tes blessures que je vérifie qu'elle ne s'infecte pas." dit alors le brun en s'avanceant vers lui.

"- Tu as soigné mes plait ?" demanda Draco étonné.

Le brun acquiessa et regarda alors son cou où les deux traces avaient disparu complètement durant la nuit. Draco sentit alors une odeur qu'il connaissait. Douce, musquée, salée. C'est alors que ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint. C'était donc l'odeur de Potter qu'il avait sentit quand il était à demi-conscient. Il sentait vraiment bon et sa peau avait l'air si douce. Le besoin et l'envie de mordre cette chair à pleine dents lui reprit. Une question lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il se rappela la vision qu'il avait eut en se faisant mordre une seconde fois. Un Malfoy et un Potter ? Impossible ! Aucun membres de ces deux familles ne pouvait s'aimer !

"- Dit-moi Potter, connaîtrais-tu ton arbres généalogique ?" demanda-t-il soudainement prenant le brun au dépourvu qui s'était rassit alors qu'il luttait avec lui même pour ne pas sauter sur cette peau offerte.

"- Hein ? Euh ... non." répondit-il alors que son rêve lui revenait une fois de plus à l'esprit.

"- Tu ne sais donc pas que tu avais un vampire dans ta famille." fit le blond.

"- Si, je le sais." répondit le brun en le regardant dans les yeux après c'être rassis.

"- Comment ?"

"- Je ... J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Enfin c'était plus un souvenir je crois." répondit le Gryffondor.

"- Tu me raconte ?" demanda Draco avide de connaître les rêves de celui qui se tenait en face de lui.

Le brun le considéra un instant, toujours surpris de voir le Serpentard calme et .. libéré. C'était comme si il avait perdu son masque de glace habituel. Et Harry se sentait également libre de parler sans crainte avec lui. Il avait une certaine ... confiance en lui à présent.

Il soupira quand l'idée absurde de dire qu'il avait entretenu une conversation civilisé avec Draco Malfoy germa dans sa tête. Personne ne le croirais c'était certain.

Il se mit donc à lui raconter son songe dans les moindres détails et lui rapporta la phrase du vampire.

A la fin du récit, le blond semblait en pleine méditation alors que Harry se levait et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre où il écarta le rideau et un grondement se fit entendre dans son dos alors que les rayons du soleil enfin levé passait au travers de la vitre. Quand il se tourna il vit que le blond avait plongé sous les couvertures, se cachant du soleil.

"- Malfoy ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton qui sembla inquiet.

Un grognement sourd sortit des draps alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.

"- Malfoy?" continua-t-il en soulevant le drap.

"- Ferme ce rideau Potter." grogna le blond alors que ses yeux croisait le sien.

Harry sursauta quand il vit que les yeux bleu gris de Draco était à présent d'un jaune trouble teinté de rouge.

Il se releva vivement, comprenant que quelque chose clochait avec le blond et alla refermer le rideau, replongeant la chambre dans une quasi-pénombre.

"- C'est mieux ?" demanda le brun en se rapprochant de nouveau.

"- Ouai, mais pourquoi je supporte plus ce putain de soleil !" éructa le blond.

"- Peut être ... Peut être que tu te transforme en vampire malgré tout." proposa le brun en rigolant.

Le souvenir des yeux jaune de Draco lui revint alors et cette idée ne lui paru pas aussi stupide.

"- Tu crois ?" fit le blond en se levant.

"- Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Tu as été mordu deux fois par un vampire et le même qui plus est. Et hier soir je n'ai pas pu refaire une transfusion mais juste fait boire de mon sang puisque tu en avais perdu et été même presque vidé. Donc peut être que la transformation va s'effectuer et est même en train en ce moment."

"- Rigole mais Pomfresh disait que ce n'était pas sûr que la transfusion ai réussi. Mais d'après Dumbledore je ne serais vampire car celui qui m'a mordu n'a pas fait le même rituel que d'habitude." dit Draco qui essayait de se rassurer. " Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'la transformation va s'effectuer et est même en train en ce moment' ?" demanda-t-il alors.

"- Euh ... quand j'ai ouvert le rideau tes yeux ... tes yeux étaient jaune." dit-il.

"- Jaunes ?" s'écria Draco. " Non. Ca ne ce peut pas ! Je ne peux pas ... devenir un vampire !" dit-il alors qu'il était pris de tremblement et n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"- Malfoy, calme-toi! Ce n'est pas sûr! On se sait rien pour l'instant alors arrête de paniquer !" cria Harry en le prenant par les épaules.

Voyant que le blond n'allait pas se calmer, il décida d'utiliser la manière que Hermione appréciait le plus en temps de crise. Il se mordit les lèvres et sa main partit s'écraser avec force sur la joue du Serpentard qui le regarda stupéfait avant de lui mettre un poing dans le ventre avec une telle force que le brun s'écrasa à genoux sur le sol en se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

"- T'es ... malade ... Malfoy.." balbutia-t-il. " Faut ... te faire ... soigner."

"- C'est toi qui devrait te faire soigné !" cria le blond. " Comment as-tu osé me frapper ?"

Le brun se releva difficilement et ravala sa douleur regarda le blond dans ses yeux tempêtes.

"- Tu était en pleine crise d'angoisse, alors j'ai utilisé la moyen qu'Hermione avait utiliser lorsque j'en ai fait en Juillet quand ... Enfin quand j'en ai fait une." répondit-il.

"- Tu aurais du me laisser Potter, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerais que je crève devant toi." cracha le blond.

"- Tout simplement que j'ai compris que le vampire avait un plan pour toi et que j'aimerais savoir en quoi il retourne." répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry remarqua à quel point la conversation avait changé du tout au tout durant quelque instant. Au début il parlait civilement et tout à coup il en était à se frapper; Il ne comprendrait jamais les Serpentard en fait.

"- Tu es un vrai sadique Potter." dit alors le blond en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain pour se calmer d'après Harry.

Il en ressortit pourtant aussitôt et prit des vêtements propre dans la commode.

"- Je ne suis pas nudiste moi !" fit-il en entrant de nouveau dans la salle d'eau.

C'est à ce moment là que le brun remarqua qu'il était toujours à moitié nu, sa serviette beige à la ceinture.

Quand il entendit l'eau couler, il s'habilla. Quand le Serpentard réapparut, lavé, coiffé et habillé Harry ne put qu'avoué qu'il avait un charme fou.

"- Tu sais que l'on as cours aujourd'hui Potter." lui rappela le blond, gêné devant le regard gourmand que lui lancait le brun.

"- Euh ... Non, en fait, les cours sont annulé pour la matinée pour cause d'une réunion de professeur. Dumbledore a fait l'annonce au dîner d'hier soir mais je crois que tu n'étais pas là.

"- Oui je ne supporte plus la vue de toute cette nourriture." répondit Draco d'un air dégoûter.

"- Ah c'est pour cela que je t'ai vu courir dans le couloir vers les toilettes ?" demanda le brun étonné mais se rappelant très bien de la scène.

"- Sache qu'un Malfoy ne cours jamais Potter." fit le Serpentard d'un air menaçant.

Le brun éclata de rire sous l'oeil noir de Draco.

"- Malfoy, après t'avoir vu dormir comme un bébé, tu ne me fait plus peur tu sais. Tu peux ranger l'air méchant." pouffa Harry.

"- Ah, ah, ah, vraiment drôle Potty." fit le blond d'un ton acide.

"- Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas insulté !" s'exclama le brun faussement vexé.

"- Et alors ?" demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

"- Nous avons réussit à tenir un bon bout de temps sans s'entre-tuer, on pourrait essayer de continuer à faire un effort pour se supporter alors autant éviter les insultes." répondit le brun calmement alors que ses yeux vert passait sur le visage lisse et sans expression du blond.

"- Je ... hum ... Je ne croyait pas t'entendre dire ça un jour Potter mais je dois dire que tu m'étonne. Mais si je comprend bien tu me propose une trêve ?"

"- Euh ... c'est à peu près ça." acquiessa le brun.

"- J'accepte alors. Mais seulement le temps de trouver ce qui cloche avec moi et quand nous sommes seul."

"- Ca je men doutait Malfoy." dit Harry en regardant sa montre. " Bon il faut que j'te laisse, il faut que j'aille retrouver Ron et Hermione."

"- Ah oui, Granger et Weasley. Il se s'occupe plus vraiment de toi depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble." lui fit remarquer Draco avec sarcasme.

"- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi Malfoy ?" sourit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"- Moi ! Non." répondit celui-ci alors qu'au fond de lui il se disait qu'il ne supportais pas de le voir avec les deux autres Gryffondor.

Il remarqua avec quelle facilité il avait à parlé avec le brun. En fait comme l'avait dit Blaise, c'était cool.

"- En fait, j'avais dans l'idée de te montrer le lieu où j'ai croisé le vampire." fit Draco en repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé. " Au fait, j'y pense. Comment as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait l'homme qui se faisait mordre dans ton rêve ?"

"- Euh, Harrold Potter, pourquoi?"

"- Pour rien. Mais je crois que tu seras vraiment surpris si tu me suis." sourit le blond.

"- Ce serait cool Malfoy mais je dois vraiment allé voir mes amis." répondit le brun, gêné de refuser l'invitation du Serpentard.

"- Très bien Potter, va donc retrouver tes chers amis." fit le blond d'un ton amer en crachant presque le mot "amis".

Il sortit alors, emportant sa cape à l'écusson vert et argent avec lui, passa devant Harry qui soupira et se traita d'idiot d'avoir gâché un moyen de se rapprocher du blond.

Mais en sortant de la Salle sur Demande dont la porte disparue, un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient tenu un bon moment sans se jeter dessus. Quoique l'idée de se jeter sur le blond pour le déshabiller et lui faire subir les derniers outrages n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle ne se doutant pas que plus loin, Draco tenait le même genre de propos à lui même. Quand au détour d'un couloir il aperçut les cheveux platine de Draco, l'image de celui-ci endormit s'imposa à son esprit, un sourire presque tendre aux lèvres.

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

**N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews ça me ferait toujours plaisir! **

**J'adore découvrir vos avis! **

**Je pense que certaines personnes se poseront des questions mais si vous posez des questions, je verrais si je peux vour répondre sans antâché l'histoire. Sinon vous devrez attendre la suite des évènements pour les avoir! **

**Est-ce que parmis vous, quelqu'un aurait lu HP 6 ? Moi non, mais une amie m'a révélé quelque chose et j'était en état de choc devant mon écran. J'espère seulement que ça ne gachera pas l'histoier mais bon je fait confiance à JKR. En attendant j'attends avec impatience le 1er Octobre, date de sortie de HP 6 en français pour voir la tournure des évènements! **

**Bisoux à tous et à toutes et à bientôt !**

**Vert émeraude**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Et oui voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement je ne l'aime pas ! Je le trouve fade et sans saveur. Je préfère le précédent ! Enfin bon c'est à vous de voir maintenant ! Je fais les rar et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture à tous ! **

**RARs:**

**Mily Black: **Coucou miss ! Alors Draco c'est fait mordre par Harrold Potter, l'ancêtre d'Harry. Je suis contente que ca te plaise sinon ! Gros Bisous !

**ange de un cisme: **lol coucou ! merci beaucoup! je suis contente que ca te plaise! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira miss!Bisous!

**Ichy-chan: **ah bah je suis contente pour toi ! c'ets super que tu es eu ton bac ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise j'espère que la suite aussi! Bisous !

**onarluca: **merci beaucoup! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

**Vif d'or: **Coucou miss! Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira parce qu'à moi non lol Moi j'ai toujours pas lu HP6 et il va bien falloir puisque je fait partit de la grane communauté de quinze auteur et qu'il y a des spoiler tome 6 ! donc je suis bien obligé de le lire pour écrire mon chapitre ! et c'ets le 4 donc pour bientôt ! Bisous miss!

**BloodyBlackGirl: **Coucou toi ! lol je suis contente de t'accueillir sur ma fic ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise ! Pour Harry et Draco en vampire ? hum je ne vais pas te gacher le plaisir en te dévoilant tout ca ! suspens suspens hihi ! Mais pour Draco il y a quand même des signes ;) Mais Harrold est à moi ! Ca y a pas photo ! Je me le garde ! C'est mon bébé à moi ! na ! tire puérilement la langue en tirant Harrold dans ses bras. Harrolrd grogne et montre les crocs en disant "à elle" ! lol Gros Bisous!

**tchaye: **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous !

**Thealie: **oh merci ! et merci de ta review ! ca fait plaisir ! a !

**Aileen: **ca va le clavier ? pas trop innondé ? le suivant le voilà ! je suis contente que tu gagatise devant ma fic! mdr fait fait fait ! lol c'est permis et souhaité! lol ;) je suis contente que la façon dont j'insère les flash back te plaise ! ici .. ah ici y en a pas mais il y a une autre petite chose ! mais je pourrais dire qu'il y a pleins de chose qui ne sont pas bien dans ma fic ! en tout cas ton pot de nutella m'a fait plaisir mais je suis au régime ! lol offre moi un petit bishos la prochaine fois ! mdr ! Bisous et bonne lecture miss!

**serpentis-draco: **coucou mistinguette ! comment ca va ? merci beaucoup de ta review ! je suis heureuse que ca te plaise ! lol vi j'aime bien quand un moment ils s'entendent et après ils se chicannent ! c'est marrant je trouve ! des petites querelles d'amoureux ! lol enfin ils en sont pas encore là ! va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Est-ce que draco va devenir vampire ? That is the question !lol je te laisse dans le doute par pur sadisme ! eheheh ! je ne vais pas gacher ... mon propre plaisir :p! Gros Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Enyia: **lol merci beaucoup !je suis contente que ca te plaise miss ! lol t'inquiète tu n'es pas la seul à apprécier Harrold ! mais il est à moi ! nananèreuh! j'espère que la suite te plaira également Bisous !

**Voilà ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas mon petit pour boir pour les lecteurs généreux ! **

* * *

**La haine des Potter et Malfoy**

**__**

**_Chapitre 5: Potter se déchaîne_**

****

En se dirigeant vers la table des verts et argent, Draco regretta aussitôt son choix d'aller manger un peu. Blaise y était bien entendu attablé et jetait des regards furtifs à l'entrée dans l'espoir de le voir apparaître. Quand le jeune homme vit enfin le prince de leur maison son regard changea et Draco nota avec agacement qu'il était soulagé de le voir. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son ami mais il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un se souci autant de lui.

Le blond s'assit entre lui et une première année mais à la vue de Crabbe et Goyle se gouinfrant de pancakes, il repoussa son assiette avec une mine dégoûté. Voir ces deux idiots manger, il n'y avait rien de tel pour vous couper l'appétit et vous donner envie de vomir.

"- Tu ne mange pas Draco ?" demanda Blaise

"- Comme tu le vois." répondit sèchement Draco agacé.

"- Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Quand j'ai voulu aller me coucher, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas rentré." fit le jeune homme. "Avec qui notre prince a-t-il occupé un bon lit ?" continua-t-il avec un sourire subjectif.

"- Je n'vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Zabinni." cassa Draco alors que son retard était attiré par un mouvement à l'entrée

Il regretta immédiatement son geste puisque c'était Potter qui venait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il savait qu'il le suivait de près, mais il ne pensait pas que Potter irait prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, lui qui évitait toujours la foule. Blaise qui avait suivit son regard, lui lança un oeil interrogateur et un air de triomphe vint peindre sur son visage.

"- Draco, mon cher ami, je n'ose penser que ce ne soit vrai !" dit-il alors en rigolant, faisant se retourner plusieurs regard sur eux.

"- De quoi tu parles Zabinni ?" grogna le blond dont sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure.

"- Et bien, vu la façon dont tu regarde notre petit Potter national, on dirait que le fauve a enfin trouvé sa proie !" sourit le châtain.

"- Blaise, je crois que je peux dire que pour les conneries, tu les débites à la seconde." fit alors Draco dans l'espoir de changer de sujet sur sa nuit en dehors du dortoir.

"- Oh, mais tu m'connais ! Pour les bites je suis l'premier !" s'exclama Blaise.

La première année à côté de Draco ouvrit les yeux comme deux soucoupes alors qu'elle s'étouffais avec son thé. Elle se recula avec un regard affolé, essayant d'éviter les paroles trop dures pour une enfant de son âge. Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant un "pitoyable" bien audible pour la jeune enfant.

"- Bon Blaise, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Toute cette nourriture ... Beurk"

Il se leva et après un regard vers la table des rouges et or où il croisa le beau regard de Potter, il sortit dans le parc.

Quand Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et qu'il prit place à côté de ses deux amis, ceux-ci sautèrent immédiatement sur lui.

"- Harry ! Enfin te voilà." disait l'un.

"- Mais où étais-tu ?"

"- On t'as cherché partout et..."

"- On croyait qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose."

"- On a prévenu Dumbledore ..."

"- Pour qu'il te fasse rechercher."

Harry qui en avait de plus en plus marre de ses "amis" tapa sur la table avec son poing, faisant arrêter toutes les conversations mais il n'en avait cure si il était le point de mire pour cet instant. Marre ! Il en avait marre !

"- Wow, Wow Wow ! STOP ! On se calme là ! Je n'ai rien, je suis vivant, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends alors vous me lâcher ok ! Et vous me laisser déjeuner tranquillement ! Merde !" s'exclama-t-il, son visage prenant une couleur rouge sous la colère.

Cela eut l'effet de voir tout les Gryffondor se retourner vers lui et les deux autres. C'était extrêmement rare que le Survivant s'emporte comme cela mais depuis deux ans cela arrivait plus souvent.

Harry se tourna vers son assiette avec l'intention de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour compenser la perte de sang importante de la journée précédente. Mais les bruits des chuchotements et conversations anodines plus les regards inquiets d'Hermione l'énervèrent encore plus et il décida rapidement de sortir. Juste avant de se lever il croisa le regard de Malfoy qui sortait également. Il prit quelques toasts et sortit de la Grande Salle avec l'intention de parler à Dumbledore. Il ne fit pas attention à Draco qui sortait dans le parc avec la ferme intention d'avoir un moment de paix bien mérité.

Il se dépêcha d'arriver devant le bureau et il trouva justement le directeur prenant l'escalier tournant. Il courut jusqu'à lui, criant son nom dans le couloir vide.

"- Ah bonjour Harry. Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?" fit guilleret le directeur, en souriant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"- Oui Professeur. J'aimerais vous parler si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients."dit-il alors qu'ils montaient tout les deux dans l'escalier tournant.

" Bien sûr. Mais nous ferons court, je dois assister à une réunion professorale."

" Ce sera suffisant."

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Fumseck s'installant directement sur l'épaule du brun quand celui-ci prit place sur une chaise et poussa un doux trémolo. Harry lui caressa les plumes d'un geste automatique ce qui l'appaisait à chaque fois.

Le Gryffondor avait toujours l'impression de pouvoir communiquer avec le volatile. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il le pouvait d'une certaine manière.

"- Bien, que voulais-tu me dire Harry ?"demanda le vieux sorcier, sortant son élève de ses songes.

"- Voilà, en fait c'est au sujet de Malfoy, monsieur. Il ... Je sais que c'est à lui que j'ai donné mon sang pour la transfusion et lui est au courant que c'est moi."

" Comment le jeune Malfoy a-t-il pu savoir que tu connaissais l'identité de la personne ayant besoin de sang neuf ? demanda Dumbledore en regardant intensément le brun qui n'était plus impressionné depuis un moment sous son regard.

Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait appris.

"- Et bien, on peut dire que l'on c'est croisé hier soir et que loin de tous les autres élèves et de nos amis, nous avons réussit à parler et sympathisé d'une certaine façon. Enfin sympathiser dans le langage d'un Serpentard bien sûr." fit le brun d'un ton moqueur.

"- Mais c'est parfait Harry ! Il faudrait que vous sympathisiez dans le langage Gryffondor maintenant." fit le mage avec un clin d'oeil ce qui fit sourire malgré tout Harry.

"- Euh professeur je ne suis pas sûr ..."

"- Mais si, c'est une très bonne idée. Vous faites le premier pas vers l'entente des maison. Je suis content que ce soit toi et le jeune Draco qui preniez l'initiative." dit-il.

Harry qui savait que Dumbledore ne changerai pas d'avis, décida qu'il était mieux de changer de sujet.

"- Monsieur, comment se fait-il que personne ne m'a parlé d'un vampire faisant partit de ma famille ?"

Albus le regarda surpris et Harry su qu'il ne savait rien du tout.

"- Un vampire ? Dans la famille Potter ? C'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parlé. Où as-tu entendu ça ?"

"- J'ai eu une vision d'un passé antérieur. Et il ... il y avait un homme qui c'est fait mordre par un vampire une nuit dans sa chambre. Il s'appelai Harrold Potter." fit le brun en se rappelant son rêve.

" Harrold Potter ? Un vampire ? Cela expliquerais bien des choses en effet." fit le directeur en lissant pensivement sa longue barbe blanche.

"- Quelles chose professeur ?" demanda vivement Harry qui n'acceptait plus qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorence.

"- Je crois que je ne devrais pas t'en parlé Harry..."

"- Professeur, ça me concerne alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez." fit le brun quelque peu insolent et d'un ton sans réplique.

Le directeur le regarda un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre alors qu'au fond de lui il se disait que le jeune homme avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher de choses. Il soupira et commença à expliquer.

"- D'après les histoires de ta famille, le conte Harrold Potter aurait disparu mystérieusement après avoir été poursuivit par l'Ambassadeur Malfoy, il y a de cela deux cent ans."

"- Disparu ? Mais comment !" s'exclama Harry très intéressé par l'histoire de ses ancêtres.

" Hélas, je ne sais rien de plus Harry. Mais cette histoire m'a tourmenté pendant des années après l'avoir entendue. Si l'un des héritier Potter connaît l'existence de Harrold Potter alors que tu ne connaissais pas son existence, il doit y avoir quelque chose de cacher sous cette légende." fit le vieux sorcier.

"- Surtout que Malfoy connaît son existence en tant que vampire. Mais je ne l'ai pas interroger à ce sujet."

"- Je crois qu'il va falloir se rapprocher un peu plus de Draco Malfoy, Harry. " fit Dumbledore en se levant." Peut-être connaîtras-tu les mystères de ta famille et ce qui as mené les Malfoy et les Potter à se haïr autant depuis tant d'années."

Le silence suivit les paroles du Dumbldore qui prenait un bonbon au citron, en proposant un à son élève qui refusa alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés.

"- C'est bien ma veine ça." pensa le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvais dans le parc, Dumbledore devant se rendre à la réunion. Le soleil brillait faiblement dans le ciel, des nuages atténuant sa lumière en ce jour. Personne ne se trouvait dehors, le vent assez froid les poussant à rester à l'intérieur du château, à l'abri.

Il se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte vers le lac et s'y assit, son regard se dirigeant vers les reflets brillant de l'eau presque noir sous le ciel à moitié orageux de ce mois d'octobre. On pouvait voir comme des paillettes se refléter à sa surface, rendant le lac de Poudlard d'une beauté incroyable. On ne regardait pas souvent la beauté qu'offrait le paysage de Poudlard mais Harry passait beaucoup de temps à l'admirer, s'émerveillant des mille et une couleurs qui s'offrait à lui de nuit comme de jour.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de l'eau, ne se rendant pas compte que le soleil se cachait de plus en plus derrière de gros nuage noir. Ce n'est que quand il vit les gouttes d'eau tomber à la surface du lac et qu'il commença à ne plus rien voir derrière ses lunettes inondées par la pluie qu'il prit conscience que cela devait faire un moment qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés. Un frisson parcouru son échine alors que l'eau s'infiltrait dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Il se leva et défroissa un peu ses vêtements, décidé à rejoindre ses camarades même si l'idée n'était pas réjouissante. Depuis un moment il ne se sentait plus très à l'aise en présence de ses amis et des autres Gryffondor. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui et cela l'agacait puisque Ron et Hermione essayaient en vain de savoir ce qu'il avait. Mais personne n'avait réussi à lui soutirer des informations. Il était resté muet comme une tombe.

Il soupira et se tourna vers l'imposant château après un dernier regard au lac.

Il fut pourtant surpris de croisé un regard couleur orage comme ce que lui offrait le ciel en ce moment. Malfoy était assis sur un banc de pierre, sous un saule pleureur, aucune goutte de pluie ne l'atteignant. Il regardait lui aussi le lac semblant perdu dans ses pensés.

Après une hésitation, Harry s'avanca vers lui. Après tout, s'ils avaient fait une trêve, il pouvait bien aller le voir pour parler non ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Au dernier moment alors qu'il s'assayait à côté du blond, ce dernier tourna son regard fascinant sur lui, une interrogation au fond des yeux.

"- Alors Potter, on ne peut plus se passer de moi ?" fit Draco d'un ton faussement moqueur.

"- Dit-moi Malfoy. Être chiant est une seconde nature chez toi ou c'est quelque chose que tu as appris à être au fil des années ? Parce que franchement je me demande comment tu fais pour ne jamais plié sous le poids de ta connerie." fit le brun d'un ton aigre, ayant tout de même un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le Serpentard le regard étonné et en même temps amusé.

"- Et bien Potter, je ne te connaissais pas aussi sournois. Les Gryffondors savent faire de l'humour ? C'est très étonnant tu sais. Nous qui pensions que vous n'étiez que des petits êtres obéissants et pathétiques sous toutes les coutures. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche sur les pierres de Poudlard."

"- Franchement Malfoy, tes paroles ne m'atteignent plus depuis bien longtemps." répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Leurs regards se connectèrent un instant, ne voulant plus se lâcher. Ce fut pourtant Draco qui coupa le lien au bout de quelques secondes, son visage se tournant vers le lac, encore une fois.

"- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Potter. Ta famille ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?" dit-il sans le regarder.

Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part du brun, il consentit à tourner la tête vers lui. Il eut la surprise de voir que celui-ci affichait une mine triste, ses yeux verts brillant derrière ses lunettes dont les verres étaient encore mouillés de la pluie. Il avait la tête baissée, une mèche de cheveux noir tombant devant ses yeux, lui cachant ainsi leur magnifique couleur.

Alors au fond de lui, il sentit. La culpabilité. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé quelconque sentiment de bonté avant. La haine, le dégoût, le mépris oui. Mais la culpabilité, le pardon, jamais.

Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage que les Serpentards savaient trouvé malgré tout et il souffla ses paroles que jamais il n'aurait un jour penser dire à quelqu'un. Et encore moins à Harry Potter.

Il les dit. Ses trois petits mots. Quelle disgrâce pour un Malfoy vraiment. Ses ancêtres allaient se retourner dans leurs tombes.

"- Je suis désolé."

Sa voix avait été à peine un murmure mais malgré tout Harry l'entendit. Draco Malfoy venait-il de lui demander pardon ? Il se demandai vraiment si parfois ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours. C'était ahurissant tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre comme bêtise en ce moment !

Il se tourna vers le blond qui le regardait toujours, n'étant pas sûr que le Gryffondor est entendu son pardon. Sous le regard scrutateur du brun, le blond eut la descence de rougir. Il détourna le regard, ne se sentent pas à l'aise chaque fois que le brun le regardait dans les yeux. Et son odeur qui envahissait ses narines mélangée à l'odeur de la pluie et de l'herbe mouillé rendait ses sens tout émoustillé. Il savait maintenant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec lui. Peut-être que Potter avait raison après tout. Les gènes de vampire se réveillaient sûrement. La transfusion n'avait pas fonctionné. Et puis il avait recroisé le vampire la nuit précédente et Potter n'avait pas pu faire une autre transfusion. Il n'avait pu que boire son sang.

Son sang. C'était un réel délice. C'était fort et en même temps doux. Un petit goût sucré mais en même temps amer. Un nectar. Il s'en souvenait encore. Cette odeur et ce goût étaient encrés en lui Draco savait que son organisme en réclamait encore mais il luttait. De toute ses forces. Il savait que si il regardait ne serait que quelques secondes la jugulaire du brun son envie s'en ferait ressentir et il se jetterai sur lui pour aspirer cette essence propre au Gryffondor. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel besoin et ça en était frustrant mais en même temps agréablement excitant. Il ressentit un frisson le parcourir à l'idée du l'iquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge.

Sa vue se brouilla un moment et quand il rouvrit les yeux, Potter le regardait inquiet, sa tête penché sur le côté laissant sa jugulaire bien visible à ses yeux qui prirent une teinte noir. Noir de désir.

Il secoua la tête mais d'un seul il se tourna avec une rapidité stupéfiante vers le brun, deux longues canines étaient sortit de ses lèvres, ses yeux devenus jaunes comme ceux d'un félin qui fixait sa proie avec avidité. Il prenait agilement la nuque du brun dans ses mains, l'entrainant sur ses genoux et avec une hargne mêlée à la tendresse il croquait dans cette chair tendre, la peau du brun caressant ses lèvres alors qu'il le liquide vitale coulait en de long jets dans sa gorge. Il l'aspirait avec gourmandise et envie.

Le petit brun entre ses bras gémissait sourdement n'essayant pas de se dégager de sa prise. Au contraire, il tenait fermement le vêtement du Serpentard, ses yeux à demi-fermés, sa bouche produisant des sons diablement excitants.

Après un petit moment, le blond relâcha le cou du brun et sortant le bout de sa langue d'entre ses lèvres, il prit soin de lécher la blessure qu'il avait fait. Les deux petits trous se résorbèrent alors sous ses yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quelque chose, qu'une paire de lèvres douces et quémandeuses d'un baiser se posèrent sur les siennes encore empreint du goût du sang. Le baiser était exigeant et assoiffés.

Le blond ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit vit devant sa vue brouillée une masse noire et deux éclats brillant d'une magnifique couleur verte. L'odeur grisante était encore dans l'air et alors que Draco allait replongé dans l'inconscient il entendit une voix l'appeler, lui demander de revenir. Il papillonna un instant des paupière, sa vue redevint de plus en plus normale alors qu'il se redressai, une main à la tête se demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Une minute il était assis sur le banc en pierre à discuter avec Potter et à ... fantasmer sur son cou et la minute d'après il se retrouvait dans l'herbe, inconscient.

"- Malfoy ?" fit la voix doucement.

Cette voix ... Elle était magnifique. Elle brouillait tout ses sens. A qui appartenait-elle ? Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où ?

"- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va ?"

Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'inquiète-tu pour moi ? Montre-toi.

"- Malfoy, arrête de faire la fillette et relève-toi."

Cette voix... Ce n'était que ... Potter. Il avait fantasmer sur la voix de Potter. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait !

"- Malfoy !" refit la voix un peu plus forte

"- Oui c'est bon je suis pas sourd ! s'exclama le blond en jetant un regard encore hagard vers le brun à genoux à côté de lui.

"- Roh si c'est comme ça je me barre ! Ne me remercie pas surtout ! Si je ne t'avais pas retenu tu te serais pris le banc en pleine poire et tu aurais vu ton si beau visage défiguré ! Mais c'est normal je suis là pour ça après tout ! Le Survivant doit toujours aider ce qui en ont besoin !" cria le brun qui entrait dans une colère noir jamais atteinte ce qui surpris le blond.

Même s'il était encore un peu perdu de ce qu'il lui était arrivé il entendait parfaitement ce que ce Gryffondor débitait ! Ça pour l'entendre il l'entendait ! Si tout Poudlard ne l'avait pas entendu il voulait bien s'appeler Gryffondor ! ... Euh non peut-être pas en fait. Il n'était pas assez fou pour aller jusque là.

"- Potter, tu vas arrêter tout ce bordel !" grogna-t-il en se mettant difficilement sur ses jambes.

Il était presque entièrement debout mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'étala douloureusement sur le sol.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire le brun qui sans s'en rendre compte se précipitait sur celui qu'il devait normalement détester et l'aida à se relever. Il l'amena jusqu'au banc où il le fit asseoir.

"- Potter ... Tu .. Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouver par terre ?" demanda-t-il en sentant son coeur reprendre rythme de battement normal et ses yeux retrouver leur vue.

"- Tu es tombé dans les vappes. Tu étais assis sur le banc... Tu venait de ... t'excuser et d'un seul coup tu as eu des spasmes et tu es tombé au sol, le corps pris de tremblements. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire 'encore' et tu avais commencé à gémir quand tu t'es réveillé." fit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco revoyait parfaitement la scène de son inconscience. Ça avait été comme un rêve. Lui, mordant dans la chair du cou de Potter et aspirant son sang comme s'il en était dépendant. Et ... ils s'embrassaient ensuite. Avec tellement de passion et de tendresse que ça en était déroutant. Lui embrasser un Potter ? Quelle blague !

Mais c'est alors que les paroles du vampires lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui un Malfoy avait été avec un Potter et ce même Malfoy avait choisi de passer l'éternité avec son vampire. Comment avait-t-il pu supporter ça ?

"- Malfoy ? ... Malfoy tu m'écoutes ?" fit l'incroyable voix de Potter... Il n'avait rien dit compris ? La voix de Potter n'était pas incroyable ! Elle n'était pas non plus sensuelle, excitante et encore moins magnifique et douce ! ...

... Oh que si elle l'était et ça en était très dérangeant.

Draco releva la tête vers le brun qui essayait de capter son attention.

"- Malfoy ... tu as vu quelque chose ?" demanda le brun.

"- Ou... Euh non... Je n'ai rien vu." se rattrapa le Serpentard qui avait bien failli faire une gaffe.

"- Malfoy ... Je me demandais ... C'est toujours d'accord pour que tu me montre l'endroit ou se trouve le vampire qui t'as mordu ?" demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante se rappelant comment ça avait finit quand le blond lui avait demandé.

D'ailleurs, le blond devait sans rappeler aussi car il le regarda un instant surpris. Potter voulait le suivre cette fois ? Et bien c'était à marqué dans les annales. Il préférait suivre son ennemi de toujours plutôt que de passer un moment avec ses amis. Au fond de lui il jubilait.

"- Et bien ... si tu t'es décidé à te rendre compte que ma compagnie était plus intéressante que le pauvre et Sang-de-Bourbe qui te servent d'amis, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient." répondit le blond en souriant intérieurement.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part du brun.

"- Malfoy je t'interdis ..." il se coupa pourtant sa phrase et au lieu du je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis il eut une tout autre phrase que Draco ne pensais ne jamais entendre dans la bouche de son ennemi. " Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux. Même si tu es un être narcissique et méchant, mes amis me tape sur le système depuis un moment et passé un certain temps avec toi m'apprend que tu n'es peut-être pas si pourri que ça."

"- Oh je t'en pris Potter. Arrête tu vas me flatter." fit le blond légèrement moqueur mais qui au fond de lui était très heureux que le Gryffondor avoue qu'il pouvait être appréciable. C'était bien la première fois.

"- Par contre tu es toujours égocentrique ça ne change pas. ... Alors pour cette petite virée dans la Forêt Interdite c'est toujours bon ?" fit le brun en regardant la forêt qui paraissait noir de là où ils se trouvaient.

Le blond regarda un moment le beau jeune homme en face de lui. Bon après tout, être avec Potter n'était pas si terrible que ça. Et puis c'était tout de même lui qui avait proposé au départ il ne pouvait pas retourné sur ses positions. Oui évidemment ça t'arrange Draco. Tu es heureux d'être avec Potter lui souffla son inconscient. Mais il décida pour une fois d'envoyer son inconscient voir ailleurs si il y était.

"- Très bien Potter. Ce soir tu me retrouve devant la Forêt Interdite à l'entrée près du lac à vingt et une heure tapante. Ne soit pas en retard ou j'irais ton cher ancêtre tout seul."

"- Parfait Malfoy. J'espère que tu n'as plus peur car personne ne sera là pour sauver tes fesses." fit le brun avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui attendri Draco.

"- Potter, je n'ai jamais peur et si tu comptes la fois de la première année, dis-toi que j'ai seulement pensé à mon instinct de survie et rien d'autre."

"- Mais bien sûr blondinet." fit Harry en s'en allant vers le château un peu plus guilleret qu'avant.

"- Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça Potter ! Espèce ... espèce de ... balafré ! " fit piteusement le blond.

"- Essaye toujours Barbie ! Mais je dois te dire que tes insultes perdent de leur piquant ! Faut te renouveler parce que franchement ce n'est vraiment plus drôle !" s'exclama moqueusement Harry déjà loin.

Il reçut pour réponse seulement le cri désespéré de Draco qui se frottait vigoureusement le visage de ses deux mains ce qui le fit sourire.

* * *

**et voilà c'est fini ! Au prochain chapitre, "rendez-vous" de Draco et Harry, rencontre de notre ténébreux vampire et explication sur les gènes de Draco ! **

**Ca vous a plus ? Pas plus ? Fait le moi savoir ! Si vous avez questions à poser ou menace parce que ce chapitre est plus court et que vous voulez la suite ou bien si vous voulez que je stoppe le massacre vous savez quoi faire ! **

**Gros Bisous !**

**Vert émeraude **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Ou bonjour c'est en fonction de vous ! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le sixième chapitre de ma fic ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il est assez long. ) **

**Voici les Rars et je vous souhaite bonne lecture **

**Note: **Je dédicace ce chapitre à Serdra ... Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime tout simplement ! mdr! Et parce qu'elle m'a accompagnée au long de l'écriture de ce chapitre Je t'adore ma puce ! Mouah XxXxX

**RARs:**

**vega264: **Coucou ! Lol je vois que le chapitre t'as plu ! Je suis contente ! Moi qui était un peu déçu. Enfin bon j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. Tu as fait de beaux rêves finalement ? lol Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**marion-moune:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Serdra: **Coucou toi Ca fait bizarre de te parler sur msn et de répondre à ta review en même temps lol. La vanne de Barbie ça m'est venu automatiquement mdr. Donc comme je te vient de te le dire, ce n'est que le début de la fic, donc peut-être que Draco ne sera pas le seul à garder son apparence d'aujourd'hui. :p. Pour les mamours ? euh ... peut-être au prochain ! Je verrais, si ça évolue bien, sinon encore au prochain . je te fais pleins de Bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami: **Voici le chapitre pas longtemps après! je me rattrape sur le retard dit donc! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**inouko:** je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre ! Je sais Ron et Hermione sont assez lourd mais c'est fait exprès :p Ca lui permet de se rapprocher de Draco puisqu'il les évite . Eheh tu aurais voulu que le rêve soit réel ? Et bien désolé lol mais put-être une prochaine fois ;) Quand tu parle du joyeux d'Irlande" tu parle de ma fic La nouvelle bataille ? Je suis pas sûr. lol

**zaika: **voici la suite.

**Egwene Al'Vere: **Je suis contente que tu aime toujours Mais pour la rencontre je te laisse découvrir ce qui s'y passe.

**Drake miako: **Coucou ! Moi ca va et toi ? Lol et oui ma journée d'inspiration a portée ses fruits et ce soir aussi Et vi les deux ancêtres de Harry et Draco se sont retrouvé ensemble. Certes pas longtemps parce qu'ils ont été séparé de force mais ils étaient ensemble quand même Je peux t'affirmer que oui on va les voir en scène tout les deux, et peut-être même un peu plus et peut-être avec quelques surprises, mais je n'en dit pas plus. ... Hum, Harry en vampire ? Mais je te laisse découvrir très cher ! Ce sera dans les prochain chapitres que tu va le découvrir. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour mettre la suite j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Bisous

**Thealie: **Mdr, je dois dire que je m'amuse comme une petite folle à les faire s'engeuler, certes gentillement, mais s'engeuler tout de même lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira Bonne lecture et bisous !

**onarluca: **merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! )

**tchaye: **Ptdr ! moi aussi j'adore la réplique de Barbie, ça m'est venu tout naturellement en parlant de Draco lol j'espère que la suite te plaira ! kiss

**diabolikvampyr: **tout d'abord bienvenu ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ca continuera

**la-shinegami: **lol Merci beaucoup ! En fait je fais pas attention avec le TU lol mais merci, mais je crois que je m'y ferais jamais et parfois c'est ds fautes d'inatention.

**Vif d'or: **Coucou ! Pourquoi le bisoux n'était pas vrai ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis sadique et que c'est plus marrant comme ca ! J'adore vous faire languir ! mdr! Mais merci pour la review! et je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plus quand même Il est nécessaire ? Peu-être bien oui lol! Bisous ! et Bonne lecture.

**Samaeltwigg: **Salut ! Bienvenu tout d'abord ! Oh merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a beaucoup plus Je suis heureuse que tu trouve l'idée de ma fic originale. J'adore quand Draco est cynique alors je fais au mieux pour le rendre cynique. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bye !

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**La haine des Potter et Malfoy**

**Chapitre 6: Le détour de la situation.**

Après le déjeuner Harry se dirigea vers son cours de Métamorphose. Il avait réussit à éviter Ron et Hermione en prenant quelque chose à manger à la cuisine du château.

La journée s'était passé calmement. Les cours avaient en partie passé rapidement sauf quand les Serpentards s'amusaient à faire des remarques désagréables. Contrairement à d'habitude Malfoy n'avait rien dit. Il était resté silencieux tout au long des six heures de cours d'affilées qu'ils avaient en commun et quelques fois leurs regards s'étaient croisés et cela l'avait quelque peu mit mal à l'aise.

Dans le regard de Malfoy ce n'était pas de la haine ni du mépris qu'il avait vu contrairement à toutes les autres fois. Mais quelque chose de très différent. Ils étaient en cours de potion et le brun avait sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il avait relevé la tête et ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Malfoy. Un sursaut l'avait pris quand les yeux habituellement gris du blond avait repris leur même teinte du matin quand il avait ouvert les rideau de la Salle sur Demande.

Jaune. Ses yeux étaient jaune avec une légère teinte orangé presque rouge ce qui les rendaient terrifiants et en même temps fascinant. Il ne savais pas s'il l'avait rêvé ou pas mais quand il avait de nouveau regarder le blond, celui-ci s'était retourné vers son chaudron, travaillant avec application. C'était terrifiant. Il manquait plus qu'il ai des hallucination maintenant !

Le reste de la journée il avait eu deux autres heures d'Enchantements et juste avant le repas il avait eu une heure de libre qu'il prit pour faire ses devoirs afin de ne pas être en retard. Il était ensuite partit prendre son dîner où il croisa le Serpentard en chemin. Ce dernier l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, une interrogation dans le regard. Acquiessant, Harry lui fit savoir qu'ils avaient toujours leur "rendez-vous" à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Le brun s'était alors dépêché d'entrer dans la Grande Salle puisqu' Hermione l'appelait. Il n'avait donc pas vu le regard félin du Serpentard le suivre tout au long du chemin le menant à la table des rouges et or.

"- Harry tu as mangé à midi ? Tu es bien pâle." fit une Hermione soucieuse alors qu'elle inspectait presque le brun sous toutes les coutures.

"- Je croyais avoir dit que je menais ma vie comme je le voulait ce matin ?" fit le brun d'un ton polaire rivalisant avec celui du blond qui le fixait encore sans qu'il ne le remarque.

"- Je ... excuse-moi Harry. ... Mais ...enfin..." bégaya la jeune femme en rougissant.

"- Harry, nous aimerions juste savoir pourquoi tu nous évite depuis quelques temps." demanda le rouquin en passant une main apaisante sur celle d'Hermione alors que le brun se servait divers aliments.

Il soupira exaspéré. Il savait que ses amis devaient se poser des questions mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y répondre. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait un tel comportement et en fait il n'en avait que faire mais il voyait bien que ses amis et mêmes Dumbledore se posaient des questions. Il sentait au fond de lui comme un sentiment grandissant qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Il avait parfois l'envie de faire mal. Il sentait comme un animal se dresser en lui, souhaitant recraché toute cette haine accumulée depuis tant de temps. Il ne se comprenait plus et pourtant au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait toujours été comme ça.

Il regarda le couple qui le regardait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"- Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous fournir pour l'instant." fit-il en enfournant une dernière bouchée avant de se lever et de sortir rapidement de la Grande Salle.

Après être partit chercher cape d'invisibilité, carte des Maraudeurs et passer un pull gris sur son pantalon noir il redescendit de la Salle Commune et sortit dans le parc. La nuit étant déjà tombé, le soleil ayant fait place à la lune il se dirigea presque à l'aveuglette vers le lieu dit, ses pas n'étant guidés que par la lumière de l'astre nocturne.

Il attendit quelques minutes, la cape d'invisibilité passé sur le dos, de la buée sortant d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il se frottait vigoureusement ses mains pour vaincre le froid. Il se demandait si Malfoy allait arriver à l'heure convenue alors que lui il l'était contrairement à d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais respecté les heures dites. La preuve étant qu'il avait le chic pour arriver en retard en cours.

Mais il ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Au loin il vit les lumières du château illuminé le parc alors que les Grandes Portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient. Il regarda le parc et sous les rayons de lune il vit briller les cheveux blonds de Malfoy. Plus le Serpentard se rapprochait plus Harry se rendait compte que le jeune homme était beau.

Ses cheveux presque blanc dans la nuit, ses yeux gris brillant d'un éclat presque surnaturel, le blond était d'une beauté rare et tout en lui amenait à l'admiration et au respect.

Le Serpentard arriva d'un pas fluide mais pourtant rapide vers Harry qui ne se découvrit pas tout de suite de sa cape.

Draco regarda aux alentours cherchant sans aucun doute s'il était seul. Il eu une petite grimace et ses yeux prirent un éclat jaune, brillant dans la pénombre. Harry se demandai vraiment s'il n'avait pas eu raison en disant que Draco se transformait vraiment en vampire. Après tout ce n'était pas tout le monde qui ressortait indemne de deux rencontre avec un vampire. Quand on en rencontrait un, soit on mourait, soit on devenait l'un des leur. Et Draco n'étant pas mort n'était pas ressortit sans conséquence. Des yeux de chats, incapable de supporter une forte lumière, plus aucun goût à la nourriture autre que la viande saignante... Oui bon il avait beaucoup beaucoup observé le Serpentard et alors ? Il avait le droit ! Après tout le vampire qui avait mordu le blond était Harrold Potter, son ancêtre !

"- Ou est encore passé ce Potter à la noix." grogna le blond en regardant sa montre. " Cinq minutes de retard il exagère quand même." continua-t-il, ne se doutant pas que le brun à côté de lui retenait son rire.

Jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, le brun se décida à enlever sa cape et son pull se retrouva soulevé en même temps et dévoila son corps. Un regard lubrique se posa alors sur ses abdominaux dévoilés et le blond dut s'empêcher de sauter sur ce corps si tentant qui commençait peu à peu à le rendre fou et à lui faire perdre ses bonnes manières. Il remonta vers le visage amusé du brun qui n'avait pas remarqué son coup d'oeil un peu osé sur son propre corps. Il rencontra une mer émeraude qui forma au fond de son estomac une sorte de noeud qui lui montait jusqu'à la gorge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait depuis ce matin mais dès qu'il regardai Potter d'étrange sentiments l'assaillaient.

"- Et bien Malfoy, tu vois je ne suis pas en retard... Toi par contre..." fit le brun avec un sourire franchement amusé.

"- Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'es pas arrivé après moi ? Après tout tu avais ta cape d'invisibilité ... très jolie d'ailleurs et surtout très pratique ... enfin soit, tu as très bien put arriver juste après moi sans que je ne le sache." argumenta le beau blond en vain.

En effet le brun le va les yeux au ciel en soufflant un "Ah ces serpentards" parfaitement audible ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

"- Je peux en dire autant des Gryffondor, Potter. A toi de me montrer qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme nous le pensons. Quoi que je doute que tu puisse..." s'enquit Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, se sentant troublé plus qu'il ne devrait. Il savait qu'il provoquait un peu le brun mais il s'en fichait, celui-ci ne savait pas l'effet qu'il avait sur lui de toute façon.

Il du cependant retenir un gémissement qu'il ne savait pas pouvoir sortir en présence de Potter quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui, son souffle balayant sa joue alors qu'il lui murmurai à l'oreille, ses cheveux noir indomptable frôlant son front qui devenait de plus en plus chaud. Ne prenant pas compte des paroles que lui souffla le Gryffondor, il huma profondément l'odeur propre au jeune homme. Elle était si douce. Il était sûr que si l'envie lui prenait de goûter à cette peau gracile, elle aurait un petit goût salée et musquée. Elle serait divine.

Il secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une fois de plus eu cette petite absence qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il était près de Potter.

Il regarda ce dernier avec un air interrogateur. Il n'avait pas du tout entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'oreille. Il était bien trop occupé à sentir sa peau et à lutter contre l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de goûter cette dernière.

"- Malfoy ? " fit la voix du brun. " Malfoy tu m'écoute ?" redit-il un brin exaspéré par l'attitude du blond.

"- Hein ? Tu disais quoi ?" fit Draco en le regardant, ses yeux étant aussitôt attiré par les lèvres rouges qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le brun soupira alors qu'il secouait la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce Serpentard !

"- Je t'ai dit que si tu voulais vraiment voir comment étaient les Gryffondor tu n'aurais qu'à me suivre ! Tu me le montre ce vampire oui ou non ?" répéta Harry tout en entrant dans le bois sombre presque noir tant les arbres étaient rapprochés les uns les autres.

Le blond grogna pour la forme, n'aimant pas que l'on se foute de lui. Mais quand il vit que le brun avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui, il s'élanca à sa suite en l'appelant.

"- Potter ! Attends-moi bordel !" cria-t-il en essayant d'arrêter ce dernier qui avançait d'un pas assez rapide, la pointe de sa baguette allumée.

"- Ton langage Malfoy. Voyons personne ne t'as appris les bonnes manières ?" demanda le brun un peu taciturne alors qu'il se rappelait des paroles qu'ils avaient échangé le matin même.

"- Hum, je n'ai jamais fait attention à l'éducation que _cher papa_ m'a apporté et a essayé de m'instruire pour que je suive ces principes de bonne conduite. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai." répondit Draco d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

"- Si tu l'dis." fit le brun après l'avoir regardé un petit moment. Il tourna pourtant la tête quand il vit qu'ils avait débouché vers un petit chemin de terre qui se découpai en quatre et qui étaient presque entièrement noir d'arbres et de buissons. "C'est par ou maintenant?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond qui semblait déjà réfléchir à la question.

"- Si je me souviens bien ... c'était ..." il tourna son regard vers la droite. Noir. Tout était noir, des arbres partout presque entièrement serrés les uns contre les autres. Non ce ne pouvait pas être par là. "Non pas par là." Il regarda en face de lui. Exactement la même chose. " Bon bah si je me rappel c'est à gauche." déduit-il alors prenant déjà le chemin de gauche, Harry le regardant suspicieusement.

"- Si tu te rappel bien ? Franchement Malfoy, si tu crois que je vais te suivre alors que tu as carrément zappé toute une nuit de ta vie et que tu te fis qu'à ton instinct de froussard pour choisir un chemin. Tu te trompe. Je ne te suivrais pas tant que tu ne sauras pas vraiment quel chemin c'est !" fit le brun d'un air quelque peu boudeur qui fit leva un sourcil à Draco.

"- Potter ? Tu vas pas me faire ce coup là ! Tu n'es plus un gosse ! Si tu veux rester ici très bien ! Mais je ne viendrais pas te chercher soit en sûr." s'exclama Draco amusé par le comportement quelque peu puéril du Gryffondor.

Le brun croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et leva le nez en l'air dans un signe largement foutiste qui ne trompe personne. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond qui s'approcha de son compagnon de galère avec une idée pour le faire bouger de là.

"- Potter ? Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient des gens vertueux et courageux ? Tu sais, tu me fais de la peine là. Moi qui pensais que tu étais le plus courageux de tous, je me suis largement trompé. On pourrait même croire que c'est moi le plus courageux d'entre nous ici. Après tout je suis le seul qui se risque à continuer le chemin. ... Enfin moi c'que j'en dis hein. Bon bah je te laisse à ta misère mon petit Potter. A plus !"

Et là-dessus le blond reprit son chemin, son sourire c'étant agrandi quand il entendit les pas du brun derrière lui ce qui lui prouva qu'il le suivait et que sa petite idée avait fonctionné. Ces Gryffondor étaient vraiment trop bêtes. Il suffisait qu'on titille un peu leur fierté de courageux héros et ils partaient au quart de tour. Vraiment trop facile !

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil le brun qui marchait tête levé, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il semblait très concentré sur ce qui passait aux alentours.

"- Et bien Potter, je vois que tu n'as pas pu résister à l'envie de prouver que j'avais tord. C'est toujours la même chose hum ?"

"- Ferme-là Malfoy, tu es saoulant à force." claqua la voix de brun qui ne le regarda pourtant pas.

"- Oh tu as seulement remarqué que j'étais chiant ? Je suis vexé ! Moi qui croyait t'avoir assez fait chier durant toutes ces années, je crois que je vais revoir ma technique. Blaise va se fendre la poire quand il va savoir ça. Quoique je ne suis pas obligé de lui en parler... Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? Il pourra peut-être m'aider à trouver d'autres moyens de te torturer. Quoique avec lui on est jamais trop prudent. Je ne sais comment il peut avoir de tels idées en tête. Ca en devient presque effrayant !" babilla encore et encore Draco qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Mettre Potter en colère était vraiment son activité préféré !

"- Malfoy, je me rend compte que tu es une vraie piplette. Une vraie fille ! Encore pire qu'Hermione qui nous rabache les oreilles avec ses ... - _Fait attention Harry, tu sais que les Aspics sont à la fin de l'année_.-" imita-t-il avec une voix horriblement aiguë. " - _Si tu ne travail pas plus tu vas devoir revenir pour une année supplémentaire l'année prochaine et je sais que l''Académie des Aurors n''accepte pas les redoublant. Oh tiens j'ai trouvé un livre fabuleux sur les meilleurs moyens d'étudier !_- ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante parfois ! Pas que je l'aime pas ! ... Enfin quoiqu'en ce moment c'est un peu tendu entre nous trois mais j'avoue que là Malfoy tu l'as bas à plate couture." acheva le brun en continuant de marcher, son allure devenant un peu moins rapide.

Draco le regarda ahuri, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixe alors que les paroles prenait un sens. Il ferma les yeux pour aussitôt les rouvrir.

"- Potter ! Tu crois que je vais accepter que tu me traite de cette manière ? Non mais franchement ! Tu crois vraiment que, de une, tu me compare à cette ... cette ... rah ! à cette fille qui se croit plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'est, de deux, que tu me traite de fille ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais laisser passer ça ! Ah ça non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Et ... "

"- Malfoy, sérieusement, la ferme. Je crois que nous sommes arrivé." le coupa le brun calmement comme si les paroles du Serpentard ne l'atteignait pas.

Le blond se tut et regarda l'endroit où les yeux de Potter étaient fixé. En effet, le cercueil du vampire se trouvais là, devant eux. Les étranges bougies brillaient encore un peu partout et le couvercle ne bouchait plus l'entrée du cercueil. Le vampire était sortit et il pouvait attaquer à tout moment. Instinctivement, Draco se mit sur le qui-vive attendant le moindre bruits trahissant la présence de la créature nocturne, accessoirement ancêtre de Harry Potter.

"- Tu crois qu'il est dans le coin ?" demanda Harry en s'approchant un peu vers le cercueil mais il fut arêter rapidement par un bras mit en travers de son torse. Il regarda un peu surpris le blond qui semblait lutter contre quelque chose.

"- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?" fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

"- Et bien, voir si - comme ce que tu dis est vrai - mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand père est en train de piquer un petit roupillon dans son ... lit." répondit le brun en souriant devant l'étrange réaction du Serpentard. S'inquièterai-t-il pour lui ? ... Non impossible.

"- Et moi je dis que tu reste là et que c'est Moi qui vais voir si le vampire dors ou s'il a tout simplement décidé de se taper la cloche avec un animal de cette forêt."

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, le blond s'avanca vers le cercueil et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Vide. Aucune âme ... euh aucun corps dedans.

"- Il n'est pas là. Je me demanda où il pu filer." se demanda-t-il à voix haute en regardant droit devant lui, scrutant la noirceur de la forêt.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé derrière lui et, se retournant, il vit une ombre enserrer la taille d'Harry, celui-ci complètement stoïque comme s'il ne pouvait plus bouger sur sa simple volonté. Il vit alors les yeux anormalement brillant du vampire qui regardait le cou du brun avec un désir peu commun. Draco sut que Harrold Potter souhaitait entraîner son déscendant dans l'immortalité et il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher !

"- Je vois que tu t'es décidé à revenir jeune Draco. Mais pourquoi avoir emmené une âme si pure avec toi ? Un présent pour moi peut-être ? Pour me remercier de t'avoir offert la vie éternelle ? C'est très généreux de ta part. Je m'ennuies beaucoup tout seul ici, un peu de compagnie sera la bienvenue. Bien sûr tu peux rester mon _fils._" fit le vampire d'une voix tentatrice.

"- Laissez-le tranquille." gronda le blond en avisant le vampire se penchant vers la jugulaire du Gryffondor qui ne faisait que regarder le blond, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

"- Oh, tu avais l'intention de le rendre comme toi ? Un compagnon peut-être ? Je te comprend, il est très appétissant. Tu l'as très bien choisi." fit le vampire en souriant, sa langue traçant un sillon humide sur la peau mate de Harry.

"- Ne vous avisez-pas de le toucher !" hurla Draco en s'approchant dangereusement de Harrold, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur si particulière, d'un jaune et rouge sang qui fit sourire le vampire.

Le jeune homme sera certainement un grand vampire, ça ne laissai planer aucun doute quand à son pouvoir futur. Et le jeune vivant qu'il tenait entre ses bras froids étaient encore plus puissant. Sa puissance magique était telle qu'elle emplissait les narines de Harrold de son odeur si particulièrement envoûtante. C'était un vrai délice de la sentir et il souhaitait plus que tout goûter ce sang chaud qui coulait dans ses veines. Il savait qu'il savourerait chaque gouttes suintant de la plaie qu'il ferait à son cou. Mais Harrold ne put que remarquer que cette odeur avait quelque chose de familier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il la connaissait. Mais d'où ?

"- Draco, Draco, Draco, je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque nous sommes seul pendant si longtemps. Un être aussi jeune et aussi beau ne peut pas être laisser à la portée de n'importe qui. Et même si tu es celui à qui j'ai décidé de transmettre mon pouvoir, un autre t'es destiné. Harry devra et doit être ton compagnon ! Tu ne pourra pas percevoir ta _vie _autrement qu'avec lui à tes côtés." fit le vampire en commençant à s'agiter.

Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser que ce jeune homme brun serait capable de combler le vide dans lequel il survivrait parmi les vivants ? C'était impensable ! Même s'il était plus qu'appétissant, seul Harry pourrait l'accompagner toute au long de sa non-vie !

"- Draco, je ne te laisserai jamais prendre quelqu'un d'autre que mon descendant comme compagnon, j'espère que c'est bien clair ? Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir vivre avec Darco, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser la chance de pouvoir vivre avec Harry pour toujours. Le moins que tu puisse faire c'est de prendre ce que je t'offre."

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand sous les paroles du vampire. Harry allait tout savoir maintenant ! Il savait à présent qu'un Malfoy et un Potter avait une fois réussit à mettre de côté la haine que leur deux familles se vouaient depuis si longtemps au profit de l'amour, certes absurde, mais amour quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer ce vampire ! Non c'était trop lui demander !

"- Bon je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Si tu as vraiment l'intention de faire de ce jeune homme, ton compagnon, le moins que je puisse faire pour le bien de Harry c'est d'éliminer tout concourant direct."

Sur ce, Harrold ce pencha, ses canines devenant plus longue alors qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement du cou du brun qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Draco vit avec effroi les dents commencer à percer la peau du Gryffondor. Alors seulement il hurla. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser quiconque touché un cheveux d'Harry. Le brun était à lui et seulement à lui.

"- NE TOUCHEZ PAS A HARRY ESPECE DE SAL MORT VIVANT A LA CON !" hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, sa voix ayant pris une consonance grave faisant s'envoller plusieurs corbeaux perchés dans les hauteurs.

Le vampire releva ses yeux presque noirs sur lui, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'était donc cela cette odeur qui lui semblait si familière. Son ignorance quand au garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras avait au moins eu le mérite de voir le blond défendre ce qu'il pensait être sa propriété. Finalement, il serrait tout seul. Mais Harry aura trouvé quelqu'un en la personne de Draco Malfoy.

Il relâcha sa pression sur la taille du brun, sa langue caressa un instant son cou et la plaie se referma instantanément.

"- Eh bien, eh bien, jeune Malfoy, la vie de notre jeune Harry ne t'est pas si indifférente que ça on dirait. Je pourrait même penser que tu ne veuille pas que je le morde simplement parce que tu souhaite finalement le garder pour toi. J'en serais très heureux si c'était le cas. Enfin je ne peux pas ressentir de joie malheureusement mais je suis sûr que je serais heureux si c'était le cas." assura Harrold en caressant les cheveux du brun qui sembla retrouver sa mobilité.

Il se dégagea des bras du vampire et courra vers Draco, ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte des paroles prononcées précédemment. Il lança un regarda noir chargé de haine au mort vivant qui regardait le couple avec une lueur amusée. Le blond ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il tenait le brun dans ses bras, le serrant étroitement contre lui, sa main droite caressant presque tendrement le dos de Harry.

Bien qu'il est été surpris d'apprendre que le jeune homme au cheveux aussi noir que lui était son arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils, il devait avoué qu'il était plus qu'heureux de voir que les membres de la famille Potter étaient toujours aussi beau. Bien qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul. Aucun autre Potter ne verrait le jour. Mais c'était pour le bien du dernier. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre autrement, il en était assuré.

"- Ne vous avisez plus de l'approcher ne serais-ce que d'un centimètre ou je vous étripe." le menaça Draco d'une voix grave qui ne lui était pas familier.

Ses yeux brillaient toujours de leur couleur orangée et Harrold pu remarquer derrière les lèvres qui s'étaient ouvertes, deux petites canines un peu plus longues que la normale. Son héritage commençait à bien se réveiller. Il sera bientôt temps pour l'unification entre ces deux là. A la pleine lune prochaine, ils ne feront plus qu'un dans la vie éternelle. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et regardant alternativement les deux jeunes hommes, il leur expliqua ce qu'il devrait se passer plus tard, dans un mois.

"- Jeune Draco, j'aimerais que toi et Harry veniez me voir le mois prochain, le deuxième jour de la pleine lune. ... Je crois que quelque chose pourrait vous intéresser. Je passerai au château bien sûr. Je voudrait voir comment ... évolue votre relation." fit Harrold en marchant vers eux d'un pas lent.

Draco pointa sa baguette sur lui, une tonne de sortilège en tête, notamment un qui créait une combustion spontanée chez la personne ayant reçut le maléfice. Un sort parfaits pour un vampire.

"- Ne vous approchez pas où je jure que je n'hésiterez pas à vous brûler jusqu'à la moelle." cracha avec hargne le blond, Harry regardant l'un et l'autre, se demandant s'il devait empêcher le massacre.

"- Oh mais je vois que notre jeune vampire protège ses intérêts. Tu seras un compagnon parfait pour mon descendant. Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort." Il releva la tête vers le ciel et huma l'air." Il est temps de rentrer les enfants. Nous nous reverrons bientôt." Il posa son regard noir sur le visage du brun qui le regardait. " Je suis heureux de te connaître Harry. Pardonne-moi pour l'approche un peu brusque de tout à l'heure, mais je ne peux résister à un tel pouvoir venant de toi. Tu seras très fort et j'en suis fier."

Il caressa la joue du brun en souriant et après avoir croisé les yeux du jeune Malfoy, s'envola et disparu dans la nuit étoilée.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment sans bouger, le regard perdu et leurs bras encore entouré autour du corps de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, un frisson s'empara du corps du blond qui bizarrement se réchauffait. Il baissa les yeux vers le corps frêle du brun. Il tenait Harry Potter dans ses bras. Et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant, complet. Un étrange sentiment le prit et il relâcha rapidement son étreinte, une infime rougeur s'emparant de ses joues.

"- Désolé. .. Je ... Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer." dit-il difficilement.

"- Euh .. Oui..."

Ils prirent le chemin de l'école, le blond se rappelant parfaitement le chemin de retour cette fois-ci. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, trop secoué par ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils avaient la cape d'invibilité passée sur leur corps, les couvrant un peu du froid et leur baguette éclairée. Arrivé à la porte du château, alors qu'ils allaient se séparer pour rejoindre leur salle commune, Harry retint le blond qui le regarda un peu surpris.

"- Malfoy ... Je ... Enfin, merci pour ce que tu as fait." murmura-t-il sans le regarder, ses joues s'empourprant.

Le blond le regarda un instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le brun était adorable quand il était gêné. Il se donna une claque mentalement pour avoir de telle pensée. Jamais un Malfoy ne trouvera un Potter adorable. Et pourtant des paroles du vampire lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Tu ne pourra pas percevoir ta vie autrement qu''avec lui à tes côtés._

Mais s'il ne vivait pas et qu'il devenait vampire, alors il n'aurait pas besoin d'Harry à ses côtés. Non ?

_Tu seras un compagnon parfait pour mon descendant._

Oui mais s'il vivait ? Serait-ce la même chose ?

_Tu seras un compagnon parfait pour mon descendant._

_Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort._

"- Malfoy... Je sais que c'est idiot mais ... Tu crois que Harrold à raison ? Je veux dire... Tu crois que nous pourrons ne serais-ce nous apprécier un peu ?"

_...un compagnon parfait_

"- Je ne sais pas. Je pense ... qu'il a assez vécu ... pour savoir percevoir la vérité... mais je ne sais pas si ça peut être pareil pour nous.

_Tu ne pourra pas percevoir ta vie autrement qu''avec lui à tes côtés._

"- Et tu crois qu'il faut aller le voir ... le mois prochain ?" reprit le brun à voix basse, son regard encré dans les yeux orageux du blond.

_...quelque chose pourrait vous intéresser. _

"- Je ne sais pas. ... Nous avons le temps..." fit le blond un peu perdu.

..._un compagnon parfait..._

_...Que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort..._

_...Tu ne pourra pas percevoir ta vie autrement qu'avec lui à tes côtés..._

"- C'est vrai ... Je te laisse... Bonne nuit Malfoy." murmura Harry en regardant une dernière fois le blond avant de monter les escaliers.

"- Bonne nuit ... Harry." murmura le Serpentard quand celui-ci eut disparu.

En se couchant cette nuit là, une dernière phrase lui vint à l'esprit avant de s'endormir ...

_...J'ai décidé de te laisser la chance de pouvoir vivre avec Harry pour toujours..._

_...Le moins que tu puisse faire c'est de prendre ce que je t''offre..._

**Et bien voilà ! **

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir fini rapidement de chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Moi je préfère celui-là au précédent ! Je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire ! Surtout les passages où il y a des petites disputes entre Draco et Harry. Ca me fait marrer. **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il y a juste à cliquer sur Go en bas à gauche et à me donner votre avis ! **

**Gros Bisous à tous et à toutes !**

**Vert émeraude**


	8. Interlude 1

_**Bonjour... !!!**_

**_Hem, oui, heu, non, cette fic n'est pas abandonné si c'est ce que vous avez pensé ! Mais comme je l'ai dit sur le chapitre 1 de Firelight, le lien du secret  j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à continuer mes autres fics depuis un certain... bon depuis un long moment c'est vrai. En fait, depuis le début de Magnifique Rencontre. _**

_**Je vous annonce que ceci n'est pas à proprement parlé un nouveau chapitre. Mais je l'ai appelé Interlude. C'est le premier de la fic et je pense en faire d'autre. Les interludes retraceront la vie de Harrold. Mais pas sa vie entière. Seulement les moments qui nous intéresse pour l'histoire avec Harry et Draco ! Je vous ferais peut-être quelques cadeaux, mais après tout dépendra de ma muse ! **_

_**Je vous annonce donc que je suis quand même vraiment désolé de tout ce retard ! Mais voyez je n'ai pas mis un an !! Lool... Bon plus que douze jours et le compte y était ! Mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là et vous donner ce « chapitre » maintenant. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**La haine des Potter et Malfoy**_

**Interlude 1: Passé sanglant.**

_Une nuit froide, la pluie s'abattant sur les landes d'Angleterre, l'orage grondant au dessus de sa tête, le jeune homme avançait d'un pas certain dans la ruelle cachée dans la pénombre où aucune lumière ne perçait. _

_Son habit noir qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied le protégeait de la pluie torrentielle qui inondait tout autour de lui. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne ressentait rien. Ni le froid, ni le chaud, ni le besoin de respirer... Il ne ressentait plus tout ça. Depuis maintenant six ans il ne vivait plus. Son coeur ne battait plus, il n'avait plus besoin de se nourrir comme un être humain normal, il ne vivait que la nuit et n'avait besoin que d'une seule source. Le sang._

_Le sang de ses victimes qu'il choisissait parfaitement. Il prenait la vie de ceux qui l'avaient une fois enlevé à un innocent. Et ils étaient nombreux à cette époque. Les pillards, les violeurs, les voleurs, tous passaient entre ses bras pour rendre leur dernier souffle à cause de leurs crimes passés. _

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Il sortit rapidement de la ville, ses pas silencieux le menant sur un petit chemin de campagne nu d'arbre et de végétation. Seul le chemin de terre traçait une ligne sinueuse vers une petite auberge au loin dont une lumière filtrait à travers une petite fenêtre. _

_Un éclair zébra le ciel alors qu'il suivait la route ; ne s'occupant pas des animaux qui gambadaient autour de lui pour se réfugiés dans leur habitats. _

_Il arriva rapidement à la petite auberge, et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, habitué à cette situation. _

_Il enleva la capuche de son vêtement complètement mouillé, dévoilant par cela ses cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrivaient un peu sous la nuque. Ses yeux marron tirant sur le noir sondèrent la pièce et un sourire attendri flotta sur ses lèvres quand il repéra la personne qu'il était venu voir. Il avança vers elle, son corps musclé et bien définit bougeant sensuellement au rythme de ses pas. _

_Il enlaça la personne qui sursauta et déposa un baiser amoureux sous son oreille. Un petit gémissement d'adoration lui répondit et encouragé par cela, il recommença son geste, ses lèvres se déplaçant vers la mâchoire carrée appartenant à celle d'un homme beau comme un clair de lune. _

_Ses cheveux d'un blond comme les blés qui lui arrivaient en haut du dos et qui étaient ramené en catogan étaient la plus belle fierté du jeune homme. Si le brun contournait la chaise, il rencontrerait deux joyaux d'une magnifique couleur bleue entourée de gris dans laquelle il se fondait à chaque rencontre. Oh oui cet homme était beau. Beau à en mourir et si il n'était pas mort déjà, il l'aurait fait pour lui. Il aurait donné son âme pour rencontrer cet ange qui lui était apparu comme dans un rêve une nuit d'été. Cette nuit où sa non-existence avait enfin changée. Il avait réussi à ce moment là à dire non à celui qui croyait l'avoir acquis. Il avait réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de celui qui lui avait enlevé la vie une nuit dans sa chambre. _

_Comme il exécrait cet ... homme. Cet homme qui pensais le posséder, corps et âme. Il usait de son charme pour le retenir près de lui, utilisant son corps pour assouvir ses besoins de chair pour une nuit torride au près d'un feu ronflant dans l'âtre d'une cheminée de pierre. _

_Mais même si son corps lui appartenait, jamais son cœur, ni son âme n'aurait été à lui. Cet être putride de l'intérieur. Cet être qui l'utilisais pour ses désirs pervers. Jamais il n'aurait été à lui. Il s'y refusait. _

_Harold Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un de têtu. Harold Potter avait toujours souhaité sa liberté. Et Harold Potter décidait de ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie, même s'il ne vivait plus. _

_Alors il avait quitté cet être qui pensait l'avoir acquis pour l'éternité. Il avait dit adieu à ce vampire nommé Rufus Doppler qui avait amené tant de terreur sur les terres de ses ancêtre, l'Angleterre._

_Cet ange avait été le seul soutient qui lui avait donné la force de se libérer de ses chaînes. Comme une bouée de secours, il l'avait sortit de l'emprise dans lequel il était et lui avait permit de connaître le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa nouvelle existence. _

_Grâce à cet ange, il avait connu l'amour. Il aimait et était aimé en retour. Toute sa vie passée avait presque disparu de ses souvenirs quand il l'avait aimé pour la première fois. _

_Bien sûr ce ne fut pas facile. Son amour blond n'avait pas été facile à charmer et son orgueil ainsi que sa fierté avait été mise à rude épreuve durant les quelques mois où il avait essayé de le séduire._

_Son jeu de séduction était passé par toutes les formes pour arriver à ses fins. Les fleurs, les musiques chantées sous le balcon de sa chambre la nuit, les rendez-vous près de la fontaine du parc. Harrold avait tout fait pour l'atteindre. Et ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Darco, comme son amour se nommait, avait décidé de mettre la véracité de ses sentiments sous forme de défis. D'après le jeune prince blond, le vampire n'aurait jamais tenu s'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux. Mais Darco s'était trompé. Harrold avait tenu encore et encore, essayant mille et une choses pour le convaincre qu'il l'aimait vraiment. _

_Plus tard, Harrold s'était dit que son petit jeu de séduction avait été digne des plus grands livres romantiques que sa défeinte femme lisait au près du feu. _

_Sa femme, Emily, il y pensait quelque fois. Bien sûr il avait été triste de sa mort. Mais à présent, cela n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui. _

_Juste après avoir été mordu, le vampire Rufus avait plus d'une fois visité la famille Potter pour les menacer de tous les tuer si Harrold ne le suivait pas. Ce que Rufus ne savait pas c'était que quelque jours après avoir été mordu, Harrold se mariait avec une jeune fille de bonne famille, dont le mariage était arrangé depuis quelques années à cause de son père. Bien sûr la jeune Emily était une femme magnifique, douce et absolument parfaite en tant qu'épouse, mais Harrold ne souhaitait pas avoir cette vie. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'épouser la jeune femme et avait consommer sa nuit de noce comme nouveau couple de marier qui se respectait. _

_Alors, cette nuit-là, exactement trois jours après avoir été mordu par Rufus, Harrold et sa femme conçurent un héritier. Sans le savoir, il transmettait ses nouveaux gènes à son futur enfant. Des gènes modifiés, transformés une nuit de pleine lune. Des gènes de vampire. _

_Alors durant les quelques mois qui suivirent son mariage, le vampire venait les voir et les menaçait. _

_"- Venez avec moi Harold et votre famille sera épargnée." disait-il. _

_Harold avait décidé. Il avait promit au vampire de le suivre, s'il lui laissait un an passé au près de son épouse. Rufus avait accepté, un peu réticent malgré tout et avait promit de le surveiller durant tout ce temps et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'un vampire devait savoir afin de vivre. _

_Ainsi durant douze mois, Harold connut les transformations, les douleurs dues aux manques de sang, son besoin de tuer, son besoin continuel de se nourrir, de chasser. Mais il avait aussi connut la peur de voir sa femme mourir à cause de Rufus. Alors après la naissance de son enfant qu'il prénomma Angel, Rufus vint les voir._

_La dernière fois que le vampire les avait visité fut le jour où Emily donna naissance à Angel. C'était une nuit pluvieuse et Harold se souvenait parfaitement des paroles du vampire._

_« Profite de ta famille mon jeune agneau, bientôt ton seul lien avec ton ancienne vie sera envolé en un souffle. »_

_Harold se tenait donc près la moindre attaque contre sa famille durant le mois qui suivit. Mais ce ne fut pas assez. Trois mois après la naissance de Angel, Rufus revint les voir. Effectivement, le vampire lui avait bien laissé un an avec sa femme. Il était aujourd'hui l'heure. _

_Rufus se trouvais dans leur salon, son regard fixant le nourrisson avec un appétit que Harold avait définit comme étant féroce._

_« Tu avais dit que tu ne les toucherais pas. » grogna Harold en se plaçant devant sa femme qui portait son fils au creux de ses bras. Celle-ci le tenait étroitement serré contre ses seins et ses yeux fixaient avec horreur le vampire._

_« Oh mais je ne toucherais pas à ton fils. C'est vrai, une telle merveille, comment lui faire du mal quand on peut attendre qu'elle grandisse pour la voire s'épanouir et la prendre enfin quand elle sera devenue une ravissante beauté, plus beau et plus pur que son père ne l'a jamais été ? »_

_« Vous ne toucherez pas à ma famille ! » hurla le jeune vampire, sa voix prenant un drôle de ton, presque surnaturel. _

_Rufus eut un sourire sadique et d'un bond envoya Harrold contre un mur et se tint derrière la jeune femme qui n'avait rien vu. Un long doigt fin vint caresser la peau pâle de la jeune maman et descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et le creux de ses seins, ce geste la fit frissonner de dégoût. _

_« Tu tremble mon ange, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu aimes tant ce que je te fais ? » Susurra le vampire à l'oreille de la femme. _

_Celle-ci trembla et Harold grogna contre le vampire qui souriait cruellement._

_« Lâche-là !! » fit furieusement Harold._

_« Tut, tut cher ange, ne vois-tu pas que ta très chère femme aime ce que je lui fais ? Elle en redemande encore regarde. » Rufus caressa de nouveau la peau de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux convulsivement._

_« Emily, ne le laisse pas te prendre. Tu es plus forte que lui. Je sais que tu peux combattre son attraction. » Souffla Harold à sa femme qui se laissai peu à peu hypnotiser par l'attraction du vampire. _

_« Elle ne peut pas t'entendre. Voit comme elle est décontractée. Elle adore être à ma merci. » Murmura Rufus en approchant ses canines du cou de la jeune femme qui pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laissé plus de peau à explorer. _

_Harold bondit sur le vampire, faisant attention à ne pas bousculer Emily et Angel et le repoussa de toutes ses forces contre le mur de pierre. _

_« Ne t'avise plus de toucher à ma famille Rufus, ou je jure que tu ne tu ne retrouvera plus le plaisir d'enfoncer tes crocs dans la chair de quelqu'un. » gronda le brun._

_« Suis-moi mon ange des ténèbres, et ta famille sera libre. » fit Rufus en se relevant. _

_Harold regarda le visage maintenant réveillé de sa femme qui le fixait d'un air terrifié. Elle savait que son époux était un vampire, elle avait confiance en lui et avait su que jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal à elle et à son fils._

_Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'elle comprenait que Harold suivrait le vampire pour qu'ils restent en vie. _

_« Non. » murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix._

_« Je n'ai pas le choix Emy. Il faut que vous viviez toi et Angel. Protège-le. S'il y a un problème, tu sais ou aller. » Dit-il doucement avant de suivre Rufus qui la regardait d'un œil mauvais. _

_Harrold ne revit jamais plus Emily. Elle mourut trois années plus tard, par un vampire alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle._

_Rufus avait traîné Harrold de ville en ville, gardant toujours un œil mauvais sur lui au cas où il désirerait partit. Le sang coula à flot partout où ils passaient. _

_Harrold n'avais jamais pris plaisir à tuer. Il en était dégoûté. Au début de son existence en tant que vampire, il ne se nourrissait que de petits animaux, n'acceptant pas de prendre une vie humaine alors qu'en tant qu'humain, il aurait voulu les soigner. Mais Rufus n'acceptait pas qu'un vampire vive comme cela. Il le poussait toutes les nuits à tuer. Un homme. Une femme. Un enfant. Un innocent. _

_Mais, le jeune vampire ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pourtant, bientôt, à force de voir Rufus enfoncé ses canines dans le cou tendre d'une vierge qui était sa proie préférée, Harrold eut besoin de plus. _

_Il se mit donc à chasser en ville. La chasse fut dure au début. Il revenait souvent bredouille et affamé dans leur grande tour en dehors de la ville. Il tuait alors les quelques rats qui séjournaient contre leur gré avec eux. Mais quand il but la première goutte de sang d'un homme qui venait de voler un peu plus loin, il sut qu'il ne pourrait s'en passer. Il savait qu'il tuerait. Encore et encore. Et ce pour toujours. Malgré les regrets. Il avait gardé en lui, une part d'humanité qui s'estompait petit à petit au fil des années. _

_Rufus, de plus en plus fier de lui, le trouvait toujours un peu plus désirable à ses yeux. Bien sûr, Harrold était passé entre ses draps. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains expertes du vampire à la peau de velours. L'attraction qu'exerçait Rufus sur lui fonctionnait au plus grand malheur de Harrold qui était encore novice en la matière._

_Oh, oui Rufus Doppler était beau. Jamais Harrold n'avait vu un homme aussi beau que lui. Et être un vampire donnait de maints avantages. Une prestance. Une classe. Un charisme. Et une beauté à vous coupé le souffle. _

_Harrold avait changé dès qu'il fut mordu par Rufus. Il avait grandit. C'était embelli. Il savait qu'il était beau bien avant de mourir. Mais depuis il ne voyait plus son reflet. Il aurait voulu voir comment il était. Il n'avait pas vieillit non. Un vampire ne vieillit pas. Mais il avait évolué. Son corps avait malgré tout mûrît. _

_Mais son bourreau était encore plus beau que lui, il en était certain. _

_Ses cheveux sombres lui arrivaient jusqu'en haut du dos, brillant sous les réverbères et paraissant charbon dans la nuit. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat surnaturel entre le rouge et le brun, une étincelle jaune les faisant scintillés de malveillance lorsqu'il enfonçait ses canines dans une peau tendre, le sang giclant alors. _

_A chaque fois que Harrold assistait à cette scène morbide, il était incapable de bouger, tant le spectacle était malsain, plaisant à regardé, et horriblement désirable. _

_Alors, il se retrouvait à débusquer un autre criminel qu'il se faisait un plaisir cette fois de tuer. Et quand il rentrait à leur « demeure » comme Rufus s'aimait à l'appeler, il retrouvait le vampire empli de désir pour lui, l'embrassant avec ferveur, le sang coulant entre ses lèvres par trop de violence. Ils passaient souvent leur nuit alors à baiser comme des animaux. Harrold ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mot pour déterminer ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'y aurait jamais d'amour entre eux. Seulement de la haine et de la vénération pour Harrold et de la méfiance ainsi que du désir pour Rufus. _

_Pourtant une nuit, alors que Rufus étaient partit à l'orée du jour chez eux, Harrold vagabondait dans les rues froides de la ville. Il errait sans savoir ou aller, perdu dans ses pensés devenues de plus en plus morbide quand une odeur nouvelle capta son attention. _

_Il se fit à son instinct de vampire et suivit le parfum jusqu'au coin d'une rue où il allait rarement. Regardant discrètement, il vit un jeune homme, seul, arrivant vers lui. Il marchait d'un pas sûr, ses yeux que le vampire percevait comme étant froids scrutant tout autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul. _

_Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin à un moment, et resserra l'emprise de sa main sur son manteau. L'odeur qui venait jusqu'au vampire était la plus délicieuse qu'il eut le bonheur de connaître. Elle était à la fois douce et dure. Un parfum qui cachait plein de mystère et une personnalité forte. Cette personne plaisait en tout point au brun. _

_Des cheveux blonds presque blanc, attaché en catogan et atteignant le milieu de son dos. Grâce à sa bonne vue acquise par sa mort, Harrold pu voir les yeux d'une couleur bleue clair entouré de gris. Un regard mystérieux et pourtant empli de tristesse. _

_Puis soudain, le jeune homme blond s'avança vers un banc et se laissa tombé dessus, soufflant fortement. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains et resta un long moment dans cette position, comme s'il réfléchissait. _

_Harrold, l'observant depuis le début, ses sens devenus fous devant cet humain qui lui donnait des envies qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme d'un pas félin et aérien. Il s'assit à côté du blond sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. _

_« Bonjour. » fit Harrold d'un ton suave. _

_Le jeune homme sursauta alors et tourna vers lui ses yeux brillants. _

_« Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il soudain effrayé en voyant le ton blafard du vampire et ses lèvres trop rouge pour être réaliste._

_« Moi ? Seulement une âme en peine. Mais et toi ? » répondit le vampire en scrutant encore et toujours le jeune homme en face de lui. _

_Celui-ci baissa par ailleurs la tête en rougissant, devant ce regard trop insistant. _

_« Je... Je suis... Je ne suis personne. » souffla-t-il après un moment. _

_« Tu dois bien avoir un nom. » rigola Harrold qui se sentait vivant depuis bien longtemps. Il ressentait une sorte de félicité à se trouver assis à côté du blond. _

_« Hum... Oui... Mais aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il me sert encore à quelque chose. Je m'appelle Darco... Malfoy. » _

_Harrold se figea un moment avant de prendre une pose décontractée. _

_La famille Malfoy était une famille que les Potter avait en horreur depuis des générations et inversement. Leur père respectif, qui dirigeait certaines terres, se faisait la guerre à l'époque où Harrold était encore en vit… Mais aujourd'hui qu'en était-il ? Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait suivit Rufus dans leur chasse et il n'avait jamais eu d'information sur ce qu'il se passait. _

_Comme promis il n'avait revu personne de sa famille. _

_« Darco Malfoy... » dit-il d'un air pensif._

_« Oui. » fit le blond. « Cela vous étonne ? »_

_« Un peu à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Malfoy ici même et surtout la nuit. »_

_« C'est le crépuscule tout de même. Certaine personne sont déjà levées. » _

_« Le crépuscule... » fit Harrold en regardant le ciel légèrement éclairci par le levé du soleil. « Dommage. Il me faut vous quitter dans ce cas. » continua-t-il en se levant du banc._

_« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Darco._

_« Voyez-vous... » fit Harrold avec un sourire en coin. « Moi et certain de nos compagnons n'avons pas les mêmes habitudes que les votre. »_

_« Je vous reverrais ? » redemanda Darco alors que le brun s'éloignait déjà. _

_Harrold se retourna et le fixa intensément. Ses yeux gris le troublaient d'une étrange façon. Il voulait noyez son regard au sien encore une fois même s'il ne devait pas. Pourtant un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait. _

_« Si le destin veut que nous nous rencontrions alors nous le saurons. » dit-il d'un ton mystérieux. _

_Puis il partit dans une petite rue, retrouvant le chemin de leur forteresse. _

_Ils se reverraient._

_Parce Harrold..._

_Était maître de son destin à présent..._

Harrold sortis de ses pensés, une larme de sang solitaire coulait le long de sa joue.

Aujourd'hui son destin était tout autre.

Aujourd'hui, cent ans plus tard, son destin était de faire en sorte que son descendant ne fasse pas la même erreur que lui...

Même s'il en pâtirait..

_Fin de l'Interlude 1_

_**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite :s **_

_**Bisous, n'hésiter pas à me donner vos réactions !**_

_**Vert Emeraude qui s'épate en ce moment **_


	9. Chapitre 7

_Bonsoir tout le monde !!_

_Et non vous ne rêver pas ! C'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Et je crois bien que c'est le plus long de la fic ! J'ai été très inspiré pour l'écrire, c'est pour cela qu'il arrive si vite ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews même si j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que c'était un Interlude, ou peut-être à cause de tout ce retard. Mais bon, merci quand même, elles me font très plaisir _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

**Chapitre 7 : Une Bête en cage.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que son réveil sonnait sur la table de chevet. Il entendait à travers les rideaux le bruit de ses camarades de chambrée qui s'activaient à se préparer pour une autre journée de cours.

Cela faisait une semaine que lui et Malfoy avait rendu visite au vampire et pas une seule fois il n'avait reparlé au blond.

Celui-ci avait passé tout son temps avec Zabinni, faisant l'ignorant en présence du rouge et or. Harry était surpris de remarquer que cette attitude l'agaçait.

Si il était réaliste avec lui-même, il aurait avoué qu'il voulait que le Serpentard lui parle. Mais il voulait surtout qu'il le regarde.

Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais son cœur se serrait en sa présence.

C'était on ne peut plus embêtant, puisque son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait en pensant à lui, mais ajouté à cela, ses rêves venaient le troubler.

Ils prenaient toujours la forme d'un jeune homme blond, à l'allure princière, des yeux gris profond dans lesquels il se perdait. Tout restait flou cependant. Il se disait que malgré cela, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui venait hanté ses nuits. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse mais il s'obstinait à penser que le Serpentard n'avait rien à faire dans ses songes. Même s'ils étaient très appréciables.

Pourtant, cette nuit, ce fut un tout autre rêve qui vint troubler sa nuit.

Il vit avec une nettement irréelle, l'homme qui l'avait pris pour proie une semaine auparavant dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait rêvé de Harrold Potter. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, il en était quasiment sûr.

Il avait l'impression dans son rêve, de revivre, par l'intermédiaire du vampire, une vie antérieure à la sienne.

Il fallait bien avoué que rêvé d'avoir épouser une femme, d'avoir eu un enfant et d'être contraint de partir à cause d'un vampire n'était pas le rêve que l'on faisait tout les jours.

C'est pour cela que Harry sut que le rêve qu'il venait de faire n'était pas de lui à proprement parlé. Mais venait, il ne savait comment d'ailleurs, de souvenirs anciens du vampire.

Réfléchissant toujours à ça, il se leva sans faire attention à ses camarades et partit dans la salle de bain qui venait de se libérer par un Neville encore à moitié endormi.

Il prit sa douche, ses pensés tournoyant dans la vapeur de l'eau, et quelque temps après, il sortit, habillé, et prêt pour une nouvelle journée.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

De son côté, Draco se leva de forte mauvaise humeur. Son réveil n'eut pas le choix que de subir la colère de son propriétaire et se retrouva à dire bonjour au mur après un super vol plané.

Il prit, comme d'habitude, son temps pour se préparer et quand il sortit de sa chambre, il retrouva sa « bande » au bout du couloir, qui l'attendait pour descendre à la Grande Salle.

Goyle et Crabbe lui ouvrirent la porte, et il entra doucement, le menton fier. Il se dirigea vers sa table sans regarder personne.

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il venait ici puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler depuis une semaine. La seule chose que pouvait accepter son estomac c'était de la viande. De la viande rouge, saignante, quasiment pas cuite, presque totalement crue. Sur le conseil de son meilleur ami, il avait établit son problème à Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci avait paru étonnée. Elle en avait alors fait part à Dumbledore.

Le Directeur avait alors dit que c'était une évidence.

Draco établissait sa transformation de vampire malgré la transfusion. Il avait alors hurlé contre l'incompétence de l'infirmière, ses yeux prenant encore leur éclat jaune, comme celui d'un chat. Dumbledore et Pomfresh l'avaient alors regardé abasourdi et avaient décidé d'entretenir une conversation sur ce problème.

Depuis alors cinq jours, Draco devait venir deux fois par jours afin de se nourrir. Il était impensable qu'on voie un élève se nourrir de viande crue à table. Ainsi, Draco, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas, se devait d'ingérer au moins un litre de sang par jour. Mais, le blond refusa de d'avaler autant de viande crue. L'infirmière lui proposa donc de transfuser le sang. Proposition qui fut accepter à contre cœur.

Draco savait la position dans laquelle il se tenait. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus comme avant. Il n'était pas idiot. Il se rendait compte de la gravité de la situation. Aujourd'hui, il était encore « gentil », mais bientôt, d'après Dumbledore, son besoin de sang se ferait encore plus ressentir. Draco n'osait croire qu'il puisse un jour être aussi « mauvais » que ce que décrivais les livres sur la nature de vampire.

Il s'était renseigné bien sûr. Il avait eu l'accord du Directeur pour faire des recherches dans la section Interdite de la bibliothèque.

Il avait appris peu de chose malheureusement. Les vampires n'étaient pas un sujet assez bien traité. Peu de personne n'avait pu étudier leur façon de faire.

Mais ce qu'il sut grâce aux livres, lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais il savait que certaines choses étaient insensées. Il ne retient alors que les informations les plus probables.

Les vampires, lors de leur transformation, changeait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Leur corps pouvait devenir plus fort ou plus frêle selon la personne. Leurs sens s'amélioraient.

Leur vue devenait plus perçante.

Leur odorat plus sensible.

Leur toucher plus précis.

Leur ouïe plus fine.

Seul le goûter ne changeait pas autant que les autres. Mais les vampires savaient quand même distinguer une certaine différence entre plusieurs sangs, venant de plusieurs personnes. Draco s'était d'ailleurs demandé quel sang il préfèrerait. Et une odeur ainsi qu'un parfum lui était venu en tête.

Il se souvenait d'un goût chaud, fort et doux à la fois, un peu salé et musqué. Il ne se rappelait plus où exactement cette odeur lui était parvenue. Mais il savait qu'il voulait la recroisée.

Concernant les autres compétences des vampires, leur agilité et habilité étaient cent fois plus rapides et plus précises qu'un mortel. Leur force physique en était décuplée.

Les vampires ne connaissaient également pas le besoin de dormir, le besoin de respirer. Le froid et le chaud n'avaient plus aucune importance pour eux. Ils ne ressentaient rien à ce niveau là. Seul le soleil pouvait changer quelque chose en eux. Sous l'effet des rayons solaires, ils subissaient ce qu'on appelle plus communément une combustion spontanée et risquait de disparaître en cendre. Mais plusieurs théories dénaturaient ce fait.

Leur force de caractère était beaucoup plus imposante. Cela voulait dire qu'ils savaient contenir leur émotion. Mais même s'ils avaient une retenue quasi infaillible d'après les livres, leur colère pouvait être d'une force dévastatrice. Certains vampires, des siècles antérieurs, avaient causé beaucoup de dommage dans certains pays du Monde. On appelait cela la frénésie, qui était plus ou moins intense selon la force du vampire.

La plupart de leurs colères étaient dues à certaines chasses faites par les mortels afin de les exterminés. Ils étaient traqués, et tuer.

L'autre cause était le fait que certains vampires étaient séparés de force de leur compagnon. Et un compagnon de vampire était tout pour celui-ci. Il ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour être près de lui et ne pas être éloignés. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que leur frénésie devenait la plus forte possible. Le vampire attaquera alors quiconque se mettra en travers de son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il est atteint son but et qu'il se soit calmé. La plupart du temps, c'était leur Compagnon qui les sauvait de leurs folies meurtrière. Leur Compagnon étaient ce qu'on pouvait appelé un Catalyseur. Ils avaient le pouvoir d'apaiser et de modérer la colère de leur Père. Un Père étant appelé le vampire ayant rendu un mortel vampire. On appelle ces derniers, des Infants.

Draco s'était alors demandé si tout les vampires étaient mauvais ou pas...

Pas tous. Comme il le pensait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harrold Potter. Les Hommes avaient tendance à croire que les vampires étaient mauvais par nature, mais c'était faux. Il en est même certains qui voulaient plutôt protéger les humains ou vivre dans une société égalitaire (entre mortels et vampires). Mais bien sûr, il existait des vampires cruels, méchants, pratiquant les pires atrocités sur tout ce qui passe à leur portée, et ceux-là, mieux valait les éviter.

Un vampire peut-il mourir réellement ?

Draco s'était poser cette question.

Il apprit qu'un vampire, bien qu'immortel à la base, s'il reçoit de nombreuses blessures, et surtout des dégâts causés par le _feu_, la _lumière du soleil_, ou quelque moyen surnaturel, il peut tomber inconscient ou en état de torpeur. Par contre, une exposition prolongée au soleil, peut engendrer une combustion, suivit par la Mort Ultime du vampire.

Par contre, toutes les suppositions disant que les vampires sont « allergiques » aux crucifix, à l'ail, aux pieux dans le cœur ou aux armes en argent n'étaient pas toutes vraies.

Dans le Monde Sorcier, tout le monde savaient que les armes en argents étaient utilisées contre les loups-garous et n'avaient aucun effet sur les vampires. Cela les énervaient un peu plus seulement.

L'ail et les crucifix n'avaient aucun pouvoir contre les vampires.

Seul le pieu dans le cœur avait de véritables séquelles. Le vampire étaient tout d'abord dans l'incapacité de bouger et finissait par mourir, son sang se répandant alors hors de son corps. La seule solution qui restait au vampire pour ne pas périr était de trouver une source de sang le plus vite possible et de vider presque quasiment le corps de sa source vitale. Le meilleur donneur étant un vampire. Tout d'abord, parce que le sang d'un vampire possédait une meilleure résistance. Et parce qu'un vampire pourra toujours se nourrir sur une proie facile s'il est affaibli.

A la fin de ses recherches, Draco eut tout de même l'envie de se renseigner sur deux autres points : l'origine de l'existence des vampires et s'il était possible d'avoir des relations sexuelles en tant que vampire.

Après beaucoup de recherches qui lui valu deux nuits blanches d'affilées, il tomba deux livres parfaits. Les titres étant _La Bible des Vampires_ et _Le sexe chez les Vampires : Mythes ou Réalités ?_.

Il se souvenait avec précision de ce qu'il avait lu... :

_« Tout débuta au commencement des temps. L'Eternel créa l'univers, la Terre, les plantes et les animaux, et enfin l'Homme. Il créa Adam et Eve, et après qu'ils eurent goûté au fruit de la connaissance, il les chassa du Jardin d'Eden. Alors ils engendrèrent leurs deux premiers enfants : Abel et Caïn. Le premier devint éleveur, le second laboureur. Mais le jour où Abel fit offrande de bêtes de son troupeau à l'Eternel, et Caïn de fruits de sa récolte, l'Eternel n'eut d'égard que pour le don d'Abel._

_Par jalousie, Caïn tua son frère, et l'Eternel le chassa de sa vue, en lui donnant une marque qui empêcherait quiconque de le tuer. Ainsi Caïn devint-il un vagabond éternel, devant se cacher aux yeux de tous, et il s'enfuit vers l'Est, au pays de __Nod_

_Durant son exil, Caïn rencontra __Lilith__, la première femme d'Adam, bannie pour son impureté. C'est __Lilith, la Mère Sombre__, qui enseigna à Caïn les pouvoirs que recèle son sang de damné. Ces pouvoirs formeront les _**_Disciplines_**_ dont hériteront les descendants de Caïn_

_C'est ici que commença alors le commencement de l'existence des vampires._

_Pendant l'errance de Caïn, Adam et Eve eurent un troisième fils, Seth __(à ne pas confondre avec la divinité égyptienne)__ et l'Humanité se développa ainsi de génération en génération. Voyant cela, Caïn, envieux de la fraternité et de l'amour des hommes, fonda sa propre ville : __Enoch, la Première Cité__. Il y régnait en monarque et ne cachait pas sa véritable nature._

_Et Caïn choisit trois humains pour devenir ses infants, et ceux-ci héritèrent des pouvoirs de leur __Père Sombre ou Père Suprême__. Cette seconde génération engendra à son tour de treize vampires, et ainsi de suite. Les caïnites (personnes « créees » par Caïn) se répandaient partout à travers la Cité, et l'Eternel décida de la détruire avec tous ses habitants en déclenchant un déluge. Et Caïn retourna à son errance_

_Caïn et ses trois infants ayant disparu, les treize survivants, fondèrent la __Seconde Cité__, et chacun d'entre eux est à l'origine d'un des __treize _**Clans**_ majeurs__. Mais la Seconde Cité fut détruite à son tour. Les exilés choisirent finalement de s'installer parmi les enfants de Seth, et de demeurer cachés à leurs yeux_.

_Les vampires de quatrième et cinquième générations continuèrent à perpétuer la race des caïnites, et au XIIIème siècle, la plupart des vampires créés sont des dixième ou onzième générations. Toutefois, il existe des vampires de douzième et même de treizièmes générations, mais leur héritage sanguin est tellement dilué que leurs pouvoirs sont très faibles, même s'ils restent plus puissants que de simples mortels. _

_Mais il est dit dans le __Livre de Nod__, qu'un jour le monde connaîtra la __Géhenne__, et que Caïn reviendra pour punir les damnés et les impurs. En attendant ce moment, certains vampires parmi les plus anciens cherchaient à atteindre un état appelé __Golconde__, que certains qualifiaient de mythique. On raconte que cet état d'équilibre permet d'acquérir les anciens pouvoirs perdus depuis l'existence de leur _Père Sombre_ (Caïn). Caïn se sentant toujours trahis par l'Eternel décida d'exaucer leur prière afin que ses Infants sèment la terreur dans le Monde. _

_Il est dit que tout ceux qui auront fait cette requête se verront un jour puni par leur _Père Suprême, _celui-ci en réalité, n'acceptant pas que ses Infants prennent sa place dans l'Histoire. _

_De nos jours, les vampires sont obligés de se cacher des Humains. Certains essayant toujours d'être accepté dans la société. _

_C'est pour cela, qu'on ne pourra en aucun cas dénombré la population des Infants de Caïn... »_

Draco n'avait, grâce à cette Bible, pour ainsi dire rien appris de concret. Et pourtant, toute l'Histoire se résolvait à cela.

Il s'était dit que pour plus d'informations, il demanderait à Harrold.

Après cela, il avait consulté le livre _Le sexe chez les Vampires : Mythes ou Réalités ?_. Ce qu'il avait appris l'avait beaucoup surpris, il devait l'avouer.

D'après le livre, un vampire pourrait contrôler l'afflux de sang dans leurs organes et imiter le fonctionnement d'un corps de mortel, alors il pourrait avoir une érection. Le problème serait que leur système nerveux serait dégradé, et que leurs organes reproducteurs ne produiraient plus de semence. Ils pourraient donc avoir des rapports sexuels, mais ils n'y prendraient pas vraiment de plaisir, et surtout, ne pourraient pas se reproduire par ce biais-là. Le seul plaisir proche de l'orgasme qu'ils pourraient ressentir, serait quand ils se nourrissent par la voie du _baiser_. Le Baiser étant le moyen de boire le sang des mortels par une morsure. Ceci provoquant une extase chez la victime. Victime qui peut être mortel ou vampire.

Après avoir recueillit toutes ses données, Draco s'étaient alors posés plusieurs questions.

Serait-il capable d'accepter de vivre en tant que vampire ?

Pourrait-il accepter de voir toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait mourir alors que lui est immortel ?

Pourrait-il accepter une vie comme celle-là ?

Et surtout, serait-il capable de ne plus avoir de relation normale, de toujours être seul ? Et pas seulement pour les relations sexuelles.

Que ferait-il pour ne pas vivre seul ?

Pensant à tout cela, Draco leva les yeux vers la table des rouge et ros. Plus précisément, son regarde se posa sur Potter qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur – qui battait encore pour son bonheur – se serra en l'observant.

Pourrait-il exister sans personne près de lui ? Sans amour ?

Draco n'était pas quelqu'un d'insensible comme tout le monde le croyait. Bien sûr, il était froid et distant quelque fois, même quasiment tout le temps. Mais on n'est pas Malfoy qui le souhaite. Et être le fils de Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas que des avantages.

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il fixait toujours le brun aux yeux verts, il fut surpris quand il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait également.

Un lien se créa alors entre eux, leurs regards ne voulant plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. Draco sentit une chaleur inconnue se propager dans son être. Il vit alors les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller.

Ses lèvres remuèrent alors et les yeux gris s'y fixèrent.

_« Tes yeux... »_ semblait dire le brun en silence.

Draco passa des yeux aux lèvres du brun avec incompréhension.

_« Jaunes ... Tes yeux... sont ... jaunes. » _ répété la brun plus lentement.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux lui aussi en grand. Puis il baissa la tête aussitôt pour ne pas être remarqué des autres élèves. Il entendit Blaise, assis à côté de lui, murmurer à son oreille.

« Hey Dray, y a un problème ? »

Le blond se contenta de grogner. Grognement qui ressembla plus à celui d'un animal qu'à un Homme.

Il releva les yeux vers Blaise qui blêmit en avisant les yeux jaunes et rouge vif de son ami.

Blaise était le seul dans son entoura à connaître toute la situation. Draco avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Le châtain afficha une mine contrite en le voyant. Il n'était pas surpris de voir son ami comme cela. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le blond avait quelques... changements physiques qui s'opéraient. Quelques fois, seul Blaise le remarquait. Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas et ne pouvait rien voir sauf en se regardant dans une glace.

Ces changements avaient souvent lieu quand un certain Gryffondor se trouvait dans le coin. Blaise n'avait rien dit. Draco le remarquerait bien assez tôt. Et puis quand les yeux du blond changeaient habituellement, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui...

« En effet, il y a un putain de problème ! » fit le châtain en avisant tout les élèves autour d'eux.

« T'as une putain de bonne observation Blaise, c'est fou ! J'te félicite ! » fit le blond d'un ton mordant.

« Hey mon p'tit loup, fais-toi les crocs sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu veux. » répliqua Blaise en observant deux dents légèrement différentes chez le blond. « D'ailleurs, c'est nouveau ça ? » dit-il justement en pointant le visage de Draco.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil.

« De quoi ? »

« Les deux ch'tites quenottes qui ont grandit à l'instant. Tu sais, il faut éviter de les nourrir trop ou elles vont prendre pas mal de place après... »

Sursautant, Draco toucha l'endroit dit alors que Blaise babillait encore et encore. Il sentit, en passant sa langue dessus, qu'en effet, ses deux canines étaient plus longues que d'habitude et plus aiguisées.

« Merde. » gronda-t-il.

Il se leva en vitesse et sortit de la Grande Salle sans relever la tête une seule seconde.

Blaise ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de ne pas les suivre et d'aller en cours, tandis que ceux-ci commençaient à se lever. Franchement, ses Godzilla étaient de vraie peau de glue !

Il sortit à son tour et poursuivit Draco dans le couloir.

Le blond entra dans les premières toilettes qu'il vit et se posa face à un miroir. Il vit alors ses yeux jaunes tout autour de sa pupille alors que vers l'extérieur, on pouvait voir un fin trait rouge sang entouré son iris.

Il ouvrit délicatement la bouche et avec horreur et résignation, il vit ses deux canines. Avec toute cette panoplie, on pouvait facilement dire qu'il imitait un vampire. Mais, on pouvait également deviner qu'il était en passe d'en devenir un.

Blaise qui le regardait de l'entrée de la pièce, vit son ami donner un coup de poing fracassant dans le miroir. Celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux sous l'impact.

« Blaise. » fit le blond d'une voix basse. « Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. Personne ne doit me voir. »

« Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Les élèves doivent être sur le chemin de leur salle. Vaux mieux qu'on attende un peu. » fit remarquer son ami.

Le blond acquiesça tandis qu'il regardait la peau de sa main couverte de blessures dues au verre se résorber pour devenir lisse et soignée. Un vampire avait donc la capacité de se soigner tout seul. Aucun livre n'en avait parlé.

Il frissonna.

Il était à faire peur. Au fond de lui, il sentait comme une bête se dresser, souhaitant sortir. Elle grondait en lui. Etait furieuse. Se débattait. Il voulait absolument tout détruire sur son passage. Il ne savait pas comment se calmer. Mais il savait, que si on ne le retenait pas, il pourrait faire plus que briser un simple miroir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie. En rentrant, Draco sut que Potter était là. Il ne savait pas comment, mais dès qu'il passa la porte, son regard se tourna directement vers lui.

Le brun était actuellement en pleine discussion avec l'infirmière qui fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure, son visage prenant une expression surprise.

« Hum, hum ! Faut-il prendre un ticket ? » fit signaler Blaise en imitant la toux de notre professeur de cinquième année.

« Ah, Zabinni, Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ? » demanda Pomfresh, tandis que Potter me regardait.

« Dray a eu un mini, petit, riquiqui problème dans la Grande Salle, nous sommes venu avoir quelques informations et voir ce qu'on peut faire pour lui. » expliqua mon ami, en passe de ne plus l'être s'il continue avec ses blagues foireuses.

Pourtant, l'infirmière se tourna vers moi et sursauta en avisant mes yeux.

« Vous comprenez ? » dis-je alors en croisant les bras.

Elle du voir mes dents puisqu'elles poussa une exclamation de surprise. Je vis Harry, hum Potter, froncer les sourcils et s'avancer près de nous. Il me regarda avec compassion avant de parler.

« J'espère pour toi que personne n'a remarqué ça ce matin Malfoy ou tu peux dire adieu au ASPIC ! Aucun parent ne voudrait que leurs enfants étudient dans un lieu ou un vampire vit. » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Pourquoi le ton qu'il utilise me choque et me fait plus de mal que ça ne devrait ? Ca a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Je t'envoie une insulte, tu réponds et on se frappe « gentiment » dessus. C'est notre code on va dire. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de répondre. La seule chose que je veux, c'est goûter ses lèvres pleines humidifiées par une langue rosée. Je veux goûter son corps et savoir si il a le même goût que son sang. Je souhaite le tenir contre moi pour qu'il ne bouge pas et approcher ma bouche de son cou et croquer dedans pour m'abreuver de son liquide vital.

Est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec ce qui est arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite il y a une semaine ? Il l'avait défendu face à Harrold Potter. Il voulait absolument que Harry soit sien à ce moment là. Il le voulait pour lui et n'avait pas supporter l'idée qu'un autre le possède. Il avait été jaloux. Affreusement jaloux. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il l'avait appelé Harry.

Harrold Potter était un égoïste. N'ayant pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait à l'époque, il avait décidé pour eux la vie qu'ils auraient. C'était un être égocentrique, égoïste et mauvais. C'était un vampire en somme. Mais un vampire peut-il vraiment ressentir de l'amour ? Si non, pourquoi l'aïeul de Potter regrettait tellement d'avoir perdu Darco Malfoy ? Et si oui, Draco serait-il capable d'aimer à nouveau, même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiment amoureux pour une personne ?

Tout son esprit était confus et ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer le cou de Harry qui le regardait, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il sentait la Bête au fond de lui essayant toujours encore de sortir. De se libérer. Il sentait une rage et un désir au fond de lui naître. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder plus longtemps en lui.

Le blond sentit quelqu'un lui donner un coup dans le flanc et il se tourna aussitôt vers la personne, ses canines se révélant plus longues qu'auparavant et ses yeux jaunes encore plus injectés de sang. Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge ce qui fit sursauter les trois personnes autour de lui.

« Draco… Calme mon vieux. … Draco ? » fit Blaise, voyant que son ami scrutait les environs comme un animal qui essayait de trouver une issues pour sortir.

« Monsieur Malfoy, calmez-vous voyons ! » s'exclama l'infirmière tentant de mettre une main sur l'épaule du blond.

Celui-ci gronda un peu plus fort et se fléchit les genoux, comme s'il allait attaquer. Il sembla alors humer l'air et son regard se focalisa sur Harry qui ne bougeait pas, trop pétrifié pour le faire. Il vit avec horreur le Serpentard s'approcher de lui de manière féline, ses yeux prenant un éclat brillant et sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres. Ses mains se posèrent alors sur le torse du Gryffondor qui ne savait quoi faire pour énerver encore plus le blond. Les mains passèrent de manière aérienne sur le torse, les bras et le visage de Harry. Puis leurs regards s'encrèrent alors l'un à l'autre, comme dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient envoûté par l'autre et ne bougeaient plus.

Ils ne virent pas l'infirmière partir chercher le directeur après avoir ordonner à Blaise de surveiller le moindre faits et gestes du blond. Il ne devait pas hésiter à lui jeter un sort s'il allait trop loin.

Draco regardait intensément le brun. Son envie de l'embrasser était toujours là, de plus en plus présente. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. La Bête était sortit. Il voulait goûter cette peau, ces lèvres, ce corps, ce sang. Le brun était maintenant soumis à son regard envoûtant et ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Ses doigts retracèrent le contour du visage à la peau mate puis le pourtour des lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sur un souffle.

Blaise regardait la scène avec fascination. Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami agir de cette façon. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas Draco qui agissait. Jamais il ne pourrait faire ça. Il vit avec horreur, le blond se pencher vers le cou de Harry et cherchant sa baguette, il lança d'un ton quand même hésitant un _Experlliarmus_ qui fit que quelque petite étincelle lorsque le sort atteint sa cible : Draco. Celui-ci se retourna d'ailleurs vers le châtain, ses yeux devenant haineux. Blaise se demanda si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée de lancer un sort à un jeune vampire en proie à une soif intense.

Le blond s'approcha alors rapidement vers lui, Blaise n'ayant pas eu le temps de le voir bouger. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une main sur son torse avant de faire un vol plané tout le long de la salle. Sa tête cogna fortement contre un mur et il tomba dans l'inconscient.

La dernière image qu'il vit derrière ces paupières à moitié fermé, fut Draco avançant de nouveau vers Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Hum, Harry. » fit Draco d'une voix sensuelle. « Si tu savais … Si tu savais à quel point je te veux. … A en mourir. Laisse-moi te goûter. Tu n'auras pas mal. » continua-t-il en caressant pensivement les lèvres du brun dont les yeux vitreux se voilèrent.

Le blond approcha son visage doucement du brun. Il déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Puis il remonta doucement vers ses lèvres, laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur la peau douce. L'odeur du brun imprégnait ses sens. Elle le rendait ivre. Il le rendait fou. Fou de lui.

Il mordit tendrement, du bout des dents, la lèvre inférieure du brun qui frémit. Puis il posa franchement sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue s'introduisant entre ses lèvres à demi-ouverte. Il embrassa langoureusement le brun, celui-ci se laissant faire, n'était conscient de rien.

Draco ne voulait pas d'une marionnette. Il voulait Potter. Il voulait Harry. Il le voulait tellement. Il souhaitait qu'il réponde à son baiser. Qu'il en redemande. Qu'il prenne l'initiative s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne voulait pas d'un stupide pantin entre ses bras.

Et comme répondant à son appel, Harry se mit alors à l'embrasser à son tour. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux du blond, les décoiffant. Puis, elles descendirent le long de son dos et se posèrent sur ses fesses fermes recouvertes d'un jeans.

Draco gémit quand les mains expertes se mirent à le caresser. Il embrassa un peu plu franchement le brun, ses mains s'introduisant alors sous son tee-shirt qu'il releva un peu pour plus de zone à explorer de ses mains avides de sentir.

Et alors que le blond commençait à bouger ses hanches contre celle du Gryffondor, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un sort atteignit le dos du Serpentard qui sous le coup, mordit fortement les lèvres de brun. Draco s'écarta alors de son tourmenteur et se tourna vers son attaquant qui s'avéra être des attaquants : Severus Rogue et Dumbledore. Pomfresh se tenant derrière eux

Le blond gronda alors et se tournant vers le brun qui le regardait intensément, il l'embrassa rapidement et se détacha de lui. Draco courut à une vitesse hallucinante et avec agilité passa au travers la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Severus se précipita vers celle-ci et regarda en contrebat pour voir Draco atterrir au sol sans égratignure, seul ses genoux se pliant pour plus de stabilité. Il se releva ensuite et courut vers la Forêt Interdite ou il disparut rapidement dans la noirceur.

Severus se retourna alors et vit l'élève de sa maison inconscient contre un mur, Pomfresh accourant à lui. Dumbledore était déjà au près de Harry qui se remettait peu à peu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas compris tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Il savait juste que Draco venait de l'embrasser admirablement bien. Il avait apprécié chaque seconde de ce baiser et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir à nouveau goûter ses lèvres presque froides mais pourtant si douces.

Après avoir expliquer comme il le pouvait ce qu'il s'était passé, il retourna en cours, ses doigts caressant ses lèvres pensivement en souvenir du baiser, sans se douter qu'une ombre le guettait dans un recoin d'un couloir….

_A suivre…. _

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez eu autant en le lisant _

_Yeeeah, ils se sont enfin embrasser ? Alors heureux :D _

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je sautes partout à chaque fois que je reçois une review !!_

_Même si je ne connais que très peu d'entre vous, je vous aime !! _

_A bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera je ne sais pas quand ! _

_Bisous _

_Vert Emeraude_


	10. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de La Haine des Potter et Malfoy et après ce chapitre on se demande alors ou est la haine _

_J'espère que ne n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour celles que vous m'envoyer. Elles me font extrêmement plaisir à chaque fois ! Et me motive à écrire en ce temps de crise ou l'imagination n'était pas au rendez-vous. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo_

**Chapitre 8 : Ses propres intérêts. **

La liberté.

Il l'avait trouvé. Il se sentait libre à présent. Il avait l'impression de respirer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Des heures qu'il vagabondait dans cette immensité de pénombre. Les feuilles des arbres lui fouettaient le visage quand il ne réussissait pas encore à garder son équilibre dans sa course. Son visage était marqué de quelques coupures, ses vêtements étaient sals et déchirés, et son souffle erratique.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il errait, mais le soleil était tombé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Mais, même si la nuit était tombée, il voyait presque tout ce qui l'entourait. Les arbres, les crevasses, les animaux. Tout.

Il savait qu'il était loin de Poudlard, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il était libre maintenant.

Le vent fouettait son visage pâle de manière agréable. Il ne sentait pas le froid. Il ne sentait pas la fatigue. Il avait juste envie de courir. Courir et ne plus revenir. Partir et rester loin de sa vie, de ses obligations.

Alors qu'il arrivait à un embranchement, il tourna à droite et, ralentissant petit à petit, il arriva dans cette plaine qu'il connaissait maintenant.

Et il le vit. Cet homme qui lui prenait son souffle jusqu'au dernier. A petit feu. Cet être mort depuis des années qui avait décidé pour lui. Il le dégoûtait. Pour tout ce qu'il était. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de décider de sa propre vie. Son choix avait été de ne pas suivre les traces de son père. Mais un Potter en avait décidé autrement. Harrold Potter l'avait envoyé sur un chemin sinueux et il ne pouvait plus faire retour en arrière. Son destin était à présent fixé. Il serait vampire, ne vivrait plus comme avant et se battrait pour garder liberté de mouvements contre d'éventuels agresseurs.

Mais il serait seul. Toujours. Plus personne ne voudrait être à ses côtés. Et cette éventualité le mettait dans une rage folle. Tout ce qui se passais, c'était de _sa_ faute. L'ancêtre de Potter était un individu méprisable ! Il n'agissait que dans son intérêt personnel. Il se foutait des vœux des autres. Il faisait ce qui lui plaisait, quand ça lui plaisait.

Draco voulait le tuer. Il voulait le faire souffrir mille torture pour lui avoir pris ce qui lui restait : la vie.

Il sentait la haine monter en lui. L'envie de le voir mort, réellement et définitivement mort, le rendait euphorique.

Il s'approcha lentement, à pas de loup, ses yeux scrutant le moindre geste du vampire. Celui-ci était en ce moment même en train d'enfiler une chemise blanche complètement mouillé qui lui colla à la peau à l'instant même où il la passa. Ces gestes étaient sensuels, sans être calculés et Draco eut du mal à ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur se dos bien musclé que laissait entrapercevoir le tissu presque transparent. Il devait rester concentrer. Il devait le tuer. C'était sa seule priorité. Et non celle de savoir si le corps de Harry était le même que son ancêtre !

Il avança encore un peu, mesurant ses pas, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était maintenant à moins de dix mètres du vampire qui, semble-t-il, boutonnait sa chemise.

« Tu te décide à attaquer où il faut que je me frappe tout seul ? » retentit soudainement la voix suave du brun en face de lui.

Draco s'arrêta alors aussitôt et regarda avec effrois le vampire se tourner vers lui, un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres.

« Et bien Draco, tu n'es pas capable de m'attaquer par derrière ? En plus de te donner la vie éternelle, il faut que je t'apprenne à te battre ? Tu n'en demandes pas un peu trop là ? » continua-t-il en s'approchant de lui, le regardant de haut, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as aussi perdu la parole à ce que je vois ? » reprit-il après un petit instant, Draco se mettant en position d'attaque. « Oh, tu as déjà l'instinct d'attaquer, c'est au moins ça. ... Alors, quel bon vent t'amène mon ange ? »

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce vampire avait l'air si sûr de lui ! Il ne ressentait aucune peur, le blond pouvait en jurer. Il ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir mordu, à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs.

Tout ce que le Serpentard savait, c'est qu'il devait l'attaquer, lui montrer qu'il était puissant et assez fort pour le battre.

Il ne vit pas le vampire se déplacer que celui-ci se retrouva derrière lui. Le blond sentit juste la présence derrière lui et se figea aussitôt.

« N'est-ce pas l'odeur de mon cher descendant que je sens sur toi ? » fit le brun en humant le cou du blond, celui-ci frissonnant.

Il sentit alors les mains du vampire soulever son tee-shirt déchiré et le bout des doigts passer sur son dos à moitié nu.

« Hum, oui c'est bien cela. » fit Harrold. « Tu as embrassé Harry n'est-ce pas ? Tu as apprécié ? ... » continua-t-il en remettant le haut du blond en place et en le contournant.

Il encra alors ses yeux presque noirs dans ceux du blond qui le fixait, ses traits étant déformés par une rage trop contenue.

Le vampire eut un sourire au coin des lèvres et se pencha vers lui.

« Tu veux recommencer ? » murmura-t-il alors, un rire dans la voix.

Draco plissa les yeux et lança un regard assassin pour le prévenir de ne rien dire de plus. Harrold fit une moue dédaigneuse, son sourire ne disparaissant pourtant pas. Il se recula alors et repartit vers son cercueil où un corps de lapin mort était posé négligemment.

« Tu rate quelque chose, je t'assure. Tout le monde rêverait d'embrasser un Potter, c'est de la bonne qualité tu sais, comme se veut l'expression. ... Après, c'est vrai que les Malfoy ne sont pas si mal. En même temps je n'ai embrasser qu'un seul Malfoy, mais je suis sûr que tu fais le poids contre Darco. ... Peut-être voudrais-tu comparer Harry à un autre Potter ? Où peut-être devrais-je essayer d'avoir Harry, afin de tester notre don ?»

C'est là que tout ce déclencha. Draco sentit alors au fond de lui la Bête revenir. Il la sentit gronder. Elle montait en lui. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse et jalouse. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et ne pensant ne jamais pouvoir faire cela, il bondît dans les airs et atterrit sur le dos du vampire qui s'écrasa sous la force et le poids.

Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, essayant l'un et l'autre de reprendre le dessus, n'ayant pas le temps d'être surpris. Après un long acharnement, Draco sentit sa tête cogner fortement au sol. Il grogna de douleur, essayant de bouger mais il se rendit vite compte que le vampire était au dessus de lui, à califourchon et tenait ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de bouger mais le gémissement que le vampire fit, le fit tout de suite arrêter.

Harrold se pencha vers lui, et murmura :

« Je te déconseille d'essayer de te ... faufiler, ou je ne garantit pas l'état de ta vertu mon beau. » dit-il d'un ton taquin alors que ses yeux se baladait sur le torse à moitié découvert du blond qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Arrêter... Vous... Vous ne savez rien... De moi. » dit-il d'une voix saccadé, le poids du vampire sur son ventre lui coupant la respiration.

« Si mon joli, je sais que tu es vierge. C'est un véritable délice de sentir cette pureté émanée de toi tandis qu'une autre la recouvre. La rancœur, la haine, la jalousie, le désir. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir te sentir... » fit le brun en se perdant dans le cou, respirant profondément le parfum. « ... Te toucher... » Ses mains descendirent le long des bras du Serpentard et remontant en une caresse, tandis que son bassin se déplaçait vers le bas. « ... Te voir... » continua-t-il en fixant ses yeux aux iris grises bleutées. « ... Mais surtout de te goûter... »

Alors, le brun approcha son visage du blond et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du jeune homme à terre qui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter. La bouche attrapa fougueusement celle de son vis-à-vis, les canines aiguisées blessant les lèvres sous le coup. Harrold força l'entrée de la bouche du blond qui essaya de se dégager encore une fois.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec le baiser échanger avec Harry.

Celui-ci était bestial, violent, sans tendresse. Alors qu'avec le brun, il n'y avait eu que douceur, prévenance, désir et passion.

Il ne voulait pas être ici, la bouche du vampire coller à la sienne, son corps se pressant avec empressement contre le sien. Celui-ci ne répondant d'ailleurs par aux attentions de Harrold. Il n'avait aucun désir. Seul la peur et la rage prenaient part en lui.

Il voulait...

Il voulait Harry.

Il voulait sa tendresse, sa gentillesse, son corps, son âme et son coeur.

Il haïssait Harrold pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui, mais lui était reconnaissant à présent de ce qu'il lui offrait. La liberté, la compréhension de sa vie, un nouvel avenir.

Il devait retrouver Harry.

Il en avait besoin.

La présence du brun était devenue vitale à présent. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ou qu'il aille, le brun était toujours présent dans le coin. Chaque matin, il devait le voir. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Entendre le son de sa voix même si il ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il devait respirer son parfum si délicat et pourtant si sauvage. Tout en Harry l'apaisait. Et ce n'était que maintenant, quand un vampire, fou amoureux d'un ancien Malfoy, l'embrassait, qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Il devait le retrouver à présent.

Alors, Draco, dont les mains étaient redevenues libres depuis un moment ; les posa sur le torse du brun et poussa de toutes ses forces pour le dégager de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harrold se retrouva projeter à deux mètres de là, quelque peu sonner.

Le blond se releva, jeta un regard noir au vampire au sol. Il s'apprêta à repartir quand il entendit Harrold l'appeler. Il se figea et attendit.

« J'espère que tu as compris où va ton intérêt Draco. Revient me voir quand tu auras compris ce que je voulais faire pour toi. » disait-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Ne répondant pas, Draco reprit son chemin et entra de nouveau dans le bois, trouvant sans problème le chemin du retour au château. Il partit dans sa chambre et s'endormit, les images d'un brun aux yeux vert en tête.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla avec un maux de tête affreux. Il grimaça et sortant de son lit, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Il ouvrit le placard au dessus d'un grand lavabo et prit une fiole contenant un liquide violacé. Il l'avala d'une traite, résistant à l'envie de grimacer au goût âcre dans sa bouche.

L'infirmière du collège lui avait donné cette potion en début de semaine. Elle lui avait conseillé d'en prendre une dès qu'il avait une migraine, chose que Draco faisait avec « bonheur ». Il n'aimait pas souffrir, mais il faisait avec. Mais se lever de mauvaise humeur le matin à cause de sa tête, n'était pas le bienvenu. C'est pour ça qu'il supportait cette potion chaque matin, continuellement.

Il referma la porte du placard et constata dans le miroir qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure due à sa fuite dans la forêt. Elles s'étaient guérit seules et sa peau pâle s'était régénérée durant son sommeil. Il sourit d'un air appréciateur. Au moins, il n'aurait aucune cicatrice et n'aurait pas à passer par l'infirmerie.

Regardant l'horloge accrochée au dessus du bureau, il vit qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que les cours ne commencent. Il se dépêcha de se préparer, n'entendant pas Blaise qu'il l'appelait à l'entrée de sa chambre. L'occupant du tableau, qui était une petite fille blonde aux dents longues, ne voulait pas le laisser passer. Le Serpentard pesta contre elle, jusqu'à ce que le blond sorte de sa chambre, levant un sourcil quand il vit son meilleur ami en proie à une envie de déchirer le tableau.

« Blaise, laisse donc la gamine, elle ne t'a rien fait. » dit-il en salut matinal, ne se préoccupant pas de la dite « gamine » qui pesta contre lui pour l'insulte.

Le blond longea le couloir, Blaise essayant de le rattraper.

« Draco... » dit-il d'un ton essoufflé tout en courant. « Mais attend-moi putain ! Draco !! » cria-t-il quand il remarqua que le blond ne l'écoutait pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensés.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de le faire stopper au milieu du couloir, le châtain se cognant alors contre son dos, n'ayant pas prévu cet arrêt brutal.

« Merde. » fit la voix étouffer de Blaise tandis qu'il portait sa main à son nez pour voir si d'éventuels dégâts avaient été fait. « T'as de la chance de ne pas m'avoir cassé le nez ! »

« Et pourquoi cela Blaise ? » trancha la voix glacial du blond qui le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Parce que... je... Mais PUTAIN Draco ! Tu étais où hier !!?! Tout le monde s'est inquiété !! » hurla Blaise vraiment furieux. Draco leva de nouveau un sourcil. « Oui, bon, peut-être pas tout le monde, mais moi et... enfin on s'inquiétais ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?! »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » demanda Draco d'un ton _calme_.

« Et bah... Je... On ... On est ami non ? » fit Blaise qui eut perdu toute sa verve.

« Les meilleurs, aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Bon et bien ... J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter et de vouloir savoir ce que mon meilleur ami a fait de sa nuit après qu'il m'est envoyé faire un vol plané contre le mur de l'infirmerie et ait embrassé celui qui, aux dernières _nouvelles,_ était son pire ennemi ? »

« Blaise... ? » gronda la voix du blond comme un avertissement.

« Ouiii ... ? » demanda Blaise avec un sourire contrit.

Avertissement que le châtain ne comprit pas...

« Ta gueule. »

Draco reprit son chemin et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, même s'il ne mangeait rien. Il se dit alors qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre près de la salle de son premier cours.

Blaise qui était un peu surprit, se reprit et le suivit. Arrivé en haut, il vit le blond qui changea de chemin, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour monter au premier étage. Il alla pour le suivre mais se ravisa et alla déjeuner.

Draco prit son temps pour arriver à la salle de métamorphose. La nuit qu'il venait de passer lui revenait bien en mémoire. Surtout les paroles du vampire...

_« J'espère que tu as compris où va ton intérêt Draco. Revient me voir quand tu auras compris ce que je voulais faire pour toi. »_

Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec Harry. S'il comprenait bien... Potter-vampire l'avait embrassé afin qu'il comprenne que c'était de Harry dont il avait besoin. Lui et nul autre. Et Draco s'en était bien rendu compte.

Entre le baiser avec le rouge et or et le vampire, il n'y avait pas photo.

Mais il avait peut-être besoin de Potter, mais il ne comptait pas non plus se jeter dans ses bras. Il n'était pas amoureux. Franchement, est-ce que vous voyez Draco Malfoy amoureux de Harry Potter ?

... Mauvaise question.

Ne dites rien.

D'accord, Harrold Potter et Darco Malfoy avaient été amoureux auparavant. Enfin d'après le vampire. Mais rien ne prouvait que ce fût vrai. A près tout, même avec ce que Draco avait lu sur les vampires, il savait que ces derniers n'étaient pas toujours respectables. Il aurait très bien pu mentir même si son sixième lui disait que non.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Non, leurs ancêtres avaient bien eu une relation amoureuse. Il en était sûr.

Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête. Il regarda sa montre. Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant le premier cours. Il soupira. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant...

Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé et ses yeux s'encrèrent alors à une mer émeraude.

Potter.

Il était posé négligemment contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle de cours et le regardait. Depuis un certain temps sans doute.

Une certaine émotion passa dans ses yeux vifs. Le blond continua son chemin et alors qu'il allait dépassé le brun, il décida de se poser sur le mur d'en face. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy de se montrer si « libre » dans ses positions, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Il replia nonchalamment une jambe et posa son pied contre le mur, son regard toujours fixé sur le visage du brun qui avait détourné son regard quand il était passé près de lui.

Un silence tendu régnait dans le couloir, seulement entrecouper par les bruits provenant de l'extérieur.

Draco savait que Harry voulait l'interroger. Il le sentait au fond de lui.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le pousser à le faire. Pourtant son regard scrutait toujours les moindres détails du visage du Gryffondor qui rougissait sous l'inspection.

« Malfoy... » résonna soudain la voix du brun.

Draco leva un sourcil, attendant.

« Je... Ca va ? » demanda alors Harry.

Draco fut surpris par la question mais n'en montra rien.

« En quoi ça te regarde Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'un doucereux.

« Je... Et bien... » fit le brun en rougissant un peu plus alors qu'il sentait toujours le blond le fixer avec insistance.

« T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi petit Potter ? » demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« NON ! Je... C'est pas... NON ! Malfoy... Je ... Je me demandais juste si... » bégaya Harry qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

« Tu te demandais si j'avais une nouvelle fois envie de t'embrasser ? » le coupa Draco d'un ton sarcastique, essayant de le mettre une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise.

Un silence lui répondit avant que le brun ne réponde. Celui-ci ayant enfin tourné la tête vers lui, ses yeux s'encrant pour la seconde fois à ceux du Serpentard. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs déstabilisé par ce qu'il pût y lire.

« Oui. » fit simplement Harry d'une voix basse tout en le fixant intensément.

Draco qui semble-t-il voulait reprendre la parole fut estomaqué par cette réponse. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à vrai dire. Il pensait plutôt que le rouge et or aurait rougit un peu plus, ravissant Draco par cette vision.

Il se reprit et se prépara à répondre. Potter jouait-il ou était-il sérieux ? Pas que l'embrasser une nouvelle fois le gênait, au contraire. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être dans cette situation. Bon en même temps, jamais il n'aurait imaginé être un, peut-être, futur vampire.

Si Potter jouait – ce qui était plus que probable – et bien il pouvait jouer également...

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas. ... Veux –tu que je t'embrasse Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne cessait de le regarder. Il semblait scruter la moindre des émotions qui pourraient trahir le blond. Mais presque rien ne passait.

Draco vit le brun ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Il pensa alors qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse quand celui-ci hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

Le blond le fixa intensément avant de se détacher du mur sur lequel il était apposé. Il s'avança lentement vers le brun qui le détaillait de la tête au pied d'un œil qui semblait appréciateur. Le blond eut un sourire. Il plaisait au brun, s'était sûr.

Après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant toujours.

Leurs regards glissèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre, l'envie de les toucher encore une fois se faisant plus intense.

Et alors que Draco se décidait enfin à se rapprocher un peu plus, mélangeant alors leur souffle, le bruit caractéristique des élèves résonna dans le couloir.

Le blond se détourna alors le cœur battant et se repositionna contre le mur.

Ils se fixèrent encore une fois intensément, les bruits de pas et de discussion se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Au détour du couloir, les Gryffondor apparurent avec à leur tête Ron et Hermione qui se disputaient pour ne pas changer.

Harry soupira en les entendant. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

« Harry !! » fit la voix d'Hermione qui se rapprochait rapidement de lui, Ron sur ses pas.

« Les Gryffondors n'ont vraiment aucune classe. » fit Draco d'un ton mordant, leur en voulant d'être arrivé à un tel moment.

« La ferme Malfoy. Qu'est ce que tu fou là d'ailleurs ? ... Harry ? Il ne t'embête pas au moins ? » fit Ron en se tournant vers son « meilleur ami ».

« Ron, lâche-nous. Malfoy a autant le droit d'être là puisque nous avons cours avec les Serpentards. » répondit sèchement le brun.

« Pour ne pas changer. » marmonna le roux.

« Ron arrête ! Tu fais chier !! Malfoy ne m'a... » fit Harry en se stoppant rapidement alors que son regard déviait vers le blond qui s'empêchait de sourire. « Il ne m'a rien fait. Alors lâche-nous avec ta peur phobique des Serpentards !! Ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais. Si tu apprenais à les connaître, tu comprendrais. Mais tu es bien trop borné pour ça. » reprit-il d'un ton dur et cassant.

Ron s'apprêta à répondre, surpris, mais la voix du professeur McGonagall l'en empêcha.

« Potter ! Un problème avec Monsieur Weasley peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Aucun professeur. » fit le brun en fixant méchamment le roux.

« Bien, alors entrer dans la salle, et je ne veux pas un seul bruit jusqu'à la fin du cours. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Tous les élèves entrèrent en silence. Chacun prirent sa place. Draco se retrouvant à côté de Blaise avec non loin de là, Harry, seul à une table.

Le blond et le brun ne cessèrent de se regarder durant l'heure que dura le cours de Métamorphose. Blaise qui était entre les deux ne dit rien, mais su qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux. Il préférait rester silencieux après la crise que son meilleur ami lui avait fait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Une fois le cours finit, chacun partit de son côté, le souvenir du moment passé l'un avec l'autre restant dans leur mémoire. Ils avaient faillit s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Draco était conscient de ses faits et gestes. Pour Harry, cette observation le fit sourire et penser au prochain moment où il se retrouverait seul avec le Serpentard.

Il partit vers son prochain cours, l'esprit rêveur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La journée passa extrêmement lentement pour Draco qui attendait également le moment où il retrouverait Harry.

Blaise avait essayé de lui reparler dans l'après midi mais n'avait obtenu rien d'autre qu'un ordre de repartir de où il venait avant qu'il ne s'énerve. En effet, ses yeux avaient commencé à devenir quelque peu jaune à sa venue. Blaise ne s'était alors pas frotter à lui une nouvelle fois. Au moins, Draco eut la paix.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se rendit compte que depuis près d'une demi heure, il ne faisait rien d'autre que d'écouter le moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence du brun de ses songes dans les parages, au lieu de faire sa ronde. Etre Préfet en Chef n'avait pas que des avantages...

Alors qu'il descendant les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage, c'est là qu'il entendit un bruit. Un froissement de tissu. Il en était sûr.

Potter devait sans doute être dans le coin avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. Et pour en témoigner, son sens de l'odorat reconnaissait l'odeur musqué mais pourtant si douce du Gryffondor.

Il ralentit sa marche, les mains dans les poches, et écouta plus attentivement, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il ralentit sa respiration, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il savait qu'il pouvait le trouver. Au fond de lui, il savait que les sens améliorer du vampire qui sommeillait en lui se réveillaient.

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il rêvait, il entendit. Une respiration plus forte, plus rapide, plus essoufflée.

D'un geste leste et rapide, il se tourna sur sa droite et posa sa main sur ce qu'il supposa être un torse. Il appuya et poussa « Harry » jusqu'au mur. Un étouffement de douleur résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il se penchait en avant vers lui.

« Alors mon beau Potter, on joue les voyeur ? » murmura-t-il semble-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Il sentit Harry frissonner et sourit.

Il chercha à tâtons la cape et l'enleva d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître Harry dans son ensemble. Il sourit de plus belle et laissa tomber le tissu au sol.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » chuchota-t-il en fixant ses yeux à ceux du brun.

« Malfoy. Laisse-moi partir. » fit le brun en essayant de se dégager.

Le blond leva un sourcil. Le laisser partir ? Mais Potter était complètement à l'ouest. Comme s'il n'allait pas profiter d'une situation comme celle-là. C'était trop beau !

« Mais non. Tu sais que tu es en infraction. Le couvre feu commence à vingt et une heure trente et il est exactement... » il regarda sa montre. « Vingt et une heure quarante trois. »

« Tu ne vas pas chipotter pour dix minutes. » fit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

« Treize minutes exactement. » fit le blond d'une telle mauvaise foie que le brun fut obligé de rire.

« Sérieusement Malfoy, lâche-moi. » reprit-il après s'être calmé.

« Sérieusement, _Harry_, non. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser partir après avoir été frustré toute la journée par tes foutus amis Gryffondor ? » fit sournoisement le blond en rapprochant son corps du brun qui se tendit.

« Quoi ?? Que... QUOI ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Tu te rappelle de notre entrevu ce matin ? »

Harry hocha la tête en rougissant.

« Tu m'as demandé si j'avais envie de t'embrasser de nouveau... Et je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je t'embrasse. Si je me rappelle bien, ta réponse était oui. »

Le brun rougit encore un peu plus au grand plaisir du Serpentard qui ne cessait de fixer les lèvres du Survivant.

« Alors... ? Tu le veux toujours ? » osa demander Draco en enlevant la mèche de cheveux noir qui cachait les yeux si verts du jeune homme en face de lui. Les yeux cillèrent à ce geste.

Un silence lui répondit.

« Alors ? Oui ... ou non ? » continua-t-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Il s'empêcha de frissonner en sentant le souffle chaud du brun sur ses lèvres.

Ses mains glissèrent alors jusqu'aux hanches du rouge et or et passèrent dans le creux de ses reins, rapprochant leur deux corps. Harry gémit alors en sentant le désir évident du Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de résister.

Le blond, qui attendait toujours une réponse, se lassa de ce petit jeu et s'apprêta à relâcher sa proie. Son vis-à-vis, sentant son étreinte se desserrer, l'attrapa brusquement par le cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant un gémissement dans la bouche du Serpentard.

Draco ferma instinctivement les yeux et engagea le baiser, sa respiration se faisant alors plus rapide.

Il sentait poindre en lui un démon insistant et pressant. La Bête se réveillait peu à peu sous le baiser enfiévrer.

Le brun ne remarquait rien, trop empresser dans leur folle étreinte, ses mains passant partout sur le corps du vert et argent qui gémissait sous les attouchements.

Draco ouvrit les yeux quand les mains du brun passèrent sur ses fesses, les attrapant et les caressant dans un geste envieux. Il savait que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Ses yeux devaient maintenant avoir changer, le rouge et le jaune devant avoir prit place au gris et bleu. Son désir évident n'était plus dissimulé à présent. Il essayait de résister à l'envie qu'il avait de prendre le brun, essayant de garder le contrôle de ses mains, de sa bouche et de son corps tout entier.

Et alors qu'il sentait le désir prendre le dessus, le jeune homme en face de lui ralentit leur baiser, diminua la cadence et pour finir relâcha ses lèvres. Le blond gémit de contrariété et essaya de reprendre leur étreinte. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement.

Draco ouvrit alors les yeux en grondant de colère mais fixa Harry dont les lèvres étaient rouges et les yeux brillant.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, seul celui-ci de leur respiration hachée qu'il essayait de ramener à la normal.

« Malfoy... Je... » souffla le brun.

« Draco. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry tandis que les mains du blond se baladaient toujours dans son dos, montant et descendant en une caresse aérienne.

« Appelle-moi Draco. » fit le blond en encrant ses yeux rouges et jaunes dans ceux du brun.

Un hoquet de stupeur lui répondit.

« Tes... Tes yeux. » murmura le Gryffondor.

« Je sais. » dit simplement Draco avec un sourire. « Ca devient de plus en plus fréquent. Surtout lorsque je suis... en colère ou excité. » continua-t-il en passant ses mains sur les fesses de son vis-à-vis.

« Mais Malfoy... » reprit le brun surpris.

« Harry. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Appelle-moi Draco » pria-t-il en le fixant toujours intensément.

« Heu... Je... D'accord. » murmura alors le brun en fermant les yeux, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effort que faisait le blond pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours ses mains autour de la taille du Serpentard, rougit et enleva ses bras. Le blond fronça alors les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimais pas cette position ? » demanda-t-il alors contrarié.

« Heu... C'est pas ça... Oui. » dit finalement le rouge et or en détournant la tête.

Les yeux du blond se fixèrent alors comme par automatisme sur la peau mât qui apparut devant lui tel une tentation. Il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de mordre dans cette chair si tentante. Il se pencha lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrant alors sur deux canines plus longues que la normale. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre, son souffle brûlant contre la peau fit frissonner le brun qui se tourna vers lui. Draco gronda, mais se reprit difficilement. Il ferma les yeux fermement et se calma un tant soit peu.

« Malfoy... Draco... Où... Où étais-tu cette nuit ? » la voix du brun le réveilla et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Je... Je pense que nous devons discuter de certaines choses. » dit-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun acquiesça et sursauta quand il sentit les mains du blond palper ses fesses avant de se retirer. Draco s'éloigna, le regarda et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Allons dans la Salle sur Demande. » dit alors le brun en se détachant du mur.

Ils marchèrent alors tout les deux jusqu'à la dite Salle, le blond résistant à l'envie d'embrasser cette bouche, de gouter cette peau et de mordre cette chair.

Il savait qu'à un moment, il ne pourrait plus résister et que la Bête prendrait le dessus sur lui...

_A suivre... _

_Et voilà J'espère que ça vous a plus _

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions et si l'envie vous dit, je vous invite à lire mes autres fics et à aller faire un tour sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon compte. Vous n'avez juste qu'à cliqué sur « Homepage » et vous y êtes _

_Voila, voila, je vous dit à la prochaine _

_Bisous tout le monde_

_Emeraudement Vôtre (nouvelle signature officielle :p)_


	11. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Non vous ne rêver pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de La Haine des Potter et Malfoy ! **

**Je l'ai écrit entièrement hier soir. J'ai été motivé comme jamais je ne l'ai été depuis plusieurs moi ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire que depuis le mois de Juillet je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, même de lire ! Mon boulot me casse, donc je me repose quand je le peux. Mais il faut croire que Noël m'a donné un regain d'énergie ! **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, je n'ai pas de bêta et je n'ai plus le net donc, je dois faire vite pendant que j'ai le pc cinq minutes. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Ca commence à bouger de plus en plus ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Le second souffle**

Dix minutes que Draco et Harry étaient dans la Salle sur Demande et le blond se demandait comment il faisait pour résister à l'envie qu'il ait de sauter sur le brun et de le déshabiller entièrement pour lui faire subir les _meilleurs_ outrages.

Ils y étaient arrivés rapidement, la salle ayant créée pour eux un salon improvisé fait d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils, ainsi qu'une table basse. Dessus, il y avait deux tasses de chocolat chaud et une assiette de biscuit.

Mais ils n'avaient touché à rien.

En entrant, Harry s'était tout de suite assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir noir et le blond l'avait suivit, prenant place sur le canapé de la même matière.

Ils s'étaient alors regardés un long moment, avant qu'Harry ne commence à parler, de tout et n'importe quoi, comme pour essayer d'effacer son malaise. Le blond avait caché son sourire, heureux de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur le Gryffondor.

Mais, même si Draco appréciait d'entendre la voix du brun, les sujets traités n'étaient pas vraiment sa spécialité. Et il préférait penser à toutes les choses qu'il aimerait lui faire à la place. Ce n'était pas poli, mais avoir l'un des mecs les plus sexy en face de lui et ne rien pouvoir faire, le rendait dirions-nous un tantinet agacé.

Il décida donc de couper cours à la discussion, en essayant de paraître le moins grossier possible, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Potter, ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer que je dis ça, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des pousses de Picombières, j'en ais déjà assez entendu en Botanique. » dit-il en faisant stopper directement le brun qui rougit. « Si nous sommes là, c'est pour parler de ton ancêtre et de la proposition qu'il nous a fait. »

« Oh... Heu oui si tu veux. » Fit alors le brun en rougissant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le Gryffondor rougissait _partout, vraiment... partout._ Il retient un rire en y pensant. Il devenait grave depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas si c'était une mauvaise ou une bonne chose. Lui, attiré par Harry Potter... il n'y aurait jamais pensé !

« Donc, heu... pour la proposition... » Commença le brun, ramenant Draco à la réalité.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, essayant de se concentrer un minimum.

« Oui... Donc, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu... tout les deux, ce vampire... »

« Harrold. » le coupa la voix d'Harry dans son élan.

« Potter si tu n'arrête pas de me couper, on ne sortira jamais de là ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ma vie collé à toi ! » Fit le blond quelque peu excédé.

Harry haussa un sourcil comme seul le Serpentard pouvait le faire.

« Ca ne te dérangeais pas tant que ça que l'on soit... collé toi et moi il n'y a même pas vingt minutes, si je me rappelle bien. » dit-il d'une voix suave et lente.

Le blond fut surprit.

« Et puis, si je dois t'appeler par ton prénom, il serait juste que tu m'appelle par le mien, _Draco._ Et il serait juste également que tu appelles ton « père créateur » par son prénom. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais avant tout, je voudrais te demander une chose. ... Penses-tu que ce ... que Harrold dise la vérité ? » Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en suis certain. ... Je ... Comment dire... Depuis quelques temps, j'ai ... je fais des rêves la nuit... Des rêves de la vie de Harrold. Je le vois humain et vampire. Et je sais que l'histoire avec Darco est vraie. Il a été amoureux de lui... Mais il a été enfermé par le père de Darco... Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu ton ancêtre par contre. »

« Et c'est dommage. » fit une voix dans le dos des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement vers la source de la voix. Même si il faisait noir dans le coin de la pièce, Draco perçut facilement Harrold qui les fixait avec des yeux brillants. Celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça devant la fenêtre créée magiquement avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Harry. Ce que tu as vu en dormant n'est que ce que j'ai voulu te montrer pour le moment. Je voulais vous informer de tout, en même temps. Mais le moment n'est pas venu encore. Je sais que tu te poses des questions Draco... » Dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé. « Tu peux demander à ton père, je suis sûr qu'il pourra te répondre. Mais fait attention... Darco n'a pas du être l'un des Malfoy les plus apprécié et reconnu par ta famille ainsi que la communauté sorcière. De part sa relation avec moi, mais également parce qu'il n'a sans doute pas vécu longtemps. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blond.

« A l'époque, notre relation était jugée comme une trahison envers notre propre famille. Et les Malfoy ont toujours été très fier de leur rang et de leur sang. Et, ma relation avec Darco étant pour eux une trahison... La peine pour cela a du être la mort si il n'a pas réussit à s'échapper. Ce que je n'espère pas même si c'est quelque chose d'irréalisable. »

« Harrold... Pourquoi veux-tu que nous venions à la prochaine pleine lune ? » Demanda alors Harry, surprenant les deux autres.

Le brun se tourna vers son descendant, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, ses deux canines apparaissant.

« Il se trouve que je connais un rituel qui peut t'aider à combattre le Mage Noir de ce temps pour la dernière fois. » répondit le vampire d'une voix douce.

« Quoi ?!! Comment ? C'est possible ? » Se précipita le rouge et or en sursautant.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible... Voldemort ne possède pas ... le don obscur. Le tien commence à se réveiller petit à petit depuis que je suis revenu. Il n'est pas excessif, mais avec mon aide, tu seras aussi fort que moi, voir plus. Et Draco sera ton protecteur. Tout au long du combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera à tes côtés. Il te protègera contre toutes les blessures et douleurs que tu pourrais recevoir. Mais, cela sera possible, si vous acceptez tout les deux ce que je vous offre. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

« Je pourrais faire de vous les plus grands vampires de ce siècle. » fit alors Harrold, d'une voix aiguisée.

Le silence se fit alors. On n'entendit que les bruits des grillons au dehors. Le vent frais faisant voler les rideaux. Les reflets de la lune jouant dans les cheveux noirs du vampire.

« Comment se passe le rituel ? » demanda alors Draco, mettant fin au silence pesant.

« Avant tout, il doit se passer une deuxième nuit de pleine lune. Il faut trois personnes pour cela. Un vampire et deux mortels. Je transmettrais mes pouvoirs grâce à un partage de sang. Nous formerons à nous trois un cercle. Je viderais alors Draco, aspirant totalement son sang, mais m'arrêtant avant que le cœur cesse de battre. Puis, Draco devra se régénérer par ton sang Harry, mais arrêtant également avant ta mort. Puis ce sera à ton tour, Harry, de prendre mon sang afin de partager mes pouvoirs. Vous entrerez alors normalement dans un coma post-mortem. Le réveil pourra se faire différemment pour chacun. Il peut être long ou court. Douloureux ou pas. »

Le vampire se détacha de la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était accoudé et vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé ou le blond était assis. Il croisa les jambes, posant son pied droit sur son genou gauche, sa main se perdant sur le dossier du canapé dans une pose légère.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire si tout se passera bien. Je n'ai fait ce rituel qu'une seule fois, et il n'a pas totalement fonctionné. ... Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever. » Reprit-il d'un ton calme, ses yeux perçant scannant la pièce.

« Et, que nous apportera ce rituel ? » demanda Harry.

« L'immortalité dans un premier temps. Une très grande puissance également. Une puissance surhumaine. Draco en a déjà fait les frais récemment. » Dit-il en encrant ses yeux à ceux du blond qui détourna le regard en se rappelant le passage dans la forêt la nuit d'avant. Et le baiser.

Il sentait sur lui le regard pesant d'Harry. Son malaise grandissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, la seule pensée qu'Harry sache pour le baiser que Harrold lui avait volé sans aucune honte le faisait frémir.

« Puis, tes sens se développeront. Tu verras aussi bien qu'un chat. Tu entendras mieux que n'importe qui. Ton odorat s'améliorera de plus en plus. Ton goût deviendra parfois un problème puisque la seule saveur pourra te dégoûter au début. Et ton toucher sera plus précis. ... Tu auras aussi une très grande agilité, un réflexe à toute épreuve, tu iras vite. Tout ce qu'un vampire peut avoir comme don en somme. Mais contrairement à un enfantement normal, les rayons du soleil ne seront pas un véritable problème ... Tu ne pourras simplement pas rester exposé trop longtemps...»

« Je pourrais te conseiller une bonne encyclopédie à la bibliothèque. Il manque certain détail, comme par exemple la régénérescence des tissus. » Fit Draco en regardant le brun.

« Régénérescence des ... tissus ? » fit Harrold d'un ton surpris.

« Oui... Aucun livre n'en parle. Et pourtant, quand je me suis blessé hier, après quelques secondes, je n'avais aucune blessure. Il ne restait que mon sang sur ma peau. » Fit le blond en regardant la dite main blessée.

« C'est étrange... Jamais je n'ai connu un tel phénomène. »

Le blond se tourna vers le vampire, surpris.

« Les vampires... ne se régénèrent pas d'habitude ? » demanda-t-il.

« A ce que je sache non. C'est un mystère à élucider. Et pour le peu de vampire que j'ai connu, je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

Il y eut encore un silence, comme si les trois réfléchissaient à tout ce qui c'était dit. Puis Harrold se leva, s'étira comme un chat et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'un pas lent.

« Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez ou me trouver. Je vous laisse réfléchir pour le rituel. Mais je dois connaître votre décision une semaine avant la pleine lune. » Dit-il en montant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux garçons de répondre, il sauta dans le vide. Le blond se précipita sur la fenêtre, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« Po... Potter ! Il n'a rien ! » S'exclama-t-il en avisant le vampire atterrir sur le sol sans aucune égratignure.

« Bien sur qu'il n'a rien ! C'est un vampire ! Tu nous as fait le même coup à l'infirmerie après ta transe ! D'ailleurs t'es vachement flippant dans ces moments là ! » Fit le brun en rigolant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Potter. » bouda le blond en revenant vers lui. « Et d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu étais sous mon contrôle et que tu ne pouvais rien faire par toi-même à ce moment là grâce à mon charme irrésistible ? » reprit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le brun eut la décence de rougir.

« Je... A la fin, je pouvais... Je savais ce qu'il se passait ... depuis le milieu... du baiser. » Bégaya-t-il.

« Hum... Donc tu n'étais plus sous mon contrôle, mais tu t'es laissé faire, si je comprends bien. » Fit pensivement le blond.

« Et bien, oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Dans le couloir, tout à l'heure... »

Le brun acquiesça aux paroles du Serpentard.

Oui, Harry n'était sous aucune influence un peu plus tôt. Il avait _voulu_ l'embrasser. Rien ne l'avait poussé à le faire. ... Et... C'était bien mieux comme ça. ... Ou pas. Puisque désiré embrasser Draco Malfoy n'était pas une chose qu'il avait imaginé un jour.

« Je suppose que si je t'embrasses maintenant, tu vas me repousser ? » fit la voix du blond.

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. »

Il s'accrocha à pas feutré vers le brun qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. D'un geste rapide, il accrocha sa main au tee-shirt du brun et le tira vers lui. Il se pencha en avant et posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui, trop surpris, se laissa faire, répondant au baiser.

Mais bien vite, le blond le relâcha. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le brun. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à son tour, sursautant en avisant les yeux jaunes du blond.

« Intéressant. » dit alors Draco avec un sourire en coin.

L'incompréhension s'afficha dans les yeux verts.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond s'éloigna, toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien. Simplement... Intéressant. » Dit-il d'une voix particulièrement douce avant de sortir de la salle, laissant Harry étonné et interrogateur derrière lui.

La réalité était que Draco s'était rendu compte à quel point le rouge et or était soumis quand il l'embrassait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

Et que Harry lui apprenne qu'il désirait l'embrasser était quelque chose de très ... enthousiasmant. Au moins, il n'avait pas à craindre que le brun hurle au harcèlement sexuel s'il lui prenait l'envie de profiter de son corps ou de ses lèvres ! Bien qu'il savait qu'il demanderait toujours l'autorisation de celui-ci avant. Chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais, depuis quelque temps, sa vie avait bien changé et, il devait l'avoué, ce n'étais pas pour lui déplaire.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué par ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais Ô Grand Jamais il n'aurait souhaité, un jour, embrassé Draco Malfoy. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, une irrésistible envie de goûter à ses lèvres le prenait.

Il luttait à chaque fois. C'était dur, épuisant. Mais, après maintes réussites, il avait fallut qu'il échoue lamentablement. Il avait DEMANDÉ la permission !! Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

Et voilà que Malfoy trouvais _intéressant_ le fait que l'embrasser ne le dérangeait pas ! Mais en quoi cela pourrait-il être intéressant bon sang ! Il n'y avait aucune logique dans tout ça !

Il n'en pouvait plus...

Ajouté à ça la proposition de Harrold... Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait aucune envie de se confier à Dumbledore ou à Ron et Hermione. Les seules personnes pour le moins présente en ce moment dans sa vie était Harrold, vampire sanguinaire à ses heures mais qui semblait l'apprécié. Draco, son ancien meilleur ennemi d'école avait qui il commençait à passer d'ennemi à autre chose. Et Remus, loup garou les soirs de pleines lunes, présent pour lui seulement pour lui rappeler à quel point il ressemblait à ses parents. En d'autre, terme, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Ecoute Potter - je te le dis encore une fois- ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider ! J'avoue que se faire un vampire doit être bandant, mais je ne vais pas te donner des conseils en fonction de ma libido. Tu n'approuverais sans doute pas. »

« Putain, Zabini, déconne pas ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là !! Crois-tu qu'il est bon, ou pas, d'accepter l'offre de Harrold afin d'en finir avec Voldemort ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Je ne te demande pas si je serais sexe en vampire ! »

« Ok, ok, calme-toi le lionceau ! Garde tes crocs pour quelqu'un d'autre d'accord ? » fit le Serpentard en s'avachissant dans un grand canapé en cuir blanc. « ... Franchement, tu fais des histoires pour pas grand-chose. Et puis, j'en connais un qui serait ravi de t'avoir en vampire... Non, ça non plus tu n'approuverais sans doute pas. ... Tu sais que je hais Voldemort et sa tribu de Mangemorts. Si un moyen de le vaincre définitivement se présente, je dis fonce. Mais ce serait égoïste de ma part. D'abord, tu y perdrais la vie contre quelque chose qui t'es complètement inconnu, mais en plus tu deviendrais comme Voldemort lui-même. Un tueur sanguinaire et sans états âmes qui jubilerais de la douleur de ses victimes. Et ça, ce n'est en aucun cas toi. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier mais en étant engagé dans cette guerre, tu seras forcé à le devenir. Vampire, ou pas. Alors, même en mettant les bons et mauvais côté de ce pari risqué, pour moi, c'est la meilleure garantit à voir Voldemort disparaître. »

Un silence suivit ce discours. Harry s'avança vers le deuxième fauteuil de la Salle sur Demande et s'assis lentement sur celui-ci.

« Tu sais... » commença-t-il en croisant ses mains. « Les vampires ne sont pas tous comme ça. Ils ne sont ni mauvais, ni bons. Ils choisissent juste la voie qu'ils empruntent. Harrold n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Bien sur, il a tué. Mais, c'est sa survie qui était en jeu. C'est la loi du plus fort, on n'y peut rien. ... Ses victimes n'étaient que des malfrats qu'ils repéraient dans les rues. Il n'a pas choisit d'être un vampire. Un ultimatum s'est imposé à lui et il a préféré ce sacrifié. Je sais, tu vas me dire que c'est un Potter et qu'on a ça dans le sang... Pas moi. ... Je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à me sacrifié pour quelqu'un. ... Les seules personnes en qui j'avais confiance ne me respectent pas. Ron et Hermione en font trop. Je suis l'Homme de la situation pour eux. Pour moi, je suis Harry, leur ami de première année qu'ils ont rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Je ne veux pas de cette guerre, de cette...souffrance, je ne la supporte pas. Elle m'insupporte. C'est pour ça que j'hésite. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir en sachant que je suis la cause de la souffrance de mes victimes que je viderais de leur sang. Je deviendrais fou je crois. Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccroché. Je ne sais même pas si je supporterais l'idée même de devoir me nourrir de sang... Tout ce que je veux, c'est en finir, au plus vite. »

Un lourd silence s'en suivit alors que le Serpentard fixait le brun d'un air songeur. Ils restèrent ainsi tout les deux à méditer, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi rajouter d'autre.

Ils étaient dans une impasse, point.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Harry, tu es là. Mais enfin, on te cherche partout depuis des heures. » fit la voix enrouée de Hermione, suivit de près par Ron dont les joues rivalisaient avec le blason de sa maison.

« Et bien, comme tu le vois Hermione, je suis ici. En vie. » répondit le brun du tac au tac.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. On se fait du souci pour toi. Tu ne nous dis plus rien. ... J'ai l'impression que notre... »

« On a l'impression... » la coupa Ron en se postant à ses côtés.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

« Ron et moi avons l'impression que notre amitié ne te tiens plus vraiment à cœur. On... Harry... Est-ce qu'on aurait fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? » reprit-elle avec une certaine angoisse dans la voix.

Le brun les regarda alternativement, se demandant quelle était la meilleure réaction à avoir face à eux.

« Non... C'est juste que... Je ne me sens plus concerner par tout ça. Vous menez votre vie de votre côté depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Je suis content pour vous... Mais j'ai d'autres occupations aujourd'hui. Des occupations qui ne vous regardent pas. » répondit-il en reprenant sa marche vers la Grande Salle pour l'heure du dîner.

« Mais Harry... »

« Non, Ron, lâchez-moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir quand Voldemort sera aux portes de l'école, je serais prêt à l'accueillir. »

Il entra alors dans la Grande Salle, sans un regard pour ses amis qui restèrent sans bouger à le fixer pantois. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il se tramait, à tout prix. Harry Potter avait changé et la raison leur en était inconnue. Mais ils trouveraient même si pour ça ils devraient affronter la racine du mal en personne.

De son côté Harry n'était pas fier de son coup. Il savait que ses deux amis se faisaient du souci pour lui. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Ca ne changerait pas. Mais, il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir faire un rapport de ses moindres faits et gestes à chaque instant. Il était déjà bien assez embêter avec son histoire avec Malfoy.

_Mon histoire avec ... ?_

Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait aucune histoire avec Draco ! Tout était la faute de Harrold. S'il n'était pas arrivé, jamais rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Il ne se poserait à des questions sur lui à tout bout de champs. Et il ne dirigerait pas son regard vers la table des vert et argent pour voir si leur Prince y était. Non, jamais de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que malgré tout, c'était dans la continuité des choses ?

Malfoy n'était pas assis à sa place. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il ne venait plus manger. Ni le matin, ni le midi, ni le soir. Jamais. Comment se nourrissait-il ? Avait-il commencé à chasser comme ses autres congénères ?

Il avait disparu depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Personne ne l'avait vu en cours ou dans son dortoir. Dumbledore avait étouffé l'affaire. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que des rumeurs circulent. Pour tout les élèves et pratiquement tout les professeurs, Draco Malfoy était partit rejoindre une tante éloignée qui était malade.

Personne ne devait savoir que Draco Malfoy devenait jour après jour un vampire.

Et même Harry ne savait réellement ou il était. Il devait l'avouer... il s'inquiétait.

Et si Lucius Malfoy savait ? Et si l'information était remonté jusqu'à Voldemort ? Celui-ci souhaiterait sûrement s'en servir lors de la bataille. Un vampire était un plus dans un combat. Ils ne craignaient aucun seul pas même l'Avada Kedavra.

La seule chose qui pouvait les affectés étaient le sortilège du Doloris. Ils ressentiraient alors toutes les douleurs de leur victimes et pourrait en ressortir, sur le coup, aussi gentil qu'un chiot qui vient de naître. Pendant une courte période de quelques jours, un vampire soumit au Doloris ne pourraient plus utiliser un seul de ses pouvoirs et pourraient même voir ses capacités réduites à celui d'un mortel.

Harry espérait que rien de cela ne se passe. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, voir Draco dans le camp ennemi. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après ça...

C'est avec peu d'appétit et sous les regards inquiets de Ron et Hermione, qu'il entama son dîner. Il ne remarqua pas une paire de yeux le regarder d'un air toujours songeur à la table des Serpentard.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Zabini ! Mais ou tu me traine comme ça ! Mais arrête ! Tu me fais mal enfin ! ARRETE ! »

« TA GUEULE POTTER ! Tais-toi !! J'en peux plus ! Arrête de geindre par les couilles de Merlin ! Tais-toi et suit moi ! »

Seul le bruit de leur pas sur le sol en pierre résonna alors dans les escaliers menant aux cachots.

« Zabini, vas-tu me dire ou tu m'emmènes comme ça, oui ou non ? » reprit de plus belle Harry qui commençait à voir son quota de patience s'estomper.

« Parle à mon cul Potter. Tais-toi. ... Ou est-ce que c'est putain ?... Ah oui. »

Le Serpentard le traîna encore sur quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un pan de mur. Harry s'arrêta alors, essoufflé par cette course qui avait duré depuis la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tu m'as lessivé. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine parce que... »

« Liberty. » prononça Blaise à une lampe torche accroché au mur. « Suit-moi et en silence ou je t'égorge. » reprit-il avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux en se tournant vers le brun.

Il courut alors vers le mur et croyant qu'il allait le percuter, Harry fermât les yeux. N'entendant aucun bruit de choc, il ouvrit un œil. Personne. Le Serpentard avait disparu.

Il s'approcha à cinquante centimètre du mur, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures. Une main surgit alors de la surface rugueuse et attrapa le devant de son tee-shirt pour le tirer à lui. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Il sentit alors un froid s'insinuer en lui suivit d'une chaleur familière. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Une chambre. Il était dans une chambre. Un feu ronflait dans une grande cheminée. La pièce était spacieuse. Tous les meubles étaient faits de bois, ce qui la rendait chaleureuse, et accueillante.

Il continua à l'observer quand il se rendit compte que le lit était occupé par quelqu'un. Blaise s'affairait à faire chauffer de l'eau et à humidifié un chiffon avant de le passer sur le front du souffrant.

Harry s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi quand il vit Draco, inconscient, ses vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits laissant apparaître des traces de griffures dégoulinantes de sang. Il accourut alors de l'autre côté du lit, ses genoux ne le tenant plus, il tomba sur le sol.

« Blaise... Il... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il difficilement.

Le silence lui répondit.

« Blaise... » supplia-t-il avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait.

« Je ne sais pas Potter. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça il y a une heure. Il était allongé à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Je venais lui déposé ses cours, comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il a disparu et je l'ai trouvé. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne respirait presque pas. Je l'ai aussitôt porté sur le lit. ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Alors je suis venu te chercher. » dit-il en enlevant les vêtements du blond afin de nettoyer les blessures.

« Mais... ce sang... c'est... »

« Oui, c'est à lui... Mais pas seulement. Il faut attendre, voir s'il se réveil. » répondit le Serpentard en soupirant alors qu'il lavait une fois de plus la serviette imprégner de sang.

« Tu ne savais pas ou il était ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, son regard toujours fixé sur le blond. « N'est ce pas ? »

« Je... Non... Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne dois pas en parler. »

« Zabini, tu dois me le dire. » accusa le brun en le regardant cette fois-ci alors que Blaise.

Le Serpentard se leva alors doucement et partit changer l'eau. Il n'utilisait même pas sa magie. Il devait vraiment être sous le choc pensa Harry.

« Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger... Il aura sans doute... _faim_ quand il se réveillera... Tu... Tu peux soigner ces blessures ? Je reviens dans une demi-heure. »

Il sortit alors par le même pan de mur sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre.

Celui-ci se retrouva alors seul dans la chambre –qu'il pensait- du blond. Il reprit alors consciencieusement le travail de Blaise, sans se rendre compte de la douceur de ses gestes. Il passait doucement la serviette humide sur les blessures découvertes de Draco, ses yeux fixés sur son visage, attendant une réaction de celui-ci. Son torse imberbe reprenait peu à peu cette couleur laiteuse. Il termina son œuvre. Il n'y avait plus de sang et les plaies commençaient bizarrement à se refermer. Régénérescences des tissus.

Il soupira. Une part de lui était heureuse que Draco possède ce don à ce jour. Sans ça, il n'en serait sans doute pas sortit indemne.

Il abandonna le chiffon dans la bassine d'eau. Il recouvrit le blond du drap et se calla confortablement contre la tête de lit, attendant. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais il lui sembla que le temps ne passait pas.

C'est un souffle qui le sortit de sa prostration. Il se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Et pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il se pencha vers celui-ci, approchant son oreille de sa bouche. Rien. Pas un seul souffle. Juste, le silence. Il ne pouvait le croire. Son cœur lui fit mal. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas... Non... Pas lui. Pourquoi ?

Il était plus fort que ça. ... Un vide s'insinua en lui. ... Il resta un long moment à observer ce visage soudain détendu. Ce visage à la peau laiteuse. Ces paupières closes, inertes. Ces lèvres à demi ouvertes. Ce torse qui ne se soulevait plus au rythme de la respiration. Ce cœur qui ne battait plus. C'était finit. Il était mort. Définitivement.

Il se recula alors, n'osant plus le regarder de peur de sombrer. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever, une main entoura fermement son poignet et deux yeux argentés le fixèrent sans ciller quand il se retourna. La cadence de son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Et cette pression sur son poignet, impossible. Il ne pouvait que regarder ses yeux. Ces yeux si vifs à cet instant alors qu'ils devraient être vide. Cette flamme qui y dansait... Ces lèvres qui bougeaient en un murmure. Mais ce cœur, ce torse, plus aucun mouvement de ce côté-là. Simplement, le vide, le silence, l'inertie, la mort.

Alors pourquoi ... ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi ce visage se rapprochait soudain du sien, ni pourquoi ces lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. Ces lèvres froides. Une langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il devrait être mort... Il avait vu ... Son cœur ne battait plus... C'était finit... Alors pourquoi ?

Une main trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa nuque et accentua la pression de leurs lèvres, leurs langues s'étant octroyés le droit de se rencontrer pour une balade. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Pas alors qu'il était si soulagé de le voir finalement en vie. Il voulait profiter, un peu, de ce moment. Il voulait savourer la joie de pouvoir encore lui parler, le regarder, l'embrasser. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point c'était bon. Mais maintenant, il ferait tout pour que ça recommence, il le savait. Il était perdu, pour de bon.

Il se sentit doucement attiré en avant et il se retrouva sur le corps si tentateur du blond qui l'embrassait toujours avec patience. Une pression du bassin et il se retrouva accolé aux oreillers, la tête rejeter en arrière alors qu'une bouche assidue s'occupait de sa gorge, descendant peu à peu et remontant toujours jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Plus aucune question ne venait le troubler. Il verrait plus tard. Il profitait simplement.

Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge quand une paire de dent commença à mordiller tendrement sa clavicule. Une de ses mains se posa sur l'arrière de la tête du blond tandis que la seconde prenait place au creux de ses reins dénudés, rapprochant leur bassin.

Un grognement s'échappa du blond quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact à travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. La pression de ses dents se fit plus important et Harry crut qu'il avait percé sa chair, la douleur devenant insoutenable. Mais quand il sentit la langue experte le lécher, il se détendît et repartit à la découverte de ses lèvres. Deux mains enserrèrent son visage et il ouvrit soudain les yeux quand plus rien ne se passa.

Draco le regardait hagard. Il semblait regarder dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient flous et à la lumière du feu, il sembla à Harry qu'ils avaient repris leur teinte jaunes orangés. Mais la seconde suivant, tout était normale. Le blond resta sans bouger, ses pouces caressant la peau des joues du brun. Après un moment, il bougea soudainement et son bassin s'activa contre celui du brun, déclenchant en celui-ci des étincelles de plaisir qu'il ne put garder pour lui. Il poussa un gémissement alors que le blond s'évertuait à le rendre fou. Il ne se rendait pas compte que peu à peu des changements s'opéraient chez son amant. Ses yeux changeaient, prenant une teinte quasiment miroitante faite d'argent, ses pupilles rétrécissant jusqu'à devenir une fente pareil à un chat. Et alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait, on pu voir deux dents ressortir très visiblement. Seul le plaisir comptait et ce n'est seulement quand une douleur lui vrilla le cou, qu'il se rendit compte que rien n'était normal.

La pression s'accentua mais plus aucun plaisir ne le parcourait à présent. Il y avait juste cette douleur et ce sang qu'il coulait de son cou. Peu à peu, une brume l'entoura, la pression se relâcha et il sentit une ivresse l'emplir de bonheur. Sa main accentua sa pression sur le crâne du blond, comme pour le pousser à rester ainsi. Une langue frôla sa peau abîmée et lécha consciencieusement. On put alors voir la plaie se refermé, laissant seulement une marque de sang sécher sur la peau.

Une bouche mutine recouvrit la sienne et c'est avec langueur qu'il répondit au baiser, un goût de métal emplissant sa bouche. Son sang. ... Il était trop engourdit pour bouger.

Un léger murmure le tient éveiller une seconde avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui.

_« Dors... Dors... Je veille sur toi... Tu m'appartiens... Harry... Tu restes avec moi pour toujours... Toujours... » _Fit simplement le chuchotis avant qu'une couverture ne se pose délicatement sur lui.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

_A suivre... _

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir Ca me ferait super plaisir ! Je sais que cette fic n'a pas autant de succès que Magnifique Rencontre, mais quelques commentaires font toujours plaisirs ! C'est toujours bon à prendre !

Alors en espérant que vous ne m'avez pas oublié après tout ce temps, je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et vous remercies grandement pour toutes les reviews que je reçoit encore pour Magnifique Rencontre ! Je travailles un peu sur la suite, mais je suis dans une impasse, il me faut réfléchir à beaucoup de chose. Mais qui sait, je suis motivé, alors peut-être que le prologue de Nouvelle Frontière (titre de la suite de MR), arrivera très prochainement !

Bisous !

Je vous aime

Vert Emeraude


	12. Chapitre 10

_**Bonsoir à tous !!**_

_**Oulala, que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu sur cette page !! J'espère que vous allez bien !**_

_**J'ai sans doute perdu des lecteurs avec tout le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, mais sachez que je m'excuse d'être si peu présente pour mes fics. **_

_**Mais sachez que je suis attentives à chaque review que je reçois ! Elles me font énormément plaisir ! Je me dis toujours quand j'en reçois une, qu'il faut que je continues à écrire ! Malheureusement, j'ai très peu de temps à mois. Et quand j'en ai, je suis épuisé ! Ou alors je profite pour avoir un semblant de vie social ! Et oui, c'est ça le boulot !**_

_**Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans de chapitre. En fait, la moitié était écrite depuis un moment, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Donc ce soir, j'ai fais quelques pages en plus. Il n'est pas bien long mais vous avez assez attendu comme ça je crois ! **_

_**Je vous remercies encore pour chaque review que vous m'avez envoyé !! Je ne répondrais malheureusement pas à chacun d'entre vous, mais vous remercie du fond du cœur !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !!**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Prise de conscience**_

Une douce pression sur le front du brun, le sortit peu à peu de son sommeil. Un mouvement de tissu lui indiqua qu'il y avait du mouvement à ses côtés. Un chuchotement continue résonnait à ses oreilles.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminé ce que c'était. Mais, à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées, il pouvait distingué une masse lumineuse qui bougeait sans cesse.

Il referma les yeux, un étau lui comprimant le crâne. Il avait atrocement mal. Partout. Notamment à la tête et à la base de son cou. Il était courbaturé mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pratiqué d'activité physique il y a peu.

Il se rendormit lentement, poussant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il se callait un peu mieux dans le lit.

Derrière ses paupières clauses, il ne cessait de voir deux yeux jaunes le regarder avec désirs. Une voix continuait de lui murmuré la même chose, en une litanie sans fin.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le gémissement du brun mit tout les sens de Draco en alerte. Il se précipita vers celui-ci, se foutant de la colère du vampire.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, reprenant le linge humide et le passa sur le front du Gryffondor, dardant sur lui un regard empli d'inquiétude.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est très faible. Tu lui as prit beaucoup de sang. » répondit le vampire en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Il y a un moyen de l'aider ? »

Le vampire se tourna vers lui, se rapprochant pour poser une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Oui, il y en a un. C'est le seul qui pourrait vraiment le sauver. »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda de nouveau le blond, doutant de la réponse.

« Il doit boire ton sang. Il deviendra vampire, comme toi, à présent. »

Le blond se releva d'un bond, fixant le vampire d'un air furieux, ses yeux luisant dangereusement.

« Jamais, je ne lui ferais ça. Vous entendez ? Jamais. » dit-il d'une voix calme qui cachait mal son impatience et sa colère contre le brun.

Loin d'avoir peur, le vampire le fixa longuement, un sourire sans joie s'affichant sur ses lèvres fines.

« C'est le seul moyen pourtant. Je ne pensais pas que ta _non-mort _arriverait si vite. Ce n'était censé arrivé que lors du rituel. … Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le blond soupira. Il se sentait las. Il était devenu vampire depuis plus de deux heures et il le regrettait déjà. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il était furieux. Contre lui, contre Harry qui n'aurait pas du rester à ses côtés. Mais il était surtout furieux contre Harrold.

Tout ce qu'il se passait, était de sa faute. Il sentait la rage l'envahir.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Vous me le demandez ? C'est votre faute !! TOUT CA, c'est votre putain de faute !! Si vous ne m'aviez pas mordu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !! Je serais encore en vie !! Et Harry ne serait pas dans ce lit !! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !! » s'écria-t-il en fixant le vampire de ses yeux jaunes.

Harrold resta statique après sa tirade. Il se détourna du blond, se dirigeant vers le lit où reposait le brun.

Il s'assit sur le lit et mit sa main sur le front de celui-ci, fermant les yeux, semblant concentré.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne se lève.

« Il ira bien. Sa magie le soigne rapidement. Il est très fort. Il sera remit dans très peu de temps. Je vais vous laissez. Vous devez discuté. Je repasserai demain soir. »

Il passa à côté du blond, sans le regarder. Celui-ci était trop estomaqué. Rien ne pouvait perturbé le vampire. Il regarda ce dernier se laissé tomber de la fenêtre, chose devenu habituelle.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Depuis deux jours, tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre était occulté de sa mémoire. Il s'était « réveillé » il y a deux heures, Harry était à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu déraper autant. Il avait sentit une envie irrésistible de faire Harry sien. La Bête, comme il l'aimait à l'appeler avait pris le dessus sur tout son être. Il se sentait alors vide, libérer de tout. Il n'avait pas comprit à cet instant, qu'il était mort, définitivement. Il était devenu un vampire.

Et l'Animal en lui avait faim. Une faim dévorante. Le brun était celui qu'il voulait. Coûte que coûte. Et il l'avait fait.

Il avait embrasser le Gryffondor, comme s'il souhaitait aspiré son souffle, sa vie. Il avait sentit la faim inonder son esprit, occultant tout. Le parfum si alléchante, si désirable du brun l'avait rendu fou. Littéralement. Il avait succombé. Il avait mordu dans cette chair tendre et appétissante. Il avait goûté ce sang au goût si particulier. Un mélange d'épice, de pouvoir, de force. C'était irrésistible.

Il avait alors sentit l'irrémédiable envie de garder le jeune homme pour lui. Infiniment envie. Et il ne comprenait pas cela.

Il avait admis qu'il pensait souvent à Harry, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était : pourquoi ?

Un léger mouvement dans le lit le sortit de ses sombre réflexions. Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête et il se précipita vers Harry quand celui-ci essaya de se relever.

Il le redressa lentement passant avec frénésie sa main dans les cheveux du brun, sur son front, sa joue et son cou comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il se plaça contre le montant du lit, attirant le dos du brun contre son torse.

« Dra--Draco… » chuchota Harry en ouvrant les yeux de moitié.

« Je suis là. … Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mal… A la tête. Ça tourne. Qu'est-ce …. Qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le brun en se blottissant contre le blond, qui fut surpris par se geste, même s'il n'en montra rien.

Il hésita à répondre, se doutant que le brun lui en voudrait. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs les yeux et le regarda, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Tu était mort. Je l'ai vu. » dit-il. « Ton cœur, … Tu ne respirais plus. … Je … Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas croire que… Draco… Dit-moi que c'était un cauchemar ? … Dit-moi… que tu n'es pas mort. » continua-t-il alors qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue.

Draco le fixa un long moment. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Harry. S'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il commençait à compter pour le Gryffondor. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'était donc pas insensible au brun. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Une main se posa alors là où son cœur était censé battre et instinctivement, le blond se recula.

« Draco… Draco… Ton cœur…. Il… Draco… »

« Chut…. C'est rien. »

Il plaça délicatement son index sous le menton du brun pour remonter son visage vers lui et rencontra son regard empli de larmes. Harry le fixa longuement, attendant une réponse. Ce regard lui fit mal. Harry tenait vraiment à lui.

« C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t 'inquiéter. » murmura-t-il avant de prendre délicatement ses lèvres salées de larmes entre les siennes.

Harry poussa un gémissement de plénitude et se laissa totalement aller dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant totalement envahir par la passion. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se séparer de ses lèvres. Il ne pensait plus du tout à Harrold. Harry seul comptait à ce moment là.

Sa main trouva la joue de ce dernier et la caressa doucement, sa langue quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Demande qui lui fut autorisée immédiatement.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, la quiétude du moment les apaisant tout les deux. Ils se séparèrent doucement, Draco déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres rougies du brun. Celui-ci respirait difficilement, essayant de se reprendre alors que ses joues rosissaient tendrement.

« Calme-toi. » chuchota le blond à son oreille. « Tout va bien. »

Harry se décala du blond et attira celui-ci contre lui, leur têtes reposant sur l'oreiller. Ils se regardèrent intensément, attendant que l'un des deux parle.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. » dit finalement Draco en l'attirant un peu plus à lui, sa bouche allant se nicher dans son cou ou il déposa ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

Ses mains passaient en une douce caresse dans le dos du brun alors que celui-ci triturait le rebord de sa chemise blanche, pensif.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le blond se demanda s'il devait tout lui raconté. Il était bien là, dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas regretter et devoir suspendre cet instant magique.

« On en parlera demain. Dors. » dit-il tout bas.

Harry le regarda alors, semblant hésiter à lui demander quelque chose.

« Tu…. Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici ? Je veux dire… Je peux retourner…. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger d'ici d'un pouce, Potter. Tu restes dans mes bras toute la nuit. » dit d'un ton impérieux Draco.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond sourit doucement: « Absolument sûr. »

Il prit alors ses lèvres entre les siennes, et un baiser tendre commença, vite arrêter par le manque d'air et la fatigue du brun.

« Désolé, je suis vraiment fatigué. » dit-il d'un air contrit.

« Ce n'est rien. » sourit Draco. « Dors. Je veille sur toi. »

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres tentatrices et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Hum. Bonne nuit Draco. » murmura le brun d'une voix endormie.

« Bonne nuit mon Gryffon. Personne ne te fera de mal. Jamais. » se promit-il en enlaçant celui-ci.

Un long moment passa et Draco ne dormait toujours pas.

Malgré lui, avec Harry à ses côtés, il avait totalement oublié que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus entendre son pouls. Il n'aurait plus jamais besoin d'oxygène pour vivre, même si pour le moment, l'habitude et la normalité de la chose, le poussait à essayer de faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons. Mais, il n'en avait plus besoin.

Et alors qu'il était toujours éveillé et qu'il fixait un point dans la chambre sans le voir, il sut qu'il ne dormirait plus. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Alors, tandis que les heures défilaient, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir vivre en tant que vampire. Il se demanda également, comment Blaise réagirait quand il saurait. Pourrait-il aller en cours comme avant ?

Mais surtout…. Harry. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il se demandait comment réagirait Harry quand il saura qu'il y a quelque heures, il avait rendu son dernier souffle pour revenir en tant que vampire ?

Il eut peur. Peur de le perdre alors qu'il venait seulement de se trouver.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il réalisait que sa mort pouvait lui faire perdre beaucoup de chose.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla. Il sentait poindre sur lui les rayons du soleil passé au travers des rideaux en organza.

Il s'étira comme un chat, ses muscles étant contractés dû à une mauvaise position.

C'est quand il sentit une odeur particulière sur les draps qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se redressa et ses yeux cherchèrent le blond.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui, seul une lettre était posée sur la table de chevet. Le brun se leva, prit le parchemin et commença sa lecture tout en marchant lentement dans la chambre.

_Harry, _

_Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller à cause de la nuit affreuse que tu as du passé. Je m'en excuse. Tu n'auras pas du me voir dans cet état. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout… _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé. Tu dois penser qu'un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas, et tu as sans doute raison. Mais, je ne suis plus un Malfoy depuis longtemps et surtout, depuis cette nuit. Je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis autre, également. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas dans une lettre, et pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi le temps. Je te le dirais… Ou pas, tu le comprendras sans doute, bien assez tôt. Tu l'as peut-être même déjà compris. _

_Je te laisse le choix de décider si oui ou non, tu me rejoindras ce soir, ici-même. Je ne serais pas là de la journée. J'ai des choses à régler avec moi-même et je préfères être seul. _

_Tu dois sans doute te dire que tout va trop vite. Mais… Potter… Imagines-toi un instant sans moi ? Que ferais-tu ? Que ferais-je sans toi ? _

_Tu dois également penser que je deviens fou. Oui. Fou, c'est exactement le mot. Je serais fou sans toi. Et je crois que je commences à le devenir . Tu m'as empoisonné Potter. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne l'as pas voulu. Mais sache que la chasse est ouverte. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais cette nuit a été éprouvante pour moi aussi. Tu es beau. Le sais-tu ? _

_Tu n'as pas eu l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de ma part. Mais à partir de maintenant, ça va changer. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy. Je suis Draco. Juste Draco. Et le désir que j'ai ressentit cette nuit en te serrant dans mes bras, ce désir si fort … il n'est pas humain. Il n'est pas humainement possible de ressentir tant de choses et de ne pouvoir les assouvir. _

_Je t'ai haïs pour ça cette nuit. _

_Toi qui dormais si paisiblement entre mes bras… Tu ne te doutais pas qu'un monstre guettait le moindre de tes mouvements, le moindre de tes soupirs près à bondir comme un loup pour abreuver sa soif._

_Non, tu ne peux imaginer. _

_Alors maintenant, Potter. _

_Vient ce soir_

_Ou ne vient pas. _

_Mais si tu viens… Assume. _

_Parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore me contrôler malgré le travail que je vais faire sur moi aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même quand tu es dans le coin. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir même si je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir en te voyant._

_Alors, réfléchis bien… _

_En espérant te voir ce soir à 21H._

_Draco._

Harry garda les yeux fixé sur le morceau de parchemin.

Il ne savait que penser de cette lettre.

Draco avait l'air perdu.

Le brun n'avait que de vague souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il savait seulement qu'il l'avait passé une bonne partie dans les bras du blonds. Il avait goûté ses lèvres. Il s'était enivré de lui. Et il en avait encore envie.

Il avait peur pourtant.

Les mots du blonds lui paraissaient étranges.

Que voulait-il dire ?

« _Mais si tu viens… Assume. … Je ne suis plus maître de moi-même quand tu es dans le coin »_

Cela lui rappelais la fois ou Draco était devenu une espèce de sauvage à l'infirmerie. Il ne semblait plus rien contrôler. La Bête comme le blond l'appelait, avait pris le dessus.

Est-ce que le blond avait peur de ne plus rien contrôler une nouvelle fois ? Pouvait-il sentir l'Animal poindre en lui comme une bête enragée ?

Pouvait-il réellement perdre le contrôle de lui-même ? Pour toujours ?

Harry se refusait à laisser le blond affronter ça tout seul.

Il irait ce soir. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

Même si le blond perdrait le contrôle.

De toute façon, il était perdu.

Si le blond parlait de folie dans sa lettre, lui aussi devenait fou de ne pas le voir.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand le blond avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie. Mais il savait que maintenant, peu importe comment, lui et le Serpentard étaient liés.

Et rien ne pourrait le détacher de lui.

_A suivre…._

* * *

_Hum hum… _

_Oui, je sais il ne se passe vraiment rien dans ce chapitre ! Mais ça avance quand même entre Draco et Harry, c'est important non ? _

_Et puis… Que va-t-il se passé à 21h ? He he !! Draco saura-t-il apprivoisé la Bête en lui ? C'Est-ce que vous verrez dans la suite !!_

_Je ne vais pas vous dire qu'elle arrivera bientôt ! Vous avez sans doute remarqué, je ne respecte jamais mes délais de publication ! Ca me porte malheur je crois ! _

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! Lire vos commentaires me fera sans doute du bien pour le syndrome de la page blanche ! Et me boosteras !! _

_Je vous embrasse bien fort !! Et à la prochaine !!_

_Vert Emeraude_


End file.
